Let's talk
by captainsharon
Summary: It all started one fine day. Pain, lies, grief and change started with an idea. With a simple conversation. Simple conversation - that changed the lives of two people. Shandy...
1. Conversation

**_It all started one fine day. Pain, lies, grief and change started with an idea. A simple conversation. Simple conversation - that changed the lives of two people._**

The day was coming to an end when Lieutenant Andy Flynn knocked on the door of Captain Sharon Raydor.

"Hi." Andy said.

"Hi."Sharon said.

"Got a minute?" Andy asked.

"Mmm ..." she growled and closed her laptop.

"I just wanted to say ... in terms of all this ... you know that I'm concerned about your interests, right?"

"Andy, I'm not looking to be a more time alone with you, especially when I'm working. I don't need you for this."

"Well, of course. I'm leaving." Andy said, disappointed. It was difficult to hide his disappointment with the response. He really wanted to talk to her. To understand what she really feels to him. He was tired of playing games. Andy suddenly stopped in front of the door while Sharon arranging folders.

"Then ... What do you need me for?" Sharon looked at him with her crystal green eyes. She had changed her mind.

"Close the door, let's talk." Andy closed the door and sat down beside her. Sharon was an excellent officer and captain, but she had to pay attention to her personal life. She was nervous from the upcoming long conversation that would change her life.

"Sharon ... I don't know where to begin ..." said Andy after long thinking.

"I know what you are talking about."

"Sharon, I don't want any more to hide my feelings for you. I love you, I can't stop thinking about you, can't live without you, Sharon." Andy said, and approached her. She rose from her chair and took a few steps around the room. She also knew she loved him, yes - she was crazy about him.

"Andy I know I am postponing this conversation too long ... but not so easy ... yes, I love you and I can't hide. I love you ..." said Sharon several times and sighed. Andy smiled slightly when Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, he approached her. He hugged her, kissed her neck, her hair, smelling her perfume. Sharon couldn't think clearly, she wanted him too much. Andy shutters and pushed Sharon to the door. He kissed her on the lips. She was shaking, she had never felt so good as Andy. Its proximity made her mad. Sharon didn't know whether what they do is good, but she really wanted. She drew back slightly for a moment.

"Maybe we ..." she whispered.

"What?" Andy said and took her hand. Kiss became furious and passionate. Sexual desire was burning both. He couldn't listen to anything else. As if he was asleep. Kissing the lips of the woman he loves and which he has always dreamed of. They kissed more. Andy touched her thighs, he made her sit on her desk. They were still kissing passionately while Sharon withdrew it.

"Andy ..." Here is not the place ... Someone could see us, we are in the office."

"You're right." Andy chuckled.

"Take me to your house, I want to be yours." Sharon said and gave a gentle kiss to Andy. He was pleasantly surprised he didn't expect Sharon to say this, but he was pleased by the fact. He nodded. Sharon closed the door and turned off the lights. They walked to Andy's home.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	2. First night together

_"Okay guys! I added that chapter. I think there will be a lot of chapters to this story. If you do not like to read the story about the intimate relationship of Shandy, please do not do it. I do not obligate anyone to read, it's your own desire! Enjoy it!"_

...

Sharon and Andy had arrived at the apartment of Andy. He took the keys and opened the door. He invited Sharon to come first. Andy threw the keys on the table. Sharon had felt very cozy. While she was examining his home, Andy hugged her gently. Sharon was afraid, but then smiled slightly.

\- Oh, Andy! You scared me! - Sharon said smiling.

\- I'm sorry honey, I did not want that. I just wanted to hug to believe that what is happening between us is true. - Andy said and snuggled into her.

\- I also never would have believed that we would be together after so many disputes and rocky relationships. - Sharon added jokingly.

\- Yes you are right. But all bad end. You and I will never be enemies. You and I will be together forever. - He whispered. Andy released her and pulled her toward the door. He kissed her passionately. Sharon could not control herself. It is now attributed to him and his feelings.

\- Hey, wait a minute ... - Sharon said softly.

\- What is the problem? - Andy asked.

\- I want to ... I want to touch you, but you have to let my hands lieutenant. We are also at the door. - Sharon said jokingly. Andy laughed.

\- I like you at the door Captain. - Andy said and kissed her gently.

\- Right? Where do you like me more? - Asked Sharon with shining eyes.

\- Everywhere ... On the table, the couch, and perhaps in bed ... - Andy said with a smile. He released her. Sharon pulled him to himself. She removed his jacket first, then unbuttoned his shirt. Andy began to kiss her and take off her blouse and skirt. He took her into the bedroom. She lay on the bed. Andy approached her. He began to kiss her soft lips. He still could not believe it. Andy snuggled into her and began kissing her neck to feel her scent, his hands stuck her beautiful thighs. Sharon never would have thought of an intimate relationship with Andy so rashly but love and desire to be his made her do it. He groped her while she drank lips. Sharon pulled it slightly.

\- How many more tonight? - She asked breathlessly.

\- As need to understand that you're the only woman that makes me feel that way. - Andy said. Sharon smiled. Sex with him was pretty marginal. He kept kissing her and touching her everywhere. She touched his face.

\- Make me yours now, tonight. - Sharon added. Andy nodded. He continued to kiss her as descends ... neck ... collarbone ... chest ... ... ribs and stomach more ... Went down with his tongue in her hips and continued to pass in her underwear ... He does not take it anymore and entered in her with a strong push, but it pleased her. Andy got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He took a cold glass of water. Sharon looked at him in surprise.

\- What do you have in mind? - She asked.

\- Shhh ... Be quiet and you will understand. - He smiled slightly. He put the cup of water on the nightstand and picked up his tie. He tied the eyes of Sharon. He stood over her and poured cold water on her belly. Andy started drinking water that was on it. He licked slowly, holding hands and thighs. She crawl all ... lips, fingers that touched her ... she was wholly ... Sharon has always been unhappy with her ex-husband Jack, but now with Andy was completely different ... He was the man of her dreams. She could not control her thoughts on this rampage. Andy took the tie from her eyes and sat on the bed.

\- I've never had such good sex with someone ... - Andy whispered.

\- I also ... With you, everything is so different ... I love you ... Yes, I love you ... - Sharon said softly.

\- I love Sharon ... - Andy added. They slept in their arms.


	3. Good News

**_Yes ... In this chapter, all colleagues are pleasantly surprised by the good news. The children of Sharon and Andy also well received ... But whether this happiness will last? Obviously we will understand it in another chapter. Enjoy reading!_**

The next morning, when Andy woke up, he saw that the bed is cold and Sharon is not up to it. He barely opened his eyes and saw that it was still 6am. Sharon never wake up so early, at least through the weekend. He stood up slightly in bed and saw that Sharon came to him. She sat beside him and kissed him gently.

\- Good morning dear. - She said with a smile.

\- Good morning. - He said, grabbing her hand.

\- I made you breakfast and raspberry tea. - Sharon added joints.

\- But ... Sharon, where are you going so early? - He asked surprised and disappointed.

\- Rusty was alone last night. I am very worried about him. I go to home, I will see how he is. He is my son, and this is my duty. - She explained hastily. Andy was impressed by the love and concern of Sharon to her children.

\- Well, I'll miss you. - Andy added. Sharon smiled slightly.

\- Do not worry, I'll be back tonight, we can be together this weekend, what do you say? - Sharon said. Andy sighed. That was all he wanted - to be with Sharon.

\- That's ... that's what I want ... I want you to me Sharon ... Without you, time passes so slowly ... - Andy replied.

\- Okay, I'll come back to 7:00. And do not forget: I love you! - She said, and kissed him.

\- I also ... - he added. When Sharon came home and saw Rusty watching a romantic movie.

\- Hey, Rusty. - She stood before him.

\- Mom, where were you last night? I looked for you, but not me up. I was worried about you. - He said. Sharon was wondered what to say.

\- Well ... I and Lieutenant Flynn had little work had a severe case of murder and ... had to work. I'm sorry that I could not tell. - Sharon lied. She had no choice but lies.

\- Oh, well, okay. I'm glad you're okay. - Add Rusty and hugged her.

\- I'm fine, do not worry. Well, you have breakfast? - She asked. Rusty frowned.

\- Do I need to have breakfast every morning? - He asked.

\- Yes. This is healthy and if you want to be good must eat breakfast every morning. This will give you more power. Come on, I'll prepare breakfast, and one more thing: turn off this film now, You'll look at later. - Sharon told him. Rusty close the TV and after breakfast went out with friends. Sharon sat on the couch. She took a pillow and closed his eyes for a moment and imagine a passionate night she had spent with Andy. She picked up the phone and decided to call him. Andy picked up the phone happy.

\- I thought that you would not call me Captain ... - he joked. Sharon laughed.

\- Of course I'll call you. And what are you doing? - She asked.

\- Hmmm ... I think I'll watch someone romantic film. - He said thoughtfully.

\- Good idea. Have fun while I'm gone. - she said.

\- But without you if time has stopped, do not feel alive. - Andy added.

\- Me too. Joking aside: Do you think that all this between us is normal? - She asked. Andy thought for a moment.

\- Why are you asking me this? - Andy asked surprised.

\- I do not know Andy ... Everything seems unreal, unnatural. We are not told anyone about our relationship, we meet in secret from all and I find it very uncomfortable to lie all in the eye. - Sharon replied nervous.

\- Calm down Sharon. We will tell everyone that we both love each other very much and that we will be together. - He told her.

\- You comfort me much. It's nice to know that I have a relationship with someone who is not with me about sex or overnight. - Sharon added. Andy laughed loudly.

\- Sharon ... Forget it ... I'd never been with you for sex. You are my life. My life is meaningless without you and I love you. Sharon smiled slightly.

\- Oh Andy! You're so nice ... I'm very lucky to find someone like you ... I love you, see you tonight ... - Sharon said.

\- By tonight, dear. - Andy added.

A few hours later ... Sharon was already at the home of Andy. They had dined together and were sitting on the couch watching embracing love film. Andy was not only embraced Sharon, but holding her soft hand too.

\- Andy ... With you I feel so comfortable ... - Sharon said.

\- I also honey. I can not imagine more to be without you. We lost too much time to admit their feelings to each other. - Andy added.

\- We'll tell you all that we have a relationship and that we will be together? - She asked.

\- Of course dear. We tell them that soon we will have a wedding. - Andy said. Sharon surprised.

\- Wedding? You serious? - Asked Sharon happy.

\- Yes Dear. Does you think that will be with you not married? I want you to be my wife officially. - Andy added. Sharon looked at him with her beautiful green eyes. Andy approached her and began kissing her passionately. She was under his authority. He took her beautiful purple dress. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her everywhere.

\- You're the man of my dreams ... - whispered Sharon.

\- You're a woman who is everything to me, my whole world. - Andy said quietly. He removed her bra and kissed her breasts. He held her hands and kissed her neck and her warm lips shouting for him. They had lost control and this was one of their night together. They enjoyed the beautiful moments. They knew that their love is very strong.

Rusty had stayed with friends for two days and had no idea that his mother is not at home. Sharon and Andy had spent the whole weekend together. It was Monday. They were in the LAPD and are wondering how to say about their relationship to his colleagues. Sharon trembling with anxiety. Andy approached her.

\- Do not worry dear, everything will be fine. I will tell them. - He said reassure her. Sharon took his hand.

\- Thank you, Andy. I would not be able to report such news. - she said. He nodded.

\- Hmmm ... Xx ... Can we have your attention? - He asked, clearing his throat. They all looked at them.

\- We with Sharon ... well ... well ... Sharon and I... We are in love and have a relationship, we wanted to announce it. Very soon we are considering to get married. - Andy explained once. Everyone was in shock. These two? Those who had so many disputes and could not be tolerated, are together now? Now they are in love and a couple? Provenza approached them.

\- I never imagined that you and captain will be together ... ever ... but ... that's what it says in surprise. Well done! - Provenza said sternly.

\- Reproach us? - Andy asked his friend. Provenza laughed suddenly.

\- Of course not ... That you two have a relationship pleases me very much and I'm really in shock ... not just me but all ... nevertheless I want to congratulate you ... - said Provenza and embraced Sharon and Andy.

\- Thank you for your support. - Sharon added. All colleagues were pleasantly surprised. On the way for home, Sharon and Andy talked long.

\- Did I tell you that everything will be fine? Look, everybody was happy with that. - Andy said happy.

\- You're right. I do not expect it ... but I also rejoice. - Sharon added.

\- When we tell the children? - Andy asked.

\- We'll find a convenient time. Considering to invite Emily, Ricky and Nicole with Rusty and to announce the news. - Sharon said.

\- I'm sure that they will be happy lot. - Andy said.

\- Yes, they were telling us repeatedly that our friendship is not just friendship and something more ... - Sharon said and laughed.

\- Yes, and we both did not want to believe that we are in love. - Andy added.

The next week, Sharon and Andy were reported the good news of their childrens. They were also very happy about the fact. Emily and Ricky could not stand long time and so had left. Nicole also had an important job and could not stay for long time too.

Only Rusty was with Sharon and Andy. He still could not believe the news.

\- I'm really very happy that you and Andy will be together and will get married. - Rusty said. Sharon and Andy smiled.

\- Honey, I'm very happy that you and Emily, Ricky and Nicole took the news so well. - Sharon said with a smile.

\- Mom, do you think we would get angry about this news? That's great. You and Lt. Flynn have long had to be together ... but ... nothing ... Now you are together and happy. Well, I'll leave you alone, go to my bedroom. - Add Rusty and left. Sharon and Andy looked one another.

\- All ranks space, happiness seems to be forever. - Sharon said.

\- Yes dear, happiness will always be with us. I love you, you know? - Andy said with a smile and gently touched her face.

\- I know ... I love you ... - she added ...


	4. Sharon is pregnant

_**So ... Sharon realizes that she is pregnant by Andy but could not find a way to tell him the news. She was decided to say everything but she fainted in his arms and he learns of her pregnancy in the hospital. Enjoy it!**_

Over the next few weeks Sharon feel strange. She felt sick. It was the third bad week. Andy and Rusty thought that Sharon is simply caught the flu, but this was still too much. On the fourth week when Andy had the breakfast in front of her, suddenly she ran to the bathroom to throw up. Andy and Rusty were puzzled about the cause.

\- What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been so than when I was pregnant ... - spoke Sharon. She washed her face and sat back down on the table before her breakfast.

\- Are you okay my dear? - Andy asked worried.

\- Yes, I'm fine. - She replied gently.

\- Are you sure Mom? - Rusty asked.

\- Yes dear, I'm sure. - Sharon added. While it was not sitting at the table she did not realize what they mean these symptoms.

\- Maybe I ... could not ... no way ... pregnant? Can I? - Said Sharon herself. Forgetting for breakfast she quickly ran to the room to check how many pills for pregnancy has accepted. She was in an intimate relationship with Andy 5, 6 times. This means that we must remain 5 of 10 pills in the pack. She opened the package and quickly count the remaining pills.

\- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ... 7? There had to be only 5 and they are 7. This means that the last two times I did not protect ... - spoke quietly to herself Sharon. She was very confused. She already had two grown children. How could give birth to another child of this risk age? But she knew that this baby was the fruit of their love with Andy.

\- Sharon? - Andy knocked on the door. She was frightened and hid the pills under her pillow.

\- Yes. - she said.

\- Is there a problem? - Andy asked.

\- No dear, no problem. - She replied. He sat on the bed and took her hand.

\- Why do I feel that you are not well? You are hiding something from me? - He asked worried. Sharon was on foot.

\- Of course not. How do you figure that? - said Sharon wanted to avoid all questions.

\- I do not know, but a few weeks you not feeling well and I'm very concerned about you. - Andy added.

\- Do not worry, I must have a cold, I'm better. Really ... - Sharon said, smiling. She had to know if she really is pregnant.

\- I have to go to the pharmacy for some medication. - Sharon said.

\- If you want I'll go, do not get tired. - Andy said.

\- No, I'll handle it. You stay with Rusty, please. - She said, and took three pregnancy test from a pharmacy. She made all three tests. Delay was 3 minutes. If there were red lines that meant that the test is positive. Those three minutes were the longest in her life. She was afraid to see the result. She gathered her courage, opened her eyes and saw that three tests are positive.

\- Oh no ... this means that ... wait baby ... our baby with Andy ... - said she quietly in the bathroom. She threw tests in the basket and went into the bedroom conceived. What would she do now? This pregnancy would be risky at the same time would be a nice gift for them ... but ... Sharon was afraid of the reaction of the Andy.

Sharon spent weeks thinking way to tell the news to Andy. It was really tense and that was reflected on her work. She could not find the strength to tell him the news. Sharon sat down in his office and closed her eyes for a moment. She gently touched her belly.

\- How can I kill a living creature that grows in me? - She asked herself. Suddenly she saw before her Andy.

\- Andy? - she said. She was worried. Was he heard her words? - She wondered about it a minute.

\- Are you okay Sharon? You can not concentrate on work. - Andy said worried. Sharon bit her lip.

\- Andy, we need to talk urgently. It is very important ... and I can not hide it anymore. - Finally she said. Andy wonders. What was so important about what Sharon is worried so much? She closed the door and blinds. He took a few steps into the room.

\- Will you tell me what is the problem? - He asked worried and furious Andy ...

\- Andy I ... - Sharon said, and suddenly fainted in the arms of Andy.

\- Sharon? Can you hear me? What happened to you? Sharon! We're going to the hospital, everything will be fine. - He said and took Sharon in his arms.

\- What happened to her? - Asked worried Provenza.

\- I do not know, we go to the hospital. - Andy said.

\- I'm going with you. - Provenza said. Rusty also had arrived. All were waiting for Dr Nelson to come out of her office.

\- A review last very long, what happens? - Andy shouted.

\- Relax. - Commanded his Provenza. Suddenly Dr. Nelson came to them.

\- What's happening? How is Sharon? - Andy asked immediately.

\- Do not worry Mr. Flynn. Everything is normal. However, it is four weeks of pregnancy. - Said Dr. Nelson. Andy and the others were in shock.

\- Pregnant? - Andy wondered.

\- Did not you know? - Asked Nelson.

\- No, but ... she did not say anything. - Andy said.

\- I do not know why you do not say something so important. But her pregnancy was risky. ... It may even lose their live ... - said Nelson.

\- And ... what happens now? - Andy asked worried.

\- I believe that abortion is already late. If you do right now miscarriage risk can not have children never ... - clearly stated Nelson.

\- Can I see her? - Andy asked.

\- Of course. - Said Nelson.

\- Andy sat next to Sharon's bed and took her hand.

\- Why did not say anything? - He asked.

\- I ... I did not know how to react ... but ... I can tell you today in the office and suddenly fainted ... ... - Sharon said crying. He wiped her tears.

\- Do not cry, do not want you to cry. - Andy said sadly.

\- I can not have an abortion and feel guilty. - Sharon added.

\- Why should you do an abortion? Even if there was time for an abortion, I would not let you because I want this child. - Said Andy ...

\- You want this baby? - She wondered.

\- Yes Dear. To have a child with you ... This is my greatest desire. - Andy said with a smile. Sharon smiled slightly. Rusty came to them.

\- So we have a brother or sister? - He laughed.

\- Yes, soon you, Emily, Ricky and Nicole will have a brother or sister. - Sharon said. Andy smiled.

\- This is very good news. Can you tell and others? - Rusty asked gleefully.

\- Of course, say, they have a right to know. - Sharon said.

\- I want to always be happy. - Andy said.

\- You make me happy. - Sharon said with a smile.

\- You will not worry about anything. My little princess should be born healthy. - Andy added.

\- Princess? How do you know it will be a girl? - Asked Sharon.

\- I am a father. I feel. I want to have a daughter that looks like you. Hold your beautiful hair and your beautiful green eyes filled with life. - Andy added, putting his hand on the belly of Sharon. She smiled slightly and put his hand over his.


	5. Great concern

_**So ... Andy is very concerned about the health of Sharon in this delicate period for her. Andy tries, she feels as good ... (sorry if there are errors in the writing).**_

2 weeks later ...

Since Andy had learned about the pregnancy of Sharon, he was more concerned about her health. He did not even give her questioning suspects in the LAPD. But Sharon was the captain and she could not leave her work just so. The doctor had warned Sharon to be careful during pregnancy, not go to work and to rest a long time, but she was stubborn and wanted to be at work until the seventh month. One morning when Sharon review her documents, Andy came to talk with her.

\- Sharon? - he said.

\- Oh Andy ... Why standing by the door? Come on. - She begged. He nodded and sat down. Andy watched her carefully for a long time. Sharon did not feel well, but she not want go to home, even know that what it does is dangerous for her and the baby.

\- Is there a problem? - Asked Sharon.

\- ... Sharon ... I worry a lot about your health. Dr. Nelson warn you about the work, but you insist on working in this situation. - Andy said. Sharon smiled slightly. She leaned.

\- I know you worry about me, Andy, but I am very good, too and the baby. You have nothing to worry about that. - Said Sharon and took Andy's hand.

\- I understand you Sharon ... But I think you stay long at work and get tired, it's not good for you. - Andy added worried.

\- Andy, please do not exaggerate. You are concerned too much for me. - Sharon added.

\- Because I love you ... - Andy said with a smile. She laughed slightly.

\- Well, I think it's time to take you to home. - Said Andy and helped Sharon to get up.

\- Well lieutenant, I will not give up. - She said jokingly. They dined together, Rusty was out with friends. Andy noticed that Sharon stir the food thoughtfully.

\- Sharon ... Are you okay? - He asked.

\- Oh yes. Just ... my head hurts, nothing more. - She replied. She was really thoughtful. Sharon was almost the third month of her pregnancy. She knew that there was a risk to her life and the life of the baby. She did not want to die before seeing her baby. Sharon tried to conceal his pain, but Andy knew that something was wrong.

\- Sharon, what bothers you so much? - Asked finally Andy.

\- I do not know what to tell you. I ... I doubt that I will see this baby Andy. - She said sadly.

\- Sharon, why say that? - He said, he did not want to accept the fact.

\- Accept this bitter truth. You know that there is danger for my life. Everything can be fine until the ninth month, but can happens something bad during the birth. - said Sharon. Andy closed his eyes from the unpleasant conversation. He embraced Sharon.

\- Sharon, nothing bad will happen, I assure you. And you and our baby will be fine. Think positively. - He reassure her.

\- Oh Andy, you really gave me confidence. - she said. In the evening Sharon reading a magazine for expectant mothers. She was raised two children, but wanted to learn more. The baby was not planned, Sharon never expected to get pregnant at her age. But this child was a strong bond between her and Andy. Andy sat beside her.

\- What are you reading dear? - He asked.

\- A magazine. - She replied with a slight smile. He kissed her lightly.`

\- You know what I think? - He asked. Sharon left the magazine on the table.

\- No. What are you thinking? - she said.

\- More whole six months we can not be together. - Andy said and snuggled into it. Sharon smiled slightly.

\- What do you mean? - She asked, pretending not to understand.

\- Hey, you understand me perfectly. - Andy said sarcastically. She laughed loudly.

\- Yes, yes. I understand perfectly. I am convinced that this child will completely change our live. - Sharon added.

\- Do not you think there is a problem? - Andy asked.

-Problem? What? - She wondered.

\- For example ... When will determine the day of our wedding? I would like to get married before the birth. - Andy said.

\- Yes, you are right. But I'm not considering date. What do you think? - She asked.

\- I think we'll get married before the seventh month of your pregnancy. It will be easier for you, I do not want to be under pressure. - Andy added. Sharon smiled.

\- I love you ... - she whispered.

\- I also... love you very much. - Andy said softly and kissed her lips. The next day, Sharon had an appointment with Dr. Nelson. She was worried. Andy took her hand and smiled.

\- Andy ... - she said.

\- Are we going? - He asked.

\- Oh ... yes ... - she said worried. Sharon and Andy were in the hospital. They came into the office of Dr. Nelson.

\- I expected you. - said politely Nelson. How do you feel Mrs. Sharon? Do you have any problems?

\- No, I'm very well. - Sharon said.

\- Very good. I am glad that you no have problems. I want to tell you something. Today in the review is now possible to learn the sex of the baby. - Nelson added with a smile. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

\- I do not want to learn it. - Sharon said. Andy nodded.

\- But why? - said Nelson wondered.

\- We want with Andy to be a surprise. Will it be a girl or a boy, it does not matter. - Sharon said.

\- Yes, we want the baby to be born healthy. - Andy added.

\- Hmm, well. Come to your review. - Said Nelson. Once the review is over, Nelson gave recommendations to Sharon for her healthy diet.

\- This is a list of food that you should take during your pregnancy. And do not forget: your rest is a vital part. You need to rest longer. I do not recommend you go to work. Your pregnancy is progressing and I would not be a problem. - Added Nelson.

\- Do not worry, Dr. Nelson, we care a lot about Sharon. - Said Andy looked at Sharon.

\- I am glad that you care so well for Mrs. Sharon. She also needs love and care during this period. - Said Nelson. I'll see you soon. Sharon and Andy came out of the hospital. When they arrived at the door at home, Sharon leaned against the wall.

\- Sharon, are you okay? - Andy asked opening the door.

\- Do not worry, just made me dizzy. This is quite normal. - Sharon said with a slight smile. He helped her inside. Later they made dinner together.


	6. Baby names

_**In this chapter we learned how said baby of Sharon and Andy. They are too excited due to the arrival of the new head of the family. They are also excited about their wedding ... (sorry for mistakes).**_

Once dinner was over Sharon and Andy sat on the couch holding each other. Sharon put her hand on her belly.

\- How long will it take this little angel to arrive? I have no patience ... - Sharon said. Andy smiled slightly.

\- I also, now want the baby to be born, but there are still six months. A very long time for us ... - Andy added.

\- We do not yet invented name ... - Sharon said.

\- Well, we do not know if it's a girl or a boy? - He added.

\- It does not matter. Will come up with two names. One for a girl and one for a boy. And when the baby is born will call him by name and not think one month after birth. - Sharon said.

\- Well ... What do you think of Isabella or Liam? - Andy asked.

\- Oh Andy ... No, I do not like those names. - Frowned Sharon.

\- Then ... What about Natalie and Daniel? - Andy said.

\- No ... - Sharon insisted.

\- You do not like anything Sharon ... - Andy frowned.

\- I offer two other names: Caitlin and Brandon. If a girl will be named Caitlin and if a boy Brendan. - Has made clear it. Andy laughed.

\- Very good names honey. - Andy added, putting his hand on her belly.

\- Hey, hello. - said Rusty arriving home.

\- How did you spend with your friends? - asked Sharon.

\- Very good. How are you? - Rusty asked.

\- Very well. We with Andy considered name for the baby. - She replied.

\- Right? And what did you decide? - He asked curiously.

\- If a girl will be named Caitlin and if a boy Brendan. - Sharon said.

\- Very good names. - Rusty said.

\- Yes, Sharon chose really great names. - Andy said with a smile.

\- You're right Andy. Well, I go to my room, good night. - Rusty said.

\- Good night. - They said.

\- Sharon, I would like Rusty call me daddy and not Andy. - Andy added.

\- Oh ... I know dear, but give him a little time. He is not yet accustomed to this that will always be together. He loves you a lot, but can not make this important step so quickly. - Sharon said.

\- You're right. - Andy said thoughtfully. He helped Sharon to go to the bedroom. She lay gently on the bed. He sat beside her.

\- I must tell you something important. - He said.

\- What is it? - Asked Sharon. Andy paused. After much thought he cleared his throat and was ready to talk.

\- I already got a date for our wedding. - He finally said. Sharon was in surprise.

\- So good news! And when is the date? - She asked excitedly.

\- August 25. - He said.

\- Great. Very nice date. Then I'll be fiveth month of my pregnancy and will not be difficult. - She said. Andy smiled and kissed her gently.

\- I know. So I chose this date. - Andy added.

\- I am fortunate to own you, Lieutenant. - She joked.

\- I also Captain. Without you my life would be very boring. - Andy jokingly said and hugged her.

2 months later ...

The wedding date approached more. Sharon was very excited. She and Andy had already sent invitations to the wedding. Sharon was at work for last time before her birth and she rule her last captain's duties. She already slowed greatly of her advanced pregnancy. Andy was very careful and were concerned about it. He watched her every minute, which annoyed Sharon too much.

\- Andy, please stop following me everywhere. - Angered she said.

\- I'm sorry dear, I did not want to snuggle you, but I can not stand just so. - Andy said.

\- Good. I understand perfectly. You worry about me and the baby. But no need, we are well. - Explained Sharon.

\- I just...

\- Please, Andy, this is my last day at work before birth. I want to fix some things, do not push me. - She begged.

\- Well, no longer bother you. - He said disappointed. Sharon sighed.

\- Andy ... - she cried.

\- Yes. - he said.

\- Come to me. - She begged. I did not want to hurt you. If I have hurt and I was rude to you, excuse me, I just ... you know ... the symptoms of pregnancy. - Explained Sharon. Andy smiled and hugged her.

\- I know this is normal. - Andy said. After a long day Sharon sat down in his office for a break. It was in the fifth month of her pregnancy. She closed her eyes for a moment and put his hand on her belly. Sharon felt her baby kicked her.

\- Hey. - She said with a smile. Suddenly he saw before him Andy.

\- Are you okay? - He asked.

\- Yes, come to me. - she said. Andy closed the door and sat down beside her. She took his hand and put on her belly. She expected the baby to kick.

\- Can you feel? - She asked happily.

\- Oh, yes ... it's ... something amazing. - Andy exclaimed.

\- Let's go? - Asked Sharon.

\- Well. - Andy said and took her hand. He helped down the stairs. When arrived home, Sharon sat for a moment in her chair and put her hand on her head.

\- Sharon, are you okay? - Andy asked.

\- Yes, just me sick for a moment. - She replied.

\- If you want to go to the doctor? - he said.

\- No, it's okay, I'm okay, do not worry. - Sharon said. Suddenly she felt the baby kicking again.

\- Oh, God ... - she exclaimed.

\- What happened Sharon? - Andy asked. She smiled.

\- The baby kicked me again today. Andy smiled happily.

\- Do you know how much i love you? - Andy said.

\- I know ... So as I ... - Sharon said, and they kissed passionately.


	7. Shandy wedding

_**It was chapter for the wedding of Sharon and Andy. Is this a good start for them? In the next chapter Sharon will be pregnant now in the seventh month and will be at home. Andy will still be at work but he must take leave for the birth because he wants to be with Sharon in this special moment. (sorry for mistakes)**_

Until the wedding of Sharon and Andy was only three days. They were very excited. Emily, Ricky and Nicole also arrived for the wedding of their parents. Sharon was preparing a white long dress for her to be able to be comfortable. She could not wear a wedding dress since her pregnancy was advanced. Andy looked at her through the open door. He went quietly to her and hugged her.

\- What are you doing, dear? - Andy asked. She smiled.

\- Getting ready for the wedding dress. - She replied. Andy snuggled into it.

\- You'll be the most beautiful bride. - He added.

\- The most beautiful pregnant ... - she said jokingly. Andy laughed.

\- You know ... After the wedding and after the birth thinking to go on honeymoon. - Andy said.

\- I told you before that I do not need a honeymoon. - Sharon said.

\- Why not? I would like another night alone with you. - Andy added.

\- One night I think it was enough. - Joked she is looking at her belly. Andy smiled and put his hand on her belly. He felt the baby kick.

\- It's amazing ... When I put my hand on your stomach, I felt the baby kick. - Andy said joyfully.

\- It already felt that her father was near. - Sharon said with a smile. Emily knocked on the door.

\- Can I come in? - She asked with a smile.

\- Emily? Of course dear, come. - Invited her Andy.

\- You can not imagine how much happy all for the wedding and especially for the new sister. - Emily said happily.

\- Oh dear ... Any thoughts that the baby will be a girl, right? - Asked Sharon.

\- Yes Mom, we all think that you will bear a sister. - She laughed.

\- And you think that will have a daughter, you can not hide. - Andy added.

\- Yes, I admit. I feel it would be a girl. I'm very excited, the time of birth is less. - Sharon said. Emily hugged her mother. She put her hand on her mother's belly.

\- Angel, we already look forward to. Come quickly. - Emily said, stroking the belly of her mother.

\- I'll see where are Rusty and Ricky. Excuse me. - Andy said and left the room. Sharon and Emily sat on the bed.

\- How are you mom? - She asked.

\- Very well dear. - Sharon said.

\- I am very worried about you and your health. I know that there is danger for your life. - Emily said sadly. Sharon hugged her daughter.

\- Everything will be alright dear, do not worry. I and the baby will be fine. - Sharon said with a slight smile.

\- Remember, when you were pregnant with Ricky, I was very angry. - Emily laughed.

\- I remember. You do not want to have a brother, but when he was born constantly you was worried about him. - Sharon said with tears in her eyes.

\- Yes. Ricky brought a lot of good things in my life. He has my support. The only thing that was not good was that our father was gone. - Emily said sadly. Sharon took her hand.

\- I know that all the time you lacked paternal affection, but Jack ... he was neither a good husband or a good father ... - added Sharon.

\- It is. He can never be compared with Andy. You're lucky Mom. Andy loves you very much and you love him. Mutual love is another thing. Now you will have a baby. It is a sign of your love. - Emily said. Sharon hugged his daughter louder. Ricky, Rusty and Andy joined them.

\- All night you will weep both? - Ricky asked sarcastically.

\- Hey, come here. - Sharon said. She hugged her son. Andy touched Rusty. He wanted to call him dad, but he knew that it takes time.

\- Rusty? Why do you stay there? Come on. - Sharon said. She hugged her three older children. Andy looked at them with admiration.

3 days later ...

It was the day of the wedding. Sharon was wearing a long white dress. Andy put on his suit and went to Sharon.

\- Hey, before the wedding is not nice to see me ... - joked she straightened his tie.

\- Come on ... How many times have you seen that I will not see you now?... - Andy added.

\- You're an idiot ... - Sharon said with a smile.

\- If you say so ... - Andy laughed.

\- You're the idiot who love madly ... - Sharon said, and kissed him on the cheek.

\- I preferred the kiss was not so short and on the cheek. - He laughed.

\- I'll kiss you but after the wedding. - She added, smiling.

After the ceremony ...

Sharon and Andy had already officially husband and wife. Now they were embarked on a new path together. All guests danced to soft music. Sharon and Andy slowly danced with delight.

\- How beautiful are together... - Emily said.

\- You're right. They need happiness. - Ricky added.

\- I hope that at birth everything will go normally and Mom and Andy will be happy. - Rusty said.

\- I hope. - Emily added.

... ...

\- You're officially my wife Captain. - Andy joked.

\- Oh Lieutenant, how long I've waited for this moment. - She said jokingly. They were over the moon of happiness and kissed passionately.


	8. Unexpected encounter

_**So ... Sharon already is pregnant in her seventh month. She feels good, but the unexpected encounter changed everything. She sees Jack - her former husband. Whether this will affect for her health and the health of the baby?**_

2 months later ...

Sharon was in the seventh month of her pregnancy. She felt happy. The time of birth approached. Although she was in her fifty's and she was glad for this beautiful gift in her life. After the wedding, Emily and Ricky had gone back to New York. Rusty spent more time out with friends. Andy was at work as usual. Sharon was boring to be alone. She closed her eyes for a moment. She felt the baby kicking her.

\- Hey, you ... - said with a smile Sharon. I think that your father worked too much, can not even call me. The baby continued to kick and she winced slightly.

\- Well honey, I know you're here. - Sharon said rubbing her stomach. Suddenly the phone rang. She lifted slightly and grabbed the phone from the table. It was Andy. She smiled.

\- Andy ... - she said quietly.

\- I'm sorry dear, I could not call you. How do you feel? - Andy asked.

\- Very good. But if you had not called, I could not be better. - Joked Sharon. Andy laughed.

\- Well, really sorry. There was a serious case and we had to investigate suspects. - Andy explained.

\- I understand. Is everything okay in there? - Sharon asked anxiously.

\- Yes, everything is fine, do not worry. How is my minx? - Andy said with a smile.

\- Today is very active, she also wants her father to come home because she was missing. - Sharon said.

\- Me too. I'll see you tonight, beware. - Andy added.

\- You too. - Sharon said. They closed the phone. Sharon sat gently on the couch and dropped romantic film. After about three hours Rusty came home.

\- Hello Mom. - He said, and gave her a kiss.

\- Hello dear. - She added.

\- How do you feel? - Rusty asked.

\- Very well. You want to have dinner? - she said concerned.

\- No, I dined with friends, thank you. - Rusty said. Well, I'm going to my room.

\- Good. - Nodded Sharon. A few minutes later Andy came home exhausted from a long day. He sat next to Sharon.

\- You look tired ... How was your day? - She asked.

\- Tiring, but I'm fine. - He said and hugged her.

\- Will we have dinner together? - She asked with a slight smile.

\- Of course. - He said, and helped her to go to the kitchen. After the dinner Sharon was conceived in the bedroom, she puts her hand on her belly. Andy watched her carefully and sat beside her.

\- Is something wrong honey? - He asked concerned.

\- No, I just thought about certain things. - She replied.

\- Want me to share? - Andy said.

\- I'm in the seventh month of my pregnancy and so far everything was fine. But I can not hide how much worried about giving birth. There remains very little time ... and I'm worried ... I fear that may happen. - Sharon said sadly. Andy put his hand on her belly.

\- I assure you ... Sharon... Nothing bad will be happen. Everything will be fine, you do not worry about it - Andy said, smiling. He felt the baby kicking.

\- Did you see, and she assures. - He laughed.

\- You gave me tremendous peace of mind and I love you very much. - Sharon said.

\- I love you very much too. - Andy added and gently kissed Sharon. The next morning Sharon was still in bed. Andy quietly brought breakfast for her.

\- Hey Andy ... - whispered Rusty.

\- Rusty, you have a problem? - He asked softly.

\- No, just go out and ... tell Mom when she woke up that I'm out, I do not bother she. - Rusty said very quietly.

\- Be sure I tell her. - Andy added.

\- Thanks. - Rusty said, and left quietly. Andy put breakfast on the table and gently kissed Sharon. She opened her eyes slowly.

\- Good morning, honey. - Andy said.

\- Good morning. - She added.

\- How do you feel? - Andy asked.

\- I am fine. What time is it? - said Sharon.

\- About 9 in the morning. - Andy said.

\- So late? You not going to work? - Asked Sharon.

\- I'm going, but first I would like youhave breakfast. I want to make sure that you take care of yourself. - Andy added with smile and handed the breakfast to her. He helped her to stand up. She smiled slightly.

\- I did not know that you're so romantic Lieutenant Flynn. - Joked she, looked at the breakfast.

\- You still do not see anything Captain. - Andy said, smiling. He handed red rose to her. She felt very happy. Sharon sniffed the rose.

\- You're gorgeous, you're so nice ... Andy... This breakfast and this beautiful flower means a lot to me. - Said Sharon with shining eyes of happiness. While Sharon ended her breakfast, Andy was getting ready for work. He did not want to leave his wife.

\- I do not want to leave you. - Andy said thoughtfully.

\- Go. Everyone in the LAPD need you. Do not forget that now my responsibility is yours. Now you're the captain at the same time. I trust only in you. - Sharon said with a smile. Andy gently kissed her lips.

\- I know, honey ... I'll miss you. - Andy added.

\- I will miss you too. - Sharon said. Andy was just opening the door and back.

\- I almost forgot. Rusty told me to tell you that he's with his friends. - Andy added.

\- Oh, I see. - Sharon said. Andy smiled slightly and walked away. Sharon was at home alone. She was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She first thought it was Rusty but then realized that he had a key. She got up and slowly moved toward the door. She opened the door and saw ... Jack. It was an unpleasant surprise for her. Why Jack came after so much time? She looked at him with disdain.

\- Jack? What are you doing here? - She asked angrily.

\- I did not know you were pregnant. - Jack said slyly.

\- This is not the answer to my question. I ask you one last time. What are you doing in my house? - Sharon said that even more angry.

\- Good. I came just to talk about Emily and Ricky. - He said.

\- For Emily and Ricky? Do not be ridiculous. You've never been interested in their children. Jack ... Jack ... You know you're cenic. Stop this teatar.- Sharon said sarcastically.

\- This pregnancy is dangerous for you Sharon. - Jack said.

\- This is none of your business. I'm in the seventh month of my pregnancy and I am very well. I do not need your opinions. - Sharon said angrily.

\- Good. I just wanted to warn you. Where's Andy? - Jack asked.

\- Why do you ask? - Angered Sharon.

\- I wanted to tell him some things. - Jack said.

\- I do not think he wants to hear you. And if he see here you, can happen something,... go away. I do not want to see you, get away! - Sharon cried and grabbed her stomach. Sharon was afraid too much for the baby. She did not want anything to happen because of Jack.


	9. False anxiety

_**So ... In this chapter Sharon worry that she will give birth prematurely, but understood it was false contraction. She was trying to hide the truth about Jack coming from Andy, but he was convinced that he would understand. Andy was worried a lot about her and the baby. Whether Andy will understand that the reason for the condition of Sharon was Jack?**_

Jack was still standing at the door. Sharon could not stand to look at him. She held her belly, feeling slight pain and fear that can give birth prematurely.

\- I repeat you again! Go away! I do not want to see you! - Shouted Sharon.

\- Well, do not worry, do not fret. You will harm the baby. - Jack said.

\- That baby is not your business. You do not take care of their own childrens! Get out of here! - Sharon screamed loudly. Her pain grew more.

\- Okay, go, do not strain. - Jack said with a laugh and left. Sharon closed the door and leaned back. She took her stomach. The pain he feels was indescribable. She took the phone and called Andy.

-Hey, Sharon, what the problem is, what happens? - Asked Andy worried because her cries.

\- Andy ... ah-ooohaa ... I do not feel ... well ... ah-aaaoo ... - said Sharonscreaming.

\- Sharon, what's wrong with you? - Andy asked worried once again.

\- I'm afraid that ... I ... that I would give birth prematurely ... ahaaaooo ... hurt me terribly. - She explained screaming in pain.

\- Coming soon Sharon, calm down. - Andy said and went to home. Sharon sat on the couch caught her belly, she could not stand the pain anymore. Just then Andy arrived. He took Sharon carefully.

\- Sharon, are you okay? - He asked, worried.

\- A little ... ahhaoo ... but please take me to the hospital. - Sharon said. Andy picked her up and came out. At the hospital, Andy was tense. He feared that Sharon will give birth prematurely. He was called Rusty, who just arrived.

\- Andy, what's happening? How is Mom? - Rusty asked worried.

\- I do not know, Dr. Nelson examined her at the moment. - Andy said.

\- But what happened? - Rusty asked.

\- I have no idea. Sharon called me suddenly. I don't know, nothing. She screamed from pain. I'm afraid she might give birth prematurely. For birth has 2 more months. - Andy explained. Rusty put his hand on his shoulder. Dr. Nelson left the room.

\- How's Sharon? - Andy asked immediately.

\- Do not worry Mr. Flynn. Sharon and the baby are fine. - Nelson said calmly.

\- But .. she screamed loudly, there was pain. - Andy explained.

\- Do not worry, it was a false contraction. Usually it happens at all. But the anger and anxiety may also have an influence. - Added Nelson. Andy and Rusty are plotted.

\- Can we see her? - Rusty asked.

\- Of course, but just in case this night will be under observation at the hospital. - Said Nelson and walked toward his office. Andy and Rusty were with Sharon.

\- Sharon, now how do you feel? - Andy asked.

\- I'm fine now, everything is allright. - She replied with a smile.

\- Scared us a lot Mom. - Rusty said.

\- I'm sorry. I gave birth to two children, but at that moment I could have known that this is simply false contraction. - Sharon said. Andy smiled and took her hand.

\- You have not told Emily, Ricky and Nicole, right? - Asked Sharon.

\- No, before we know it, did not want to be bothered. - Andy said. Sharon relax. She did not want the kids to get worry unnecessarily.

\- I'll go for tea. - Rusty said. Andy nodded.

\- Sharon ... Dr. Nelson explained the reason for the false contraction. You was so good so far ... The reason may be aggression and anxiety. What happened to you? You was at home alone. How did you get this false contraction? - Asked Andy worried. Sharon wondered what to answer. How could she tell him that the reason is Jack? She did not want conflicts and quarrels.

\- Please Andy. There is no reason. Everything just happened suddenly. - She lied. Andy did not want to believe, but do not want to push her.

\- Well dear. I will not force you. But I'm sure that has become something hiding from me. - Andy added thoughtfully. Sharon closed her eyes. She fell asleep immediately. She was so tired ... When Rusty arrived, he left two tea for him and Andy and the tea for Sharon was in a special cup, which put on the table so she can drink it later. Andy gently kissed Sharon. She was sleeping so beautifully ... He could not take his eyes off her. Rusty had returned home and Provenza had come to the hospital to see the condition of his captain. He knocked lightly on the door.

\- Louie? - Andy whispered softly. He became slightly as not to wake Sharon and walked out.

\- How's the captain? - Asked Provenza.

\- Better, now sleep. - Andy said. They sat down to talk.

\- You know, today I was very scared for the lives of Sharon and my unborn baby. I was afraid that might happen something wrong with them. - Andy said thoughtfully. Provenza put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Do not worry, they'll be fine. - Provenza said.

\- Thank you for your support. You was always a good friend. - Andy added. Provenza nodded.

\- It's getting late. I will go. Probably you not come to work tomorrow? - Asked Provenza.

\- Of course. I can not leave Sharon alone. She needs me. - Andy said. Provenza smiled slightly. The two embraced. Andy went back into the room. Sharon opened his eyes slowly.

\- What time is it? - She asked sleepily.

\- 1:00 at night dear.

\- How long have I sleep? - She asked.

\- About 4 hours. - Andy replied and sat beside her.

\- Oh, where is Rusty? - she said.

\- Do not worry, he's at home. - Andy said. He put his hand on her belly.

\- My little princess ... Promise me that you will not worry your mom ... - Andy spoke to the baby with a smile. He looked at Sharon. She laughed.

\- You'll be a good father. - She added.

\- I can not wait our daughter was born. But, of course, be on time, not so early. I was afraid that today you can give birth prematurely. - Andy said. Sharon put his hand on his face.

\- Do not worry. Our daughter will not be born prematurely. Everything will be fine. - she said. Andy gently kissed her lips. Sharon felt once again kick the baby. She laughed.

\- I think she will jealous. - Joked Sharon. Andy smiled.

\- When she was born my love for you and for my princess will be quite the same. - Andy added. Sharon smiled. The next day Sharon and Andy were already at home. Andy cared a lot about her. Because he loved to cook he had prepared breakfast for Sharon. She laughed.

\- What? What is so funny? - Andy asked. Sharon continued to laugh. She put her hand on her belly.

\- It's nice honey... but ... - she said halfway.

\- But what? - Andy wondered.

\- With this apron ... - he laughed again it highly. Rusty approached them. He laughed when he saw Andy.

\- Hey, you. - Andy joked.

\- Suits you. - Rusty said laughing.

\- Hey, boy. - Andy said and sat next to Sharon. She put her hand on his arm. Rusty ran into the room to laugh at ease.

\- Sorry, honey. We just joked. - Sharon said.

\- Well... Then ... Breakfast is ready. Come on, you need to eat well. - Andy added.

\- Well lieutenant I will feed. But remember, I'm the captain. - Sharon said jokingly.

\- So then ... Very good, Captain. - Added Andy and kissed Sharon lightly on the cheek. They ate breakfast together.


	10. The visit of Nicole

**_So ... In this chapter, Nicole was a guest at Sharon and Andy. In the next chapter, after shopping for baby, Sharon will be already in the ninth month of her pregnancy ..._**

After the breakfast, Sharon was wondered why Andy not go to work.

\- Andy ... - she said. Andy immediately became worried.

\- Do not tell me that the baby has begun ... - Andy said.

\- Oh no. Of course not. But why you not go to work? I think it was too late. - Asked Sharon.

\- Look ... Honey ... I do not want to leave you alone and go to work. I worry a lot about you. After what happened yesterday ... - Andy did not finish.

\- Nothing will happen. Rusty is with me. - Interrupted Sharon.

\- But honey, please. Understand me how much I fear that may happen. - Andy said. Sharon put his hand over his face.

\- I assure you, Andy. I and the baby are well and nothing bad will happen. Relax. - said Sharon with a slight smile. He nodded. Suddenly came Rusty.

\- Oh, Andy will you not go to work? - He asked.

\- I did not want but Sharon made me go. - Andy replied and took his jacket.

\- Get. Rusty will be with me. Tonight Nicole will come to visit us. - Sharon said with a smile.

\- I am glad that Nicole will come too. - Andy said and kissed Sharon. Andy informed Rusty about some things.

\- Rusty. I am very worried about Sharon. If anything happens ... - he said.

\- I'll call you right away, do not worry. And if I can not reach you, I will call Nicole or Patrice. - Rusty said. Andy nodded.

\- Very well, take care of she. - Andy said and left. Rusty went back to Sharon.

\- Do you want tea Mom? - Rusty asked.

\- No dear, thank you. - Sharon said.

\- Do you need anything else? - Rusty asked again. Sharon smiled.

\- No sweetheart, come to me. - she said. Rusty sat beside her.

\- You too much take care of me, but do not have to worry every minute. - Sharon added, putting her hand on his arm.

\- Mom, I really worry about your health. When I did not care to anyone, you supported me. You trust me. You accepted me as his son. You love me as your son. When I was lonely, you were my only hope. I really behaved very rudely with you, but over time I realized that you are the person who will always be with me. Now you're pregnant. You'll have another child. But your love and care not to change. I am glad that you're my mother. You're my second chance at life. You made me a person Mom. You saved me from hell. I love you very much and do not want to happen to you is nothing wrong, nothing. - Rusty said sadly and hugged Sharon. Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

\- I ... I'll never change my love for you or for my other children. No matter how many children I will have, I will love all my children, this will never change. I'm not your biological mother, but I love you as such. You are my son, and it will be so forever. - Sharon said with tears. Rusty nodded and smiled. Sharon kissed him lightly on the head.

\- Well, what do you say to prepare a nice dinner for Nicole? - Sharon asked and laughed.

\- Sure mom, but dinner will I do. I do not want you to strain. - Rusty said.

\- I can handle it, I'm fine. - Sharon said.

\- No, I will not let you to the kitchen. I also know to handle. I've dealt always alone until I found my mother. - Add Rusty looking at Sharon. She smiled at him. She was happy. Andy scanned important folders when Provenza came to him to talk.

\- Andy, how's the captain? - Asked Provenza.

\- Very well, but I really worry about her. The birth is short and I fear that may happen. - Andy said thoughtfully.

\- Do not worry, she's a captain. She's a strong woman. - Provenza said.

\- I'll call Sharon. - Andy said. Sharon's phone was in the bedroom. She was asleep in the other room. Andy had call her several times. He was worried that she was not responsible. He decided to call Rusty. Rusty had done with dinner when he realized that Andy call him.

\- Hello, Andy, what's happening? - Rusty asked.

\- Why did Sharon do not answer the phone? - asked Andy.

\- The phone is in her bedroom and she slept in another room, sorry. - Rusty said. Andy sighed, he was quiet for a moment. Sharon was awakened by the noise. She slowly opened her eyes.

\- Andy? - She asked.

\- Yes. - Rusty said.

\- Give me the phone, I'll talk to him. - Begged Sharon. She lifted slightly and took the phone.

\- Andy ... - she said sleepily.

\- Sharon Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up. - Andy said.

\- No problem. I told you not to worry so much, but you're very stubborn. - She added with a laugh.

\- Well your right? - He asked Andy again.

\- Yes, I'm fine. The evening will see you. - Sharon said. Andy smiled slightly. He had been relaxed that everything is fine. Nicole had already arrived. Sharon, Nicole and Rusty talked while waiting for Andy to come.

\- Sharon, we are very excited. I really can not wait the little angel was born. - Nicole said with a smile.

\- Yes Nicole. Your father is very worried. He was looking for me every minute. - Sharon laughed.

\- This should be Sharon. He probably overdone but doing it for your own good. - Nicole added.

\- Do not tell me how you would call the baby? - Asked Nicole.

\- If a girl will be Caitlin and if a boy Brendan. - She replied.

\- Very nice choice. - Nicole said, smiling. At this point, Andy came home.

\- Nicole !. - Andy said and hugged his daughter.

\- How are you Dad? - She asked cheerfully.

\- Very well, I'm glad you're here. - Andy said.

\- Yes, I suppose that to the birth of Sharon I will be here. - Nicole said. Sharon and Andy smiled.

\- Well, Rusty, how are you feeling? Soon there will be a baby crying, in this house. - Joked Nicole. Rusty laughed.

\- This is not important. For my sister I would do anything. - Rusty said. Sharon took his hand. Andy smiled slightly.

\- Very nice. Sharon, what do you say to go to the shopping tomorrow you and I to pick up clothes for the baby? - Asked Nicole.

\- Oh Nicole, we have bought so many things. - Explained Sharon.

\- I do not want objection. I want to make a gift to my sister. - Nicole insisted.

\- If you say so ... - Sharon said.

\- Good but ... We do not really know if the baby is a girl? - Interrupted Rusty.

\- You're right, but Sharon felt it would be a girl and the room was prepared for a girl. I think we should believe in her. She is the mother and it is normal to feel. - Nicole said with a smile.

\- You had dinner yet? - Andy asked.

\- Yes daddy, we had dinner. - Nicole said.

\- Did you have dinner? - Asked Sharon.

\- Yes honey, do not worry. - Andy said.

\- Sharon, can I see the nursery of my sister? - Asked Nicole.

\- Of course. - Sharon said with a smile. Nicole helped Sharon to go to the room. When Nicole saw the room all in pink, she was surprised.

\- Oh Sharon, the room was in pink. You really feel that the baby will be a girl. - Exclaimed Nicole.

\- Yes, I have a feeling that I would have a daughter. - Explained Sharon. Nicole smiled and consider baby clothes and toys.

\- All this reminds me of my childhood. And my room was also one. - Filled with emotions Nicole. Sharon hugged her.

\- This is good. - Sharon said and shook hands with Nicole.

\- Come on, let's go to Daddy and Rusty, tomorrow will be a busy day. - Nicole added.

\- Of course. - Sharon said and switched off the lights and closed the door.


	11. Welcome Baby

**_The expected chapter... Sharon and Andy have been a real family. Their little daughter Caitlin is already with them. (Enjoy and sorry for mistakes)._**

The next day Sharon and Nicole shopping for the baby. Nicole was buying baby clothes in pink.

\- Sharon, this is so beautiful right? - Nicole asked, showing little pink blouse.

\- Oh, yes Nicole. It is very beautiful. - Sharon said with a smile. They continued with shopping. At one point, as if Sharon saw Jack. She doubted it. But if Jack really can pursue Sharon? And why?

\- Are you tired? - Asked Nicole.

\- I'm fine, but let's go home. - Begged Sharon.

\- Of course. - Nicole said and got in the car on the way to home. When they got to home Nicole showed pink baby clothes and toys to his father and Rusty. Sharon was still sitting conceived. Yes, she was captain, but now she was pregnant and was afraid of everything.

\- Dad, these clothes are very beautiful, right? - Nicole asked gleefully.

\- Yes dear, they really are very beautiful. Andy glanced at Sharon. He felt her anxiety. He sat down beside her.

\- Sharon, are you okay? Is there a problem? - Asked Andy worried. Sharon thought for a moment. She decided not to say anything about Jack.

\- No honey, I'm fine. - She said, putting her hand on her belly.

\- Are you sure? - He asked again.

\- Yes, I'm sure, do not worry. - Sharon said.

\- Seeing these beautiful clothes I no longer have patience our sister was born. - Rusty said with a smile.

\- Yes, really. And I want to see now the little angel. - Nicole added. Sharon and Andy smiled. They were happy.

...

2 months later ...

Sharon was already in the ninth month of her pregnancy. She already counting the days and weeks to see her daughter. Andy was very worried. Nicole did not leave Sharon alone even for a moment. She felt happy. Sharon looking at things the baby in the nursery.

\- Can I come in? - Asked Nicole.

\- Of course. - She replied.

\- How are you? - Asked Nicole.

\- Very good. I already counting the days untilthe birth. I feel happy, but at the same time worried. - Sharon said thoughtfully. Nicole took her hand.

\- Everything will be alright, do not worry. - Nicole said, smiling.

\- Emily and Ricky will arrive there? - Asked Nicole.

\- Yes, soon will be in Los Angeles. They also can not wait to see her sister. - Explained Sharon. Nicole smiled.

\- Sharon, I suggest you go out for coffee in the afternoon. - Nicole said.

\- Oh Nicole, I would like but I'm in the ninth month of pregnancy and I am afraid that I can not give birth outside the hospital. - Explained Sharon.

\- Ok I understand you. It was a stupid question. - she said. Sharon thought for a moment. Why not? This might be a good idea.

\- Nicole ... I'll go with you. I want some fresh air. For several months I can not go out. Nicole smiled.

\- Well, if the baby decides to show up there ... - Nicole did not finish.

\- Do not worry, we'll get to the hospital if this happens. - Joked Sharon.

\- Sharon, where are you going? - Andy asked sternly.

\- Out, will go for coffee. - Nicole said.

\- But Nicole, she was pregnant in the ninth month. - Andy said. Sharon laughed.

\- Do not worry. If anything happens we will go to the hospital. Andy, find me, I need fresh air. Do not push me. - She said. Andy nodded unhappily.

\- Good. I can not deal with you, Captain. - He said jokingly. Sharon kissed him gently. After about half an hour, Sharon and Nicole were in the cafeteria.

\- Sharon, my father said that he felt something in you hide fromhim. Is it really so? - Nicole asked, sipping his coffee. Sharon thought for a moment. She could not lie Nicole.

\- Nicole. Actually ... The truth is that ... For two months I feel that Jack - my former husband following me. - Sharon explained worried.

\- But why would he follow you? - Nicole asked curiously.

\- I do not know. Two months ago when I received a false contraction the cause was Jack. I could not say anything to Andy. I did not want conflict. - Sharon said. Nicole thought for a moment.

\- But my father would understand him and then ... - said Nicole did not finish.

\- I know. I want to tell him my concern, but I do not have courage. - Sharon said. Nicole took her hand.

\- Relax. When a baby is born you will explain your concern about this Jack. - Nicole said angrily. Sharon drank some coffee and suddenly received strong contraction. She had received two weaker contractions this morning, but was not told anyone. She put her hand on her belly. The contractions continued and grew stronger.

\- Ahh ... - shouted suddenly Sharon.

\- Sharon, are you okay? - Asked Nicole.

\- I ... I ... arrrgggg I have strong contractions ... - she explained.

\- We go to the hospital. - Nicole said.

\- Oh, ahhaa..arrrggg ... I do not want to give birth here, no! - Screamed loudly in pain Sharon. She felt suddenly how water flows down her legs.

\- Oh my God! - Sharon must immediately go to the hospital. - Said Nicole and brought Sharon to the car. They arrived at the hospital where Dr. Nelson settled Sharon for birth.

\- Dr. Nelson ... I ... arrrr fff ... Ahhh ... uh ... I ... I still have three weeks to birth ... is not it too early? - asked Sharon screaming.

\- Sharon, calm down. Sometimes labor starts early. - Explained Nelson. Nicole sat close to Sharon.

\- Nicole ... call Andy, please ... I need him... - Sharon said breathlessly.

\- Okay, calm down Sharon, I already called him. He will arrive. - Nicole said and grabbed the hand of Sharon.

\- Well Sharon, I think it is time for this baby to be born. - Said Dr. Nelson.

\- No, ah..arrrrggggg ... Andy is not here, no! - Shouted Sharon. The pain was getting stronger.

\- Sharon ... - angrily said Nelson. Andy was already in the hospital. When he came to Sharon she let she was calm.

\- Sharon, I'm here honey, everything will be fine. - Said Andy and kissed her forehead.

\- I go out, Rusty is also here. - Nicole said, and left. Sharon took Andy's hand.

\- Andy Arrrgggggg ... I ... Ahhh ... arrrgggg ... - screaming in pain Sharon.

\- Sharon, calm down honey, everything will be fine. - Soothed her.

\- Well Sharon and Mr. Flynn is here. Now you can give me a good push. - Said Dr. Nelson with a smile.

\- Come on Sharon, you can. - Andy encourage her. Sharon was pushing with all his might.

\- Good Sharon, go ahead. - Instructed Dr. Nelson.

\- Arrrgggg ... ahooouuu ... - yelled Sharon.

\- Go! 1,2,3 Push Sharon! Strong! - Said Nelson.

\- Come on sweetheart, you can do it. - Andy said.

\- Arggggrrrgg ... It hurts terribly. - Screamed louder Sharon.

\- I see the head. Go Sharon, Push harder! - Said Dr. Nelson.

\- Come Sharon remains very little honey. - Andy said.

\- Andy ... argggg ... silence! - said Sharon. Andy was surprised. She was was so angry.

\- Go Sharon, Push, Push! - Said Nelson.

\- Argggrr ... ahuuu ... I'm so nervous ... I can kill someone! - Sharon screamed and pushed harder.

\- Oh! - Andy shouted.

\- What stances Mr. Flynn? - Asked Nelson.

\- Nothing, just Sharon took a very strong my arm. - Andy said.

\- Well Sharon remains small. Soon the baby will come out. Push! - Said Nelson.

\- Arrggg ... It hurts terribly, can not stand! - Shouted Sharon.

\- Sharon please. Help me. You do not strain unnecessarily. Breathe deeply as you can and Push harder. - Nelson said sternly. Sharon was pushing hard. The shoulders of the baby came out. Sharon screamed.

\- Good Sharon, you can. Push. - Said Nelson.

\- Come on baby, do it, you really can. - Andy encouraged.

\- Sharon, laboriously last. Take a deep breath and Push. - Said Nelson.

In the waiting room Nicole and Rusty waited impatiently.

\- What's inside? Why have not we heard crying baby? - Rusty asked.

\- Rusty, do not be stupid. The birth is not so easy. Sharon currently experiencing terrible pain. I'm sure that everything will be fine. - Nicole said.

\- Is everything alright? - Andy asked.

\- Yes, Mr. Flynn. Come, see. - Said Nelson. Sharon dropped his hand, took a deep breath.

\- Oh dear, our girl will soon be here. - Andy said.

\- I ... must ... ... arrrggg to push one more time ... - Sharon said.

\- Yes. Sharon Push. - Nelson said sternly.

\- Come on honey, do it, come on. - Andy encourage her. Sharon took a deep spirit and was pushing hard as she can. Suddenly she felt the baby leaves her body. Sharon fell on the pillows exhausted. The room was filled with baby crying.

\- It is a girl! - said happily Dr. Nelson and cut the umbilical cord. Andy beamed with happiness. Dr. Nelson wrapped the baby and handed it to Sharon.

\- Take your daughter Sharon. - she said. Sharon smiled. Andy approached them.

\- Sharon ... It's amazing ... She is very beautiful ... Our daughter is now with us. - Said Andy joyful.

\- Hello Caitlin Flynn. I am your mother. - Sharon said, kissing her daughter tenderly.


	12. New Family

**_So ... Sharon and Andy have already become a real family. But anxiety of Sharon for Jack has not stopped. What will happen next? Whether Andy would know about her worries? (sorry for mistakes)_**

Nicole and Rusty had heard the baby crying.

\- This ... She was born! - They shouted in unison happily. Dr Nelson stepped outside.

\- Dr. Nelson, what is the condition of Sharon and the baby? - Asked Nicole.

\- They are very good. You can see them. - said with a smile Nelson.

...

My princess.. my beautiful girl. - Sharon said holding Caitlin.

\- It looks like you honey. - Andy said with a smile. Sharon kissed him gently.

\- She will be the most spoiled girl ... - she said. Andy ... This is not a dream right? - Asked Sharon.

\- Not sweetheart. This is reality. This is our reality. - Andy said.

\- Sometimes I fear that we experience a dream... My little Caitlin... - Sharon said with a smile. Suddenly came Nicole and Rusty. When they saw the happy family, their eyes filled with tears of joy.

\- Hey you... - Nicole said and walked over to Sharon.

\- She is a wonderful Mom. - said Rusty looked at Caitlin.

\- She's just like you Sharon. She's so beautiful ... Can you keep her? - Asked Nicole.

\- Of course. - Sharon said, handing carefully Caitlin.

\- Hello my little princess ... I am your sister Nicole. - she said.

\- I am your brother Rusty. - said he.

\- Emily and Ricky do not know yet. - Sharon said.

\- Do not worry, I called them before coming to the hospital. They will arrive. - Andy said.

\- Oh, very well. - said Sharon with a smile. Door is open again. It was a surprise visit.

\- Provenza and Patrice? - Andy said and hug them.

\- We came here to congratulate you and see the little princess. - Patrice said.

\- When we heard the news we rejoiced so much. - Added Provenza. Nicole forward Caitlin to Patrice.

\- Oh, so beautiful Sharon ... She is the same as you. - Patrice said with admiration.

\- Like an angel. - Provenza said, looking at the baby. It suddenly began to cry.

\- I agree that it looks like Sharon, but I think that the character is like Andy. - Joked Provenza.

\- Hey ... - Andy said with a laugh.

\- I think she wants her mother. - said Patrice handed Caitlin back to Sharon. When Sharon took his daughter she immediately stops crying.

\- The warm hug of Mom consolation you angel. - Patrice said and smiled.

When Patrice and Provenza left, immediately came Emily and Ricky to see their little sister.

\- Mom, she's so beautiful and so tiny. - Emily said holding her sister.

\- Yes, little angel. - Ricky added. Sharon smiled.

\- Did you see your father? - Asked Sharon.

\- No mom, we have not seen. - Emily said.

\- I do not think we'll see him. We have to go back to New York. - Ricky said. Sharon nodded. She was still tense because of Jack. What is he planning? She was trying to hide his anxiety. Emily and Ricky had left. Andy came into the room. Sharon nursing her daughter.

\- I saw that Emily and Ricky leave. - Andy said.

\- Yes, they need to return to New York. - Sharon said. Andy sat next to Sharon and smiled.

\- Daddy's princess. - Andy said. Sharon smiled.

\- Well, Dad, get your princess. - Sharon said, handing the baby to Andy.

\- But Sharon ... I ... - he stopped.

\- Take it, nothing will happen to you. - Sharon added. Andy took Caitlin carefully in his hands.

\- Sharon, she really is wonderful. - Said Andy happy.

\- Yes honey. She is our little angel. - Sharon said.

2 days later ...

Dr Nelson had said that Sharon and the baby are in excellent condition and it is now time to put them out of the hospital. Sharon straightening the clothes.

\- Oh, what do you say now to go at home? Now everything is ready. - Andy said.

\- I can not wait longer to get back at home. - Sharon said and took Caitlin in her arms.

\- Where's Nicole? - She asked.

\- At home, with Rusty. Waiting for us. - Andy replied and took his jacket.

\- Oh, I understand. - Sharon said. Sharon and Andy drove to home. Nicole and Rusty was preparing suprise for the arrival of their little sister.

\- All Done? - Asked Nicole.

\- Yes. The inscriptions are ready and also the cards of good wishes. - Rusty said.

\- Very good. - Nicole said. Suddenly arrived Sharon and Andy. They were pleasantly surprised. Everything was decorated.

\- Oh my God! What is this? - Sharon asked surprised. Andy read aloud the captions:

\- Welcome Caitlin Flynn! ...

\- Do you like it? - Rusty asked.

\- Yes, very much. - Andy said. Nicole handed the basket to Sharon, where were the cards with good wishes from their colleagues at the LAPD.

\- What is this? - asked with a smile Sharon.

\- These are cards with good wishes from your colleagues in the LAPD. - Nicole said. Sharon was filled with emotion. She handed Caitlin to Andy and read each card. She smiled.

\- It was really a big surprise. - Sharon said. Caitlin suddenly began to cry.

\- Hey, honey, what's wrong with you? - Asked Andy the baby.

\- Give it to me, she is probably hungry. - Sharon said. Andy handed the baby to Sharon. They went into the nursery.

\- This is your bedroom, dear. - Sharon said softly. Andy smiled. Sharon feed Caitlin, she sang a lullaby to her daughter and put her to sleep. She and Andy stood close to her and watched her sleep. Andy hugged Sharon.

\- Hey Andy, what are you doing? - She whispered.

\- I just missed you. - Andy said softly and snuggled into it.

\- I understand, but this is not the place. - Sharon said.

\- I did not know that you sing so good captain. - Andy joked.

\- Stop lieutenant. We will wake Caitlin. - She said softly, and jokingly. Sharon grabbed the hand of Andy and they came out of the room very quietly. Nicole and Rusty talked in the living room. Sharon and Andy went into the bedroom. Andy locked the door and pulled Sharon to himself.

\- So I missed you very much. - He said and gently kissed her lips.

\- I miss you too, but this is not the time now. - Sharon said.

\- The only thing you want is to curl up with you. - Andy said.

\- When your daughter crying at 2 am, what do you do? - She joked.

\- For my daughter I would do everything. She is my princess. But you're the queen. - He said and kissed Sharon again. Caitlin suddenly woke up and started crying.

\- Oh, my God! I should go to her. - Sharon said and opened the door. She ran to the room of Caitlin.

\- Well, Provenza was right. The characteristic of my daughter like mine. - He said with a smile and went to Sharon.


	13. Parenting

**_So ... Sharon and Andy parenting ... Sharon sees Jack again and wonders why he always pursued. She decided to tell all to Andy. When he learns, he was nervous at all costs is ready to learn why Jack chasing them. (sorry for mistakes)_**

Sharon held his daughter in her arms. She was crying loudly.

\- Oh, dear, what's wrong? Why are you crying so much? - Sharon said of the baby.

\- What, why my little princess crying so much? - Asked Andy worried.

\- I do not know Andy, I have no idea. It's been a long time since I have not seen baby. - Sharon said.

\- Andy, please hold the baby. - Sharon said. Once Andy took Caitlin, she stopped crying. Sharon was surprised and smiled.

\- Hey, she stopped crying. You're incredible Andy. - Sharon said, stroking her daughter.

\- So my little princess wanted her daddy ... - Andy added with a smile.

\- It seems that she likes to be in the arms of her father. - Sharon said.

\- Hey, do not be jealous? - Andy said with a laugh.

\- Perhaps. - She joked. Caitlin slept in the hands of Andy. He put the baby back in her cradle. Sharon and Andy returned to the living room, where were Nicole and Rusty.

\- I'm sorry that we have slowed but Caitlin did not leave us. - said with a smile Sharon.

\- Do not worry, we heard the cries of the little princess. - Nicole said.

\- Nicole, will you have dinner with us? - Andy asked.

\- No Dad, I have to go, I have urgent work. - Said Nicole and took her purse.

\- Will you come back right? - Asked Sharon.

\- Of course, tomorrow we'll see. - Nicole replied and left.

\- Rusty will you have dinner? - Asked Sharon.

\- Oh, not Mom, I will dine out. I will see friends. - Rusty said.

\- Oh, I see. Do not delay. - Sharon said.

\- Do not worry. - Rusty said, and left. Sharon sat on the couch tired. Andy approached her.

\- You're not going to dinner? - He asked.

\- No, I'm so tired. I do not eat. - Sharon said. He sat down beside her.

\- I did not know that our little princess will kill us so much. - Andy said with a laugh. Sharon smiled.

\- This is only the beginning lieutenant. - She joked. Andy hugged her.

\- Want to sleep? You're tired. - he said.

\- I think you're right. I need a rest. - she said. Sharon and Andy went to the bedroom. Still lie on the bed Sharon slept. Andy looked at her with admiration. Rusty still had not returned. It was 2:00am in the morning. Caitlin suddenly began to cry. Andy asleep. Sharon woke up and became quiet. She went to her daughter in the nursery.

\- What is the problem princess, why are you crying? - Sharon said softly with a smile. She took Caitlin in her hands and began to breastfeed. Andy suddenly awoke and felt that Sharon was not in bed. He guessed that she was in the room of Caitlin.

\- Sharon? - He said quietly.

\- Oh, Andy I woke you? - She whispered.

\- No, I just felt that my wife is not up to me. - He said with a smile.

\- Caitlin was crying and I had to come. - Explained Sharon.

\- I know honey, Caitlin is a big minx. - Andy said. Sharon held her.

\- Give her to me, you're very tired, I'll take care of my daughter. - Andy said.

\- Are you really going to handle it? - Asked Sharon. Andy nodded. She handed the baby gently to him and went into the bedroom.

\- Well my little minx ... Now Dad will help you to sleep. - Andy said the baby. He did not want those wonderful moments have an end. Sharon read the book and saw that Andy enters the bedroom with Caitlin. She smiled and put the book down.

\- Now I need to sleep with my two girls. - Andy said. He put the baby on the bed between them. Sharon stroked his daughter, who was asleep. Andy put his hand on Caitlin.

\- Sharon ... I can not believe that all this is happening. - Andy said.

\- Me too. This seems to be a dream. But the truth is that our daughter is now with us and will always be so. - said with a smile Sharon. In the morning, Rusty and Andy were having breakfast. Sharon again fed Caitlin.

\- Mom, do not you get tired a lot? - Rusty was worried.

\- No dear, do not worry. This fatigue is sweet. - Sharon said.

\- Honey, you will your breakfast yet? - Andy asked sternly.

\- Do not worry. Caitlin fed. And you will not go in the LAPD? - She asked sternly.

\- I'll go, but ... trying to tell Andy.

\- I do not want excuses. If you are done with your breakfast you can go to work. - Sharon said.

\- Well, I can not convince. - Andy said and took the bag with documents. He kissed Sharon and his little daughter.

\- I will miss you very much. - Said Andy.

\- I know, but work is work. If there is a problem, give me a call. - Sharon said with a smile. When Andy left, Sharon put Caitlin back in her cradle and sat down to rest. She was really tired. Sharon has become to take raspberry tea. Suddenly she noticed through the window Jack.

\- Oh, my God! What does he want? - Sharon said herself nervous. She knew that Rusty's at home and outside. She wanted to catch Jack. When she came out, she did not see him.

\- Damn it! Where disappeared this man? I'm sure that I saw him. - Talking to herself Sharon. She went back at home and closed the door.

\- Mom, where out? - Rusty asked.

\- Nothing, dear, I just thought I saw a familiar person, but I have imagined that I saw him. - She lied.

\- Well, if you say so. - Rusty said.

\- Caitlin wake up? - She asked.

\- No, sleeping like an angel. - He replied with a smile.

\- Oh, ok, you want some tea? - She asked.

\- Yes. - He said. Sharon was still conceived for Jack. Why is he still poisons her life? In the evening she was decided to share everything with Andy.

When Andy was already at home Sharon sat next to him to talk.

\- Andy, we need to talk. - she said.

\- Well dear, what's the problem? - He asked surprised. Sharon did not know where to start. She thought for a moment. She cleared her throat ready to explain her concerns.

\- Actually, Andy ... For several months worries me something. - she said.

\- What is it? - Andy asked.

\- Two months ago when I received a false contraction, you asked for the reason and I would not tell you. - Explained Sharon.

\- Yes, and? - Said forward Andy.

\- The reason ... The reason was Jack. - She said, and sighed. Andy was filled with anger.

\- But Sharon, how can you hide this from me? - Andy shouted.

\- Understand me. Then I did not want to have conflict. I thought he came on purpose, just to annoy me. But today I saw it again in front of our house and gone down to get him. But I was down, he was gone. - Sharon said sadly. Andy took her hand.

\- Because this person, you can suffer ... I ... if something had happened to you or with our daughter and knew that the reason is Jack, I really would kill him. - Andy said angrily.

\- Relax. Everything is fine. I just do not know why he did not leave us across. - Sharon said. Andy thought for a moment.

\- Tomorrow will take care of it, do not worry. - Andy said and hugged Sharon.


	14. Criminal Murder

_**So**_ ** _... Jack was killed ... Sharon and Andy are in shock. Who and why would want to kill him? And how they will communicate this news to Emily and Ricky? (sorry for mistakes)_**

After a long painful conversation Sharon and Andy were with Caitlin. Only his daughter could soothe his anger.

\- Hey, Princess, your mother always leaves the most difficult things to me. - Andy said with a laugh while changing baby's diaper. He looked at Sharon for a moment. She stood thoughtfully.

\- Sharon, what do you think? - Andy asked anxiously.

\- According to you? - she said.

\- For that, Jack? Oh honey, stop to think. Soon we'll know the truth. - He told her. Sharon nodded. She suddenly laughed when saw Andy with dirty diapers.

\- Hey, Andy ... You look ... very strange ... - she joked.

\- If so funny, you come, help me. - Andy said. She smiled.

\- Well, well. Let me help you. - Sharon said and sat down beside him. He threw dirty diapers and Sharon put the new of baby. Parenting at that age was strange but very nice. They were really happy. The next morning Sharon noticed that Andy is not at home.

\- Where he can be at this time? - She was wondered. She saw Rusty in front of his door.

\- Good morning, Mom. - He said sleepily.

\- Good morning, dear. Do you know where is Andy? - She asked surprised.

\- I do not know. - He said. Sharon thought for a moment.

\- Will we have breakfast together? - Sharon said with a smile.

\- Yes of course. - Rusty said.

\- Very well, go into the kitchen after a while I come. - Sharon said, and went into the nursery. Caitlin asleep. Sharon looked at her for a moment.

\- Oh, my sweet girl ... - Sharon said the baby and quietly closed the door when she leave. She went into the kitchen where Rusty was waiting for her.

\- Is she sleeping? - He asked quietly.

\- Yes, asleep. - Sharon said with a soft smile and prepare breakfast. Andy was in the LAPD. He talked with Provenza.

\- I do not know what we do with this Jack. She's very worried. I'm afraid, really. - Andy explained.

\- That's what I wanted to talk to you. - Provenza said thoughtfully.

\- What? - Andy asked.

\- Last night we learned about midnight criminal homicide. - Provenza said.

\- So? - Andy said.

\- When we were at the crime scene the body was difficult to recognize. We did some tests and found out ... that the victim actually is .. Jack. - Former husband of the captain. - Provenza said. Andy was in shock. Who killed Jack and for what?

\- Are you sure that this is really Jack? - Andy asked.

\- Yes I am sure. - Provenza said.

\- Oh, how do I say this to Sharon. Well how she would tell to Emily and Ricky? - He asked himself. After breakfast, Sharon picked up the phone and called Andy.

\- Andy, where are you? Where did you go so early? - Sharon asked sternly.

\- Well, I ... I'm in the LAPD. - He said. Sharon calmed down.

\- Well, when will you be back? - Asked Sharon.

\- 7, 8 pm in the evening. - Andy said. They closed the phone. Sharon felt something in his voice.

\- I'm sure that there is something seriously what he hiding from me. - said Sharon to herself.

\- Mom, I think, Caitlin has a temperature. - Rusty said worried.

\- Oh, my God! - She exclaimed and ran into her daughter's room. She took Caitlin in her arms.

\- You're right, Rusty. She really has a temperature. I'll call Dr. Nelson. - she said.

\- Hello, Dr. Nelson. Sharon Flynn calling. - Introduced herself.

\- Oh, Mrs. Sharon, what happened? - Asked Nelson.

\- My daughter Caitlin has a temperature and I worry a lot. She was born a few days ago and now has a temperature. - Explained worried Sharon.

\- Sharon, this is completely normal. Do not worry. Bring her to the hospital, I want to review it. - Said Nelson. 15 minutes later, Sharon was already in the hospital. Nelson carefully review Caitlin. She crossed her syrup.

\- Is everything alright? - Asked Sharon.

\- Yes, everything is fine Mrs. Sharon. Just slightly a cold, nothing bad. - Nelson replied with a smile.

\- Oh, I'm glad. I'm sorry that I worry so much, but this baby is a great gift for me and Andy. We are not thinking that we would have a child. It was not planned, but this little angel is really a gift for us. - Sharon said holding Caitlin. Nelson smiled.

\- I understand your concerns. But Caitlin is in excellent condition, do not worry. - she said. Sharon relax. Rusty was waiting in the waiting room.

\- How is she mom? - Rusty asked worried.

\- Very well dear, do not worry. Just a cold. - Explained Sharon.

\- I am glad. Do you go back to home? - Rusty asked. Sharon thought.

\- No, I will not go to home yet. If you want to go, you go. I'll go to Andy with Caitlin, I want to talk about something important. - She said.

\- Well, beware. - Rusty said and walked away. Sharon was determined to speak openly, she had no time to wait. She arrived at the LAPD with Caitlin in her arms. Everyone was in shock. The captain here?

\- Captain, hello. What brings you here? - Amy asked looking at the baby.

\- I just wanted to talk with Andy. - She explained.

\- Lieutenant Flynn is in your office. - Amy said.

\- Very good. - she said.

\- Captain, your daughter is so beautiful. - Added Amy with smile. Sharon nodded.

\- Captain? - said Provenza.

\- Lieutenant Provenza. - she said.

\- What are you doing here? - He asked.

\- I came to talk with Andy, excuse me. - She said, and walked to the office. Amy and Provenza were surprised. Sharon knocked on the door.

\- Join. - Said Andy inside. When he saw Sharon before him, he was surprised.

\- Sharon? What are you doing here? - He asked.

\- I came to talk. Sorry but I could not wait until the evening. - She explained. Andy took Caitlin in his arms.

\- Sharon, she is very warm. - Andy worried.

\- Do not worry. There is a slight temperature, but we were with Dr. Nelson. She said there is nothing wrong. - Sharon said. Andy sat beside her.

\- What do you want to talk about? - He asked.

\- What worries Andy? - She asked. He thought for a moment.

\- What? I do not understand. - Andy said.

\- You understand me perfectly. When we talked this morning, I felt that there was something wrong, something hiding from me. Andy, please. Tell me ... What are you hiding? - asked Sharon again. Andy handed Caitlin back to Sharon. He took a deep breath.

\- I'll tell you. - He said.

\- Provenza told me that they have found the body of a man difficult to detect criminal homicide. - Andy said.

\- And? - Sharon said.

\- They did some tests and found that the body is ... ... the Jack. - Andy said. Sharon stopped to think for a moment.

\- But how? Andy, how is this possible? - Asked Sharon. She was in shock.

\- I do not know dear, I have no idea. I am also in shock. - Andy said.

\- How? And who would want to kill him? - Thinking Sharon. Andy sat beside her.

\- How do we say to Emily and Ricky? - He asked.

\- I have no idea. They will be very upset. - Sharon said.

\- Calm down, we'll say the best way. - Andy said and hugged Sharon.


	15. Unexpected Conversion

**_So .. I'm sorry it's so sad ... Sharon must cope with her heavy disease ... Is the support of Andy and her family will help her to cope with the difficulties? (sorry for mistakes)_**

Sharon and Andy were at home. They still did not know how to tell the news to Emily and Ricky. Sharon took the phone with trembling hands. She could not find the number of Emily.

\- Sharon, calm down. You tremble. - Said Andy worried. Sharon dropped the phone.

\- I feel bad Andy ... - Sharon said softly and collapsed into the arms of Andy.

\- Sharon, can you hear me? What happened to you? Sharon! - Andy yelled.

\- Andy, what's happening? - Rusty asked.

\- I do not know Rusty, she suddenly fainted. Please call 911 quickly and take Caitlin. - Andy cried.

\- Immediately. - said worried Rusty.

\- Sharon, everything will be fine honey. - He said embracing her. Ambulance carted Sharon to the hospital. Rusty was informed Nicole. He held Caitlin, who was crying.

\- Sharon, can you hear me? - Andy asked again hopefully. Sharon opened her eyes slightly.

\- Andy ... - she whispered.

\- Do not worry honey, we'll be in the hospital, everything will be fine. - Andy said, holding her hand. Andy, Nicole and Rusty expecting news in the waiting room.

\- How long will this damn review? - Said Andy rage.

\- Calm down, Dad, please. Caitlin scare. - Begged Nicole. He nodded. He could not control himself. Suddenly Dr. Sanchez left the room.

\- Doctor, how is Sharon? - Asked Andy worried.

\- Calm down. We did some tests, but do not yet know the cause of her condition. Tomorrow we will do two more tests. Only then I can say something specific. You can see her, excuse me. - Sanchez said. Andy was totally confused. He went to Sharon. She smiled slightly. He sat down beside her.

\- How are you honey? - Andy asked.

\- I'm fine Andy, do not worry. - Sharon said.

\- I was so scared ... If something had happened ... - Andy said.

\- Shshtt ... Stop. Nothing bad happened. From what I fainted? - Interrupted Sharon.

\- We still do not know why. Tomorrow they'll do two more tests and then Dr. Sanchez will explain why. - He said.

\- We are here. - Said Nicole and led Caitlin to Sharon.

\- Give me my daughter. - Begged Sharon. Nicole carefully handed Caitlin to Sharon.

\- My little princess ... - She smiled.

\- She is also very crying Mom. - Rusty said.

\- Yes, she felt that her mother was not well. - Nicole said. Sharon took the little hand of Caitlin and kissed her.

\- Oh, we'll go. Tomorrow will see to understand the results. - Nicole said. She and Rusty they got back to home.

The next morning Sharon and Andy were very worried about the results. Dr. Sanchez went inside with a cold stare.

\- Doctor, what are the results? - Asked Sharon. Andy took her hand.

\- I can not lie. Unfortunately the results are not good. - Sanchez said sadly.

\- What is the problem? - Andy asked.

\- While browsing through the results I saw that some of the brain cells of Mrs. Sharon had broken and ... and ... was formed brain tumor about 3 cm ... - said Sanchez. Sharon suddenly released the arm of Andy and tears flowed from her eyes.

\- But how is that possible? - asked Andy if he was about to cry.

\- Look ... I know it's very difficult for you, but it's the truth. We will do everything possible to save the life of Mrs. Sharon, I assure you, we will try. - said Sanchez.

\- And ... what happens now? - Sharon asked with tears.

\- Will take samples from you and look for bone marrow donor, and until then you will be on chemotherapy. - Said Sanchez.

\- How fast can you find such a donor? - Andy asked.

\- I can not clarify, but sometimes just go weeks, months, but may take longer and patients ... - stopped the doctor.

\- And my hair? Will I need to put a wig for treatment? - asked with fear Sharon.

\- Yes, I not lied you, from therapy your hair unfortunately will fall off, but do not worry, immediately after surgery will recover quickly. - Said the doctor. After a long painful conversation Sharon and Andy went to home. Sharon ran to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and began to cry. Andy hugged her hard.

\- Andy! - She cried. What is going to happen now? I am so sick and the children... they not know... nothing. How we will tell them? What will happen? - Sharon said crying.

\- Calm down Sharon. You're a strong woman. You can deal with everything. - Andy is trying to soothe her.

\- No, this time I am powerless ... This time ... this is the end ... - Sharon said crying.

\- No ... nothing happened ... you will overcome this insidious disease. Recovered because of Caitlin. She needs you. - Andy added.

\- Yes, she needs me ... What will happen to my child? She is so small ... was born a few days ago ... Caitlin ... she needs me Andy ... - weeping Sharon.

\- Calm down, everything will be fine. - He encouraged her. He wanted to reassure her but he could not believe this is happening to them. So far everything went so well. Their daughter was born, they were so happy. And now ... Now Sharon was ill ... Andy did not know what to do. But he was convinced that he must tell the truth to everyone about the condition of Sharon ...

The next day Sharon was in the room of her daughter. She was crying.

\- Daughter ... My dear ... My little princess ... How will split with you? With your brothers and sisters? With your father? With your father ... especially with him ... - Sharon said the baby and wept. Andy had heard everything. He was called Emily and Ricky to come from New York. Everybody expected Andy in the living room. Nicole, Emily, Ricky, Rusty, Provenza, Patrice, Amy ... All they expected to hold emergency talk. They were worried. Andy approached them.

\- Andy, what is so urgent that supposed to mean? - Asked Provenza. Andy was a sad sight. He could cry at any moment.

\- Thank you to all who came. - Andy said sadly.

\- What's happening? - said Emily.

\- Dad, when do you tell us? - Emily added.

\- It is very difficult for me ... I do not know where to begin ... - said Andy and wept. Everyone was in shock. Why Andy crying?

\- Andy, what's happening? Is there something wrong? - Patrice asked.

\- Yes ... Actually ... Yesterday we got the results of Sharon ... and they are not good ... Sharon ... Sharon is very ill. - said in a hoarse voice Andy.

\- What's wrong with our mother? - Emily asked.

\- She ... she is ill from a bad disease ... the doctor said that she would apply chemotherapy ... and ... will seek bone marrow donor ... - Andy replied. Everyone was sad. They did not expect such sad news. Emily, Ricky and Rusty began to weep.

\- No, this can not happen to my mom. - Emily said crying.

\- Andy hugged her. They began to weep together.

\- I can not believe. - Ricky said.

\- What is going to happen now? - Rusty said and began to cry too. Sharon was still in the nursery. She kissed her daughter, wiped her tears and went into the living room. She saw all the people she loves. Sharon smiled slightly and wept.


	16. Disease of Sharon

**_So sad, I know ... Everyone is very worried. Sharon is waiting for a bone marrow transplant ... Is everything going to be okay? (sorry for mistakes)_**

Lieutenant Provenza went to Sharon.

\- Captain ... We ... do not know how to explain our sadness. - Provenza said sadly.

\- Lieutenant ... I do not need to tell me anything. Thanks for the love and support of all that you give me. - Sharon said with tears in her eyes. Andy took her hand.

\- Mom, you'll be fine, do not worry. - Emily said crying.

\- I am convinced that everything will be fine, the doctors will find a suitable donor. - Soothed Nicole. Sharon smiled sadly.

\- Tomorrow we will start treatment. I hope that time will find a suitable bone marrow donor. - Andy said. When everyone left, Sharon and Andy were in the bedroom and spoke. Andy sat beside her.

\- Tomorrow ... will be a tough day... tomorrow ... we have to start with chemotherapy. - said Andy sadly. Sharon stood.

\- I refuse ... - said tearfully Sharon.

\- How did you refuse? - Andy asked.

\- Andy ... I refuse... I not want to poison my body with chemotherapy ... - Sharon said crying.

\- You're talking nonsense. - Andy shouted.

\- Andy, understand me, please ... I have a small child ... she needs me ... Caitlin was born just a week ago ... - Sharon said crying.

\- Sharon, there is no other way out. If you refuse ...

\- If I refuse, what? - She said. What will happen? Finish, come on! I would die right Andy? I would die right? - She repeated.

\- Sharon ... Sharon ... Calm down honey... - Andy said. The next morning Andy was convinced Sharon to chemotherapy, she had settled for the start of the process.

\- The first days there may be complaints. Nausea, fatigue. These are common side effects of chemotherapy that will gradually pass. - Said Dr. Sanchez.

\- How can we help? - Andy asked.

\- The immune system is weak, so keep it from diseases. Careful not bring germs and do not bring your daughter to Mrs. Sharon. - Said Sanchez.

\- Do not contact with her mother. - He added.

\- How so? How can my daughter do notcontact with me? - Sharon said angrily.

\- Mrs. Sharon should protect yourself. - Sanchez said.

\- Yes, but ...

\- Sharon ... We will do whatever it takes. Now you are important. - Andy said.

\- Are you ready? - asked the doctor.

\- Yes I'm ready. - Sharon said hesitantly.

\- Good. Mr. Flynn, exit please. - said Sanchez.

\- Well. If there is something wrong I waiting for you outside. - Andy said and took her hand. The doctor and Andy spoke out.

\- Mr. Andy today came news from the bank for bone marrow. - said Sanchez.

\- Yes. - Andy said with anticipation.

\- Unfortunately, there is no compatible donor. - Sanchez said sadly.

\- I do not understand. All over Los Angeles does not at least one person with appropriate blood? - infuriated Andy.

\- In the bank will not. Voluntary donors are few. People do not even know that such a bank exists. - Said Dr. Sanchez.

\- What are we going to do? - Andy asked anxiously.

\- Wait samples from relatives. There are also international banks. - Said Sanchez.

\- Already research across America. - Andy said.

\- It is better to look at neighboring countries. Try. - he said.

\- Ok, but how to apply? - Andy asked.

\- You can do it via the Internet. This will speed up finding a donor. - Explained Sanchez. After a long conversation, Andy was in the LAPD with Provenza, to discuss the status of Sharon.

\- How is she? - Asked Provenza.

\- Has dropped out. I left her at home. - Andy said.

\- Her breath how is? - Amy asked.

\- She behaves as she can. - Andy said.

\- What did the doctor say? - Added Provenza.

\- Bad news. In the bank for bone marrow in Los Angeles have nothing. - He replied.

\- How, nothing? - Asked angry Provenza.

\- There is no suitable donor. - Andy said sadly.

\- A relatives? - Amy asked.

\- It is not clear yet, does not result. - Andy said. But if they are not suitable ... - Andy stopped.

\- Enough do not talk like that. - Interrupted Provenza.

\- According to the doctor a chance is in the neighboring countries. - Andy added.

\- Very well, then let the doctor to review.- Amy said.

\- No, the bureaucracy is difficult. Much better is to go I. - Andy said.

\- No Andy, Sharon needs you. We'll go, right Amy? - Provenza said.

\- Yes of course. Andy, stay with Sharon and Caitlin. - She added. The evening Sharon no eat dinner.

\- Mom, you're not touched anything on your plate. - Emily said. Please eat some.

\- I do not want Emily, left me. - Sharon said without strength.

\- Listen to fight the disease need to catch a meal. - Nicole said.

\- Nicole nauseated me, leave me alone. - she said.

\- Nicole left Sharon. Do not force it. - Andy said.

\- No Dad, can not go hungry. - Nicole replied.

\- Later she will eat Nicole. - Rusty said. Suddenly Ricky came with his sister Caitlin in his arms.

\- Ricky? What's happening? - Sharon asked anxiously.

\- Mom, she was crying and I could not calm her down. - Ricky replied.

\- Oh, my God! Give me to me. - Sharon said. Ricky carefully forward Caitlin to Sharon. Andy suddenly took Caitlin out of the hands.

\- But Andy ... What are you doing? - She asked angrily.

\- Honey, do not you hear the doctor? You have to keep from germs. Caitlin is sick. - Said Andy concerned.

\- I will cuddle with you sweetheart. - Andy said the baby.

\- Good night sunshine. Dad will help you to sleep. - Sharon said with tears. Andy went into the nursery. Sharon has already received the first symptoms of the disease. She filled out every day personal diary, so how does the disease, what symptoms experienced and what happens to her. At night, when all were asleep Sharon took her diary and began to fill ...

\- May 8, Tuesday morning ... ... nausea, headache ... May 9 ... Wednesday ... went to the doctor ... need a bone marrow transplant ... only to find a donor ... i have nosebleeds ... May 10 ... May 11 ... Emily and Ricky gave blood ... Andy, my children, my family is with me... We are waiting for a bone marrow transplant ... I feel good ... I'll be fine ... - Sharon wrote in his diary. She wept loudly ...


	17. First symptoms

**_Sharon is trying not to lose hope, but she feels that everything is coming to an end ... Is it really so? (sorry for mistakes)_**

Sharon continued to fill his diary.

\- I feel more exhausted than ever ... The hardest thing is to stay away from Caitlin ... I can not approach her ... It seems like a nightmare ... I do not want to lose my family .. . I like them a lot ... I'm afraid ... - Sharon wrote in her diary, and slept a deep sleep ... In the morning Andy is preparing to leave the LAPD. He sat next to Sharon and kissed her.

\- Good morning. - he said.

\- Good morning. - She replied.

\- How are you? - He asked.

\- Better, the side effects went. - She replied.

\- Well I'm glad. Tonight get ready. We'll go out to dinner together, going for a walk. If you get tired we'll go immediately. Do you agree? - He asked.

\- Yes, well, I agree. - She replied. They kissed each other. The evening, when Andy came to home he and Sharon had come out to dinner. He wanted Sharon to get away at least almost of problems.

\- You fell, our first day in the LAPD? - Andy asked.

\- How will I forget this moment? The day of the great quarrel. - Sharon said.

\- You were petulant unknown captain and then became my favorite Sharon. My wife Sharon ... mother of my child. And more and more I love you Sharon. - Andy said.

\- Now I'm the sick ... Sharon - she said.

\- No, you're my Sharon. And I'm madly in love with you. - Andy said. Sharon laughed.

\- One dance? - Andy asked.

\- We will dance? Are you serious? - Sharon said.

\- Yes, if you have the strength. - Andy added.

\- I have strength, I do not know ... Well ... - Sharon said, smiling slightly. They began to dance romantically.

\- Are you okay? - Andy asked.

\- Yes, I'm fine. - She replied gently.

\- Let's sit down? - Andy asked again.

\- No, we have not danced long time and I love you so much. Suddenly, as she said those words, she passed into the arms of Andy. He immediately made her sit on a chair.

\- Sharon, Sharon can you hear me? - He cried with fear.

\- Yes, I'm fine. Andy, please take me home. - Sharon said without strength.

\- Okay, now go to home. - Andy said and picked her up. They were already at home.

\- Last night I did not have you bring out. - Andy said.

\- It was good Andy, just a little dizzy. - Sharon said.

\- You take very strong drugs because it is. - Nicole added.

\- Yes. - Emily said.

\- Caitlin still sleep it? - Asked Sharon.

\- Yes Mom, do not worry. - Rusty said.

\- As I feel bad, Andy always tells me: "Think that dream, close your eyes and open them, everything will be as it was before." Soon there will be results from samples of my daughter Emily and my son Ricky. Every day, grows my hope. And fear ... I have terrified that I can be separated from them... Then I remember the words of Andy, I see the children's hands outstretched towards me, and I repeat: it's just a bad dream that will soon end. The Love of Andy and my family will give me new life. It's been three weeks since all gave blood ... Every morning I open my eyes with the same hope ... Andy takes care of me as a child ... but keep away from me my own child... my little princess Caitlin... My daughter Caitlin, not even remember those days ... remains very little ... And worst nightmare will end ... - expression in her diary Sharon. In the morning she was sound asleep. Andy sat down beside her and kissed her gently.

\- Good morning. - he said.

\- Good morning. - She replied.

\- How are you? - Andy asked.

\- Do not worry, I'm fine. - Sharon said.

\- I'll go to the LAPD and back. - Andy said.

\- If you want stay there, I'm fine. - Sharon added.

\- I want to cuddle up to you. - he replied with a smile. I will not be long.

\- Good. - Sharon said. After Andy has gone, she got out of bed, looked in the mirror and saw that her hair dripping. She began to shout and cry loudly.

\- This is the voice of Mom! - said worried Emily.

\- Yes, let's go to see what happens. - Nicole said. When they got it inside, they saw that Sharon took scissors and cut her hair.

\- Mom! What are you doing! - Emily cried.

\- Emily left me. - Shouted she said.

\- Stop Sharon, please. - Cried Nicole.

\- What are you doing Mom? Why prune your beautiful hair? - Emily asked.

\- Beautiful hair? Is that beautiful hair? Here look, look how nice hair. - Sharon said, and showed how her hair fall out.

\- Listen. The roots are yours. They will grow again, you should not worry so let's leave the scissors. - Emily said.

\- Yes, come on Sharon, please. - Nicole added.

\- Well, I will not do it. Well ... - Sharon said and sat on the bed crying. Andy sat pensive at the office of Sharon. Suddenly came Provenza and Amy.

\- What happens Andy? Why are you so thoughtful? - Asked Provenza.

\- How not to be conceived Louie? Today came the reply from banks in the neighboring countries. There is no suitable donor for Sharon. - He said sadly.

\- How does? - Amy asked.

\- There is no! - Andy shouted. Neither in America nor in neighboring countries. And if it is not compatible with the family, then ... - he stopped.

\- Enough! Do not talk like that. - Interrupted angrily Provenza. The captain will be fine and will again be strong.

\- I want to be strong for Sharon. I want to keep, but I can not, and do not know what will happen with our live. My wife fades away before my eyes and I'm with tied hands. - Andy shouted and cried loudly.

\- Do not lose hope Andy, everything will be fine. Just have a little patience and wait. - Provenza said.

\- How long will we wait Louie? Every day it's getting worse and dangerous for Sharon, I did not want to lose her. - Andy said. After about 15 minutes he call Nicole and Emily to inquire about Sharon.

\- Hello, Nicole. How is she? - Andy asked.

\- Not very good dad. - Nicole said.

\- Why? What happened? - Andy asked.

\- A moment ago, she took the scissors and cut her hair ... ... With Emily've stopped her very difficult ... - Nicole said desperately.

\- Let me hear her. - Andy said.

\- Okay, but please do not tell to her that still has not found a donor, do not want to be sad even more. - Nicole said and entered the room of Sharon. She picked up the phone without a willingness to talk.

\- Yes? - Sharon said.

\- Sharon? Are you all right honey? - Andy asked.

\- I do not know Andy ... I'm not particularly well. - Sharon said.

\- What's wrong? - Andy asked.

\- My hair falls. No individual hairs on handfuls falls Andy. - She replied crying.

\- Sweetheart, was expected, the doctor told us. - Andy said as if he was about to cry.

\- Do not stand it anymore Andy. - Sharon said crying louder.

\- I'm coming right now. - Andy said.

\- No no! Do not come Andy. - Sharon said.

\- Why? - He asked.

\- Do not come, do not want to see me in this condition. - Sharon said.

\- Do not be silly. - Andy said.

\- Do not come Andy. - Sharon repeated. Andy, please ... I want to be alone.

\- Fine, as you wish. - Andy said.

\- Sharon ... I love you so much... ... - Andy said and hung up. After about two hours, Nicole and Sharon were in the a hair-dressing salon. Sharon was put in a dark wig forced of Nicole.

\- Why you was launched this hair so long? Look how is beautiful so Sharon. Detects your face, your beautiful eyes. I want as your hairstyle. - Nicole said with a smile. Sharon laughed.

\- Becomes even more beautiful when you smile. - Nicole said. The evening Andy and Sharon were in the room.

\- This hair suits you much, no kidding, very beautiful. - Andy said.

\- Do not. - Sharon said.

\- Do not lie, had earlier to a haircut. - Andy said.

\- Thank you. - Sharon said. Andy hugged Sharon.


	18. Bad news

**_Tensions grew ... Sharon will continue there with the treatment? Will they find a suitable donor?_**

Sharon and Andy sat holding each other in the room.

\- Let's walk you out? - Andy asked.

\- No. - Sharon said sadly.

\- We'll have a drink, come on Sharon will not tire. Is that fine? - Andy said.

\- Good. - She replied hesitantly.

\- Do you remember what I asked often? - Asked Sharon.

\- What? - Andy said.

\- Will you love me as I get old even more. - Sharon said with a smile.

\- Oh yeah. Your everyday issues. Will you still love me when my face is wrinkled? Will you still love me when I'm toothless grandmother? - Andy laughed.

\- I wondered and wanted to know. You know I have not gotten love for 20 years. You are my true love Andy. - Sharon said.

\- Are you still wondering? - Andy asked.

\- No, now I know everything. - Sharon said and they embraced more strongly. The next morning Sharon opened her eyes slightly and with weary eyes looked at Andy.

\- Good morning. - he said.

\- What time is it? - Asked Sharon.

\- Almost lunch. - Andy said.

\- Lunch? What makes Caitlin? - Asked Sharon.

\- Caitlin is with Nicole, she knows how to calm her. - Andy said.

\- Very good. - Sharon said.

\- Let's get up, let's go have breakfast together out. - Andy said.

\- No, I have no strength Andy. - Sharon said.

\- Come on. - He insisted.

\- No, really, I'll stay at home. I do not want to digress from the children. - Sharon said.

\- Well, then wait. - Andy added.

\- What are you going to do? - said Sharon. Andy bring a romantic breakfast to Sharon in the room.

\- Andy ... You're so romantic. - Exclaimed Sharon. He helped the food. Suddenly the phone rang. It was Dr. Sanchez.

\- Hello, Dr. Sanchez. Say. - Andy said.

\- Mr. Andy came out the results of blood samples from the family of Mrs. Sharon. Come to the hospital to talk. - he said.

\- I can not come, you have good news? - Andy asked.

\- It would be good to mention here. - Sanchez said.

\- Doctor, please tell me on the phone. How are the results? - Andy said.

\- We examined tissue compatibility with the patient. Unfortunately, nobody in the family is not suitable donor. - Sad Sanchez said.

\- How come nobody? - Andy asked with a sinking heart.

\- Unfortunately. - Added Sanchez.

\- Well, thank you, have a nice day. - Andy said and hung up thoughtfully.

\- What hapens Andy? - Asked Sharon.

\- Nothing. - He said.

\- Why so you behave? With who are you talking? - Asked Sharon.

\- With anybody, it is not important Sharon. - Trying to hide Andy.

\- With Dr. Sanchez, right? What did he say? Andy, tell me what said . - Sharon said with tears in her eyes.

\- The results have come out. - Andy said.

\- And? What are they? - Sharon asked again.

\- Not good. In the family there is no suitable donor. - Andy said with a sad face.

\- And Emily and Ricky? - Asked Sharon.

\- Sharon, nobody. - Andy said.

\- How can nobody Andy? - Sharon said.

\- I do not know Sharon will find elsewhere. - Andy said angrily.

\- Where do we find Andy? We can not find. - Shouted Sharon.

\- Sharon, calm down. - Andy said.

\- Andy, if not now happened and does not happen never. - She added.

\- Sharon, please calm down. - Andy said. The two began to quarrel. Andy do not knew how to reassure Sharon. Everyone else ran at them and helped Andy to reassure her. They took her to the hospital. Andy talked with Dr. Sanchez.

\- How is the situation Doctor? What is going to happen now? - Asked Andy worried.

\- So far, the situation is not complicated Mr. Andy. The crisis is a result of the experienced shock. More disturbing to me is that not find a donor. - Sanchez said.

\- What will we do Doctor? - Andy said.

\- We are waiting for a response from the blood bank in Europe. - Said Sanchez.

\- And if it is negative? - Andy asked with tears in her eyes.

\- Then the situation is complicated pretty. Waste time each day. To put it bluntly ... I'm afraid ... will develop leukemia. - Said Sanchez.

\- And nothing you can not do? - Andy asked.

\- We will continue with chemotherapy but without a bone marrow transplant, the chances of improvement are slim. - Said Sanchez. Andy went into the room where it was placed Sharon. She opened her eyes.

\- Honey, are you okay? - Andy asked.

\- Where are the children? - she said.

\- At home. Nicole is with Caitlin.

\- And Emily, Ricky and Rusty? - Asked Sharon.

\- They are outside, waiting. - Andy said.

\- Andy ...

\- Tell sweetheart ... - Andy said.

\- Now what will happen? - she said.

\- How what? - Andy asked surprised.

\- There is no hope right? - Sharon said.

\- Sharon, do not talk like that. Treatment continues. Every moment will come news. - said Andy.

\- If you do not come. - Sharon said.

\- Will come, will come Sharon. Now do not think about it. - Andy said and took her hand. Outside in the hallway waiting all were hopeless. Ricky suddenly began to cry.

\- My dear brother, why are you crying? - Emily asked.

\- Why does my blood does not fit? - he said.

\- Nobody fits. - She replied.

\- I can not watch more how our mother suffer. - Ricky said.

\- Me too. - Rusty said.

\- We must be strong. Still has the support of Andy and our little sister. - Emily said.

\- You're right. - Rusty said.

\- Be sure somewhere will delight us good news. I am sure. - Emily said. Sharon lay thoughtfully.

\- Take me to home Andy. I do not want chemotherapy, take me to home. - she said.

\- Sharon, we must continue until we find a donor. - Andy said.

\- We will not find a donor. Even my children are not appropriate, how will you find another? Give me your hand. No sense of chemotherapy until we find a donor. I beg you, spare me those pangs. I already want to be with my children. Promise me Andy. Promise me, please. - Sharon said.

\- Good. - Andy said, and grabbed her arm hard. They kissed gently. Sharon was already asleep. Andy left the room. Emily, Ricky and Rusty were sitting outside and waiting for news from Andy.

\- Good morning. - he said.

\- Good morning. - Rusty said.

\- Last night, Sharon decided ... Demands to return at home.

\- She'll be back of course, is not here to hold her. As a fix, would return. - Rusty said.

\- We are talking about another. She has decided that there is no sense of treatment. - Andy said.

\- How is it Andy? - Emily said.

\- She refuses, Emily, does not want to heal. She wants to spend time with her children. - Andy said with tears.

\- What? What are you talking about Andy? - Ricky asked, surprised.

\- That cant happen. - Rusty said.

\- It would be suicide. - Emily added.

\- Andy spoke again with Mom should not be denied. - Rusty said.

\- I talked. - Andy said.

\- Once again you'll talk. You will convince Andy will not allow it. - Emily insisted weeping.

\- Can not you convince her? - Rusty said.

\- I can not. I tried, but could not. - Andy said.


	19. Lost

**_Sharon every day lose hope ... She now thinks that everything has come to an end ... It really will be the end?_**

All entered to the room with Dr. Sanchez to persuade Sharon to continue with treatment.

\- As you end treatment, putting your live at risk. - Sanchez said.

\- Andy, tell, please. - Emily insisted.

\- Emily ... - Sharon said sternly.

\- Be reasonable Mom. - Rusty said.

\- Listen Doctor Mom. - Ricky added.

\- Children, I just want to go at home. - Sharon said. Why do not you understand me? I want to spend all my time with my little daughter Caitlin.

\- Doctor, will install all systems and everything that she need at home. Let's try for a while? - Andy said.

\- The decision is yours. - Sanchez said.

\- Come on Andy let go. - Sharon said.

\- I have a surprise for you. - he said.

\- What? - She asked.

\- Come out. - he said. All came out. Sharon's eyes watered when she saw the her team from the LAPD.

\- See Sharon. All are come for you. - Andy said with a smile. Sharon's eyes lit up more brightly.

\- All of them, waiting in line to give blood. - Andy added. They came to her for embrace.

\- Quickly healed Captain, we need you. - Amy said.

\- Thank you, Amy. - Exclaimed Sharon.

\- Captain, we need you. I believe that the blood of at least one of us will fit. - Julio said.

\- I hope Julio. - Sharon said. She was really happy for the nice surprise. In the evening, Sharon was at home. She went into the room of her daughter Caitlin. She looked at her for a long time. After a while Sharon went back to the bedroom. She removed the scarf from her head and stared at the wig made against her. The next morning all have breakfast together.

\- Where is Sharon, will not have breakfast with us? - Asked Nicole.

\- I do not know, probably still asleep, or is prepared. - Emily said.

\- Here, go down. - Rusty said. Andy wore in his hands Caitlin.

\- Good morning. - Nicole said.

\- Good morning. - Sharon and Andy answered.

\- Come on, Mom, sit down to eat breakfast. Nicole has prepared special foods for you, very delicious. - Emily said.

\- No dear, you eat, I'm not hungry. - Sharon said.

\- But Mom, you need to eat to have strength and good health. - Rusty said.

\- Yes Mom, please eat some. - Ricky added.

\- Children, please. I'm not hungry and I can not eat. - Sharon said. After about half an hour, Sharon and Andy were in the hospital.

\- Doctor, how long shall we continue? - Asked Sharon.

\- With chemotherapy you? Yet only two sessions.- said the doctor.

\- During this time they will find a donor. - Andy added.

\- Hopefully. - she said.

\- You are ready to start? - Sanchez said.

\- Yes, I'm ready, Andy get it. - said Sharon handed the wig to Andy. The session had begun. Andy was waiting outside thinking about the future. In the evening everyone was tired.

\- My beauty... - telling Emily and playing with Caitlin. After some time, Sharon and Andy were in the bedroom and spoke.

\- You know Andy ... I think I still managed to achieve something important in my life. - Sharon said.

\- And what is it? - Andy asked.

\- My family. You, Emily, Ricky, Rusty and our smallest Princess Caitlin. You give me a reason for living, but now ... - said Sharon.

\- But now what? - Andy asked.

\- I'm finally on the end of my way Andy. This is probably my last weeks, my last days. - she said.

\- Do not say that nothing is over. It all starts now. - Andy said sternly.

\- Not Andy. I'm dying and you know it very well. Every day my condition is getting worse. Vomiting blood, no have hair, permanently put a wig. I can not go in the LAPD, I can not care for my children... can not anything Andy, nothing. - Sharon said.

\- On the contrary. Everything will be arranged. I assure you this is not the end. - Andy said. Sharon suddenly fainted.

\- Sharon? Sharon can you hear me? Sharon! - Andy shouted. All brought Sharon to the hospital.

\- How is she Doctor? - Andy asked worried.

\- There is a slight viral infection included in antibiotic treatment. - Said Sanchez.

\- We keep her from any infection, where she touched it? - Andy said.

\- It may be caused by drugs. We'll wait until morning. Do not worry. - Sanchez said.

...

\- Sharon, are you okay? - Andy asked.

\- Yes, I'm fine. - She replied. Sharon was in hospital under observation. Andy was standing close to her. She was fast asleep and dreaming.

\- Dear soul! Want to go to the park? Want to skating? - asked Sharon in her dream Caitlin. Caitlin smiled slightly.

\- My little Princess ... - she hugged her daughter.

\- Mrs. Sharon is time for drugs. - Said a young nurse and bring Caitlin.

\- No, takes her! Do not take my daughter! No! - Sharon shouted and suddenly woke up.

\- Sharon, are you okay? - Andy asked worried.

\- Yes, just I had a dream. - She replied.

\- It was poor your dream? - asked Andy and handed a glass of water to Sharon.

\- Yes, I was with Caitlin. We would go to the park and suddenly there came a nurse and took her, Andy. It was as true ...- said Sharon and wept.

\- Relax dear, Caitlin is with Nicole at home. Come sleep. - Andy said. He held her hand the whole time in remembering the good days that were had with Sharon. The first dispute, the first feelings between them, first kiss, their wedding, the birth of their daughter, their happy family ...

\- I hope we get an answer from blood banks. - Emily said sadly.

\- Oh Emily, I can not see my mom more so. - Ricky added.

\- I also, we need to save her. - Rusty said with a sigh.

\- I know, Sharon is a very strong woman, she's a captain. But ... She needs a transplant. She every day more and more lose strength and hope. - Nicole said.

...

2 months later ...

Sharon still waiting for transplantation. She lost hope and strength to fight. That left little time ... The next day was the wedding anniversary of Sharon and Andy. Andy had taken Caitlin to Sharon at the hospital.

\- Andy ... You are brought Caitlin? - She smiled and took her daughter in her arms.

\- Yes, honey. This may be the best gift for you on our anniversary, our daughter. - Andy said with a smile. Nicole preparing decorations for the anniversary of her father and Sharon.

\- What is it that tension here? - Ricky asked.

\- Dont you see? Screen. - Nicole said.

\- And what are you going to do? - He asked.

\- Are you still not understand? Prepare a short film with moments in which my father and Sharon are together, I took a copy of the cameras, it will present it as a surprise for the anniversary. - Nicole replied happily.

\- Well done, good idea. - Ricky praised her.

\- Thanks. I understand from Lieutenant Provenza, that their first kiss also inside the disc. They have cut special forces in the LAPD along with Amy and Julio. - Nicole added.

\- Great! - Ricky said.


	20. New hope

_**Good news for Sharon ... In New York was found a suitable bone marrow donor ... Everyone is very happy ... They will be there a happy family as before?**_

In the evening when Sharon and Andy had gone from the hospital, Sharon was preparing for the special evening.

\- You are very beautiful. I still think you're the most beautiful woman in the world. - Andy said with a smile.

\- I promise I will not leave you. - Sharon said.

\- I know. - he said.

\- Caitlin? Daughter ... How beautiful she just ... - Sharon said, stroking her daughter.

\- Between two good parents can not expect ugly children. - Emily said. Congratulations Mom.

\- Thank you, honey. - Sharon said.

\- For many years, Mom. - Ricky said.

\- Thank you, son. - She replied.

\- Mom, Andy, I wish you many more years you have together. - Rusty said.

\- Thank you. - Andy said joyfully.

\- Oh, Rusty. Honey, thank you, thank you very much. - Sharon said with tears in her eyes.

\- Dad, Sharon. I want to see you for a long happy together. I have prepared a special surprise with the help of Lieutenant Provenza, Amy and Julio. - Nicole said.

\- Thank you Nicole ... But ... What's the surprise? - Sharon asked curiously.

\- Sit, everyone, will let you go short film of your life, of your great love. - Nicole said. Everyone was seated and began to watch the video. Sharon and Andy were very happy.

\- The Love of Sharon and Andy affect us like a fire. - Provenza said joyfully. Ever since the first day began violently ... wow .. what we experienced. - He exclaimed.

\- See this beautiful wedding. - Emily said.

\- They, experienced many difficulties, but never gave up their love. - Provenza said. Sharon and Andy were listening to them with joy and laughter.

\- From them we learned to replace quarrels with dancing and loving each other. - Provenza said. After long discussions, all guests were dancing on the pleasant and soft music. Sharon and Andy danced very slowly and strongly embraced. Sharon suddenly stopped. Blood flowed from her nose.

\- Sharon! - Andy said.

\- I am not feeling well. - She said, and collapsed in his arms. Everyone was very scared.

\- We go to the hospital. - Andy cried. Andy and everyone else was waiting. Suddenly of the room went Dr. Sanchez.

\- Doctor, how is she? - Asked Andy worried.

\- The temperature is very high, put her on the systems. - He said.

\- What's wrong? - Emily asked anxiously.

\- Probably still infection, then the results will say more specifically. - Sanchez said.

\- She was so happy. - Emily said, and wept. Nicole worried call her father from home. She had stayed at home to take care of Caitlin.

\- How's Sharon, Dad? - She said worried.

\- She is not well Nicole. Our life has become a nightmare. Every day we run in hospitals. - Said Andy sad.

\- What did the doctors say? - She asked.

\- What do you say? It seems they can not cope. We stand and tremble like wounded birds. - Andy said.

\- She'll be fine dad. Sharon is a strong woman. Only once to find a donor. Please do not despair. - Nicole said sadly. They closed the phone. Andy sat and Provenza relaxed him. All were in the office of Dr. Sanchez for information about the condition of Sharon.

\- Good afternoon. - he said.

\- Good afternoon. - All responded.

\- What the news? - Andy asked with fear.

\- We can not stem the infection. - Sanchez said.

\- Why? - Emily asked.

\- The body is too exhausted, the disease progresses very quickly. Chemotherapy did not give the desired result. - He said.

\- How come no give? What will we do Doctor? - Rusty shouted.

\- We'll stop the chemotherapy and pray to find bone marrow. - Sanchez said.

\- If we do not find? Doctor, wait for a long time, tell us the truth. And if we do not find? - Andy said crying.

\- It becomes worse. You must be ready for anything. - Sanchez said with a cold stare. Andy suddenly got sick.

\- Andy, are you okay? - Asked Provenza.

\- I am fine. - He said.

\- Go home to be okay. - Provenza said.

\- Do not leave Sharon! - He cried.

\- She lies beyond, what will help her if you strapped? - Provenza said.

\- I am fine. - Andy said.

\- What will we do if something happened to mom? - Emily screamed.

\- Recovery Emily, wait for an answer from elsewhere. The good news will come, I assure you. - Rusty quieted Andy went in to Sharon.

\- I want you to be strong. - he said.

\- Andy ... I entrust you Caitlin ... - said tearfully Sharon.

\- Wait a minute. Who, and what entrusted? - Andy asked angrily.

\- You're a good father ... Our daughter is very small ... stay with her ... Andy - said Sharon.

\- Sharon ... You're a strong woman ... You will raise our daughter as you raised Emily and Ricky, as well as Rusty. - Andy said.

\- Andy, I die ... - said Sharon.

\- No no. - Andy shouted loudly.

\- Andy ... Promise me about our daughter ... - Sharon said.

\- No ... - he wept.

\- Do not feel my absence. - Sharon said.

\- I will not listen. - said Andy crying.

\- Please do Andy ... Promise me. - She repeated.

\- Do not Sharon. - Andy said.

\- Promise me Andy. - Sharon repeated again.

\- You will not die Sharon. - Andy said and hugged Sharon. In the evening Andy was asleep, and Sharon left a suicide note to her children.

\- My dear daughter: Caitlin ... You came into our lives like an angel rescue in difficult times ... Thank you for this ... And your dad and I love you very much ... And your sister Emily also... She is most happy for your coming into this world ... Dear daughter: ... When you read this letter, I will not be around ... But I will always watch over you, your brothers and sisters ... I will be with you and the first school day of your wedding, and when you become a mother. .. Wherever I am, you and all your brothers and sisters will be in my heart ... your mother, Sharon ... - she finished her letter ... Andy woke up.

\- What are you doing? - He asked.

\- Nothing special. - She replied. Andy, take this. If anything happens to me, give this letter to the children.

\- Nothing is going to happen. - Andy said.

\- Andy, please promise me. - She begged. He squeezed her hand, smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead.

Sharon was fast asleep. Andy looked at her thoughtfully and quietly. Suddenly came the nurse.

\- Mr. Andy, the doctor shouted you. - she said.

\- Do Something bad? - Andy asked.

\- , just asked me to call you. - she said.

\- Ok, I`m coming. - Andy said. He left the room.

\- Andy, where are you going? - Emily asked anxiously.

\- The doctor called me in itself. - He said.

\- What's wrong? - Asked Ricky and Rusty.

\- I do not know nothing I was told. And you why you're here? - Andy said.

\- We could not sleep and decided to come. - Emily said.

\- You go Andy, we're here. - Rusty said.

\- Good. - Andy replied and entered the office of Dr. Sanchez.

\- You hollered me. - Andy said.

\- Come, please. - Politely said Sanchez.

\- Is there a problem? - Andy asked with fear.

\- Mr. Andy, I told you so far only bad things, do not worry, this time the news is good. - Sanchez said joyfully.

\- Good? - Andy wondered.

\- A little while ago I received a fax from the blood bank in New York. They found a suitable blood for Mrs. Sharon. - Sanchez said.

\- What? - Lit up the eyes of Andy.

\- I'm talking about a donor, they found a donor. - Added Sanchez.

\- We have a donor, can not believe it. - Filled with happiness he.

\- A citizen of New York wanted to become a donor. - Sanchez said joyfully.

\- Thank you, Doctor, thank you very much. - Andy hugged Dr. Sanchez. Can I tell to Sharon?

\- Of course. - Said Sanchez. Andy immediately ran to the others.

\- Find a donor! - He said happily.

\- What? - Emily said with tears.

\- Find a suitable donor for Sharon.- he repeated. Everyone was shocked by the good news you were waiting to hear for a long time. They got it in to Sharon to tell her the good news.

\- Sharon. - Andy said with a smile.

\- Andy ... Emily, Ricky, Rusty ... What? - She asked in surprise.

\- Sharon, the nightmare is over sweetheart. We found a suitable donor. - he said.

\- We found it? - She could not believe it.

\- A moment ago I spoke with a doctor, in New York they found a suitable donor. - Andy said. Sharon was filled with great happiness.

\- Is it true Andy, true? - Sharon repeated.

\- Yes honey! It is finished, over. - Added Andy and hugged Sharon.


	21. New beginning

**_So ... Sharon has completely healed ... She and Andy continued their happy life. Sharon has the support of Andy and her children. She is happier than ever. (sorry for mistakes)_**

After the conversation Andy call Nicole to make her happy.

\- Nicole, God heard our prayers. The doctor told me that he had found a suitable donor for Sharon. - He said immediately.

\- Find a donor? Dad, I can not believe I can not tell you how happy I am, this is the best news that you have given me so far. - She exclaimed happily.

\- Yes dear, the nightmare is over, tomorrow they will operate Sharon. - said Andy.

\- Very glad, let me hear her. - Nicole said.

\- Is Nicole. - Andy passed the phone to Sharon smiling.

\- Hello, Nicole. - Sharon said.

\- Sharon, I can not explain the joy that I feel since I found out the good news. I never lost hope, I knew that finally you will recover. - Nicole said.

\- Yes dear, I am very happy. The only thing I want is to recover, to get back to my children and... in the LAPD. - She added. After they closed the phone, Sharon was preparing for tomorrow's important operation. Dr. Sanchez came to them for giving directions.

\- I want you to understand one thing: finding a donor is not over. The body of Mrs. Sharon must accept the bone marrow. - he said.

\- What this means? - Andy asked.

\- After the transplant will wait about a month in some cases the body of the patient does not accept the award, it is a difficult period with possible complications. - Said Sanchez.

\- So, what shall we do? - Andy said.

\- After about a month we will do a DNA test if the bone marrow of the patient find DNA donor ...

\- So that the body accepts it. - Overtook Andy.

\- Yes. - Sanchez said.

\- So I'll be here for another month? - Asked Sharon.

\- You will be in a sterile room without any contact with the outside world. - Said Sanchez.

\- How so? We can not see our mother a whole month? - Emily said.

\- Very rarely, someone from the family can see her, but briefly. - Said the doctor.

\- But, Doctor, you said that finding a donor it all ends? - Rusty said.

\- Finding a donor is lucky, but and the body should accept it. - Sanchez said. After some time before surgery, Andy and Nicole lead Caitlin to Sharon.

\- Caitlin, honey ... You grew up there for a few days sunshine? - Sharon said with a smile.

\- Still it is 3 months old and already so nimble. - Nicole said.

\- Thank you, that brought Caitlin. - Sharon said.

\- She needs her mother ... - Nicole said, smiling. The next morning, Sharon had to operate. She was ready for the difficult and important operation.

\- Sharon, are you ready? - Said Sanchez.

\- Yes. - She replied.

\- We'll wait for you Mom. - said in unison Emily, Ricky and Rusty.

\- Do not worry, ok? - Andy said.

\- No. - She said and smiled.

\- I love you. - said Andy, took her hand... And dropped her in the operating room. All waited before operating room. Andy could not find a place. Provenza approached him.

\- You'll see Andy, Sharon will be healthy. - Provenza said with a smile. Andy nodded. Dr. Sanchez came out of the operating room.

\- How's Sharon? - Andy asked.

\- Very well. The operation was successful. As I told you, Mrs. Sharon will be at sterile room for 1 month from today. You can see her one time a day, but briefly. - Explained Sanchez.

\- Thank you. - Andy said with a smile. Everyone was happy. They were sure that Sharon will recover. Andy go every day to visit Sharon. When she was alone, view the photos from the album, which had left Andy. She thought about the future.

1 month later ... ...

Sharon was cured completely. Her body had accepted the donor. All were very happy about the fact. After all they had survived, Sharon and Andy kept the happy life from there they had stopped. Emily and Ricky, had gone back to New York. Rusty and Nicole cared for Caitlin when Sharon and Andy were in the LAPD. They were filled with happiness.

\- We went through many difficulties, but finally we're happy. - Sharon said.

\- Yes sweetheart, and forever will be. - Added Andy and hugged his beloved.

\- In that difficult for me stage I thought a lot of things. I thought it would part with you and the children. I felt terrible fear at the thought that I can lose my family. - Sharon said.

\- Sharon, it was a bad dream from which we woke up and would never dream. - Andy soothed her. Rusty came with Caitlin in his arms.

\- I think that she wants her parents. - He said and handed Caitlin to Sharon and Andy. Andy took his daughter.

\- This is my happy family. - Exclaimed Sharon.

\- My Little Princess Caitlin has grown a lot. - Andy said, stroking Caitlin. Sharon and Andy tried to reassure Caitlin. She was crying and seemed to not want to sleep.

\- My dear Caitlin... Come on sweetheart... Sleep ... - Sharon spoke quietly.

\- Why do you think she was crying so hard? - Andy asked.

\- Do not worry Andy, babies always cry a lot. - Sharon said.

\- I do not want her to cry. - Andy said.

\- I see that you can not watch your daughter crying Lieutenant Flynn. - Sharon said jokingly.

\- I do not know ... As if when she cries breaks my heart. - Andy said.

\- So... I love you for that Andy. You're such a good husband and father ... - looked delightful Sharon.

\- Daddy's princess must sleep. - Andy said, stroking her daughter. Sharon watched them with great admiration.

In the morning, Sharon and Andy were in the LAPD for the first time after everything bad that had happened.

\- Captain, welcome. - said Provenza.

\- Thank you, Lieutenant. - Sharon said happily.

\- We are glad to have you back Captain. - Added Amy and Julio.

\- Thank you, I am very happy. - Sharon said. After half an hour, Sharon and Andy considered the severe case of murder in the office of Sharon.

\- I understand from the information from Amy that the killer was actually the husband of the victim. Andy, I can not figure out what could be one person to kill his mate? - Outraged Sharon said.

\- It should be idiot or mentally ill. - Andy said. He looked around.

\- I am ... For a moment alone with you. - He said, opening his arms to embrace Sharon. She smiled and walked over to him. They hugged each other tight.

\- Tell me ... What do you think so thoroughly? Everything wrong is went. - Andy said.

\- Nothing special Andy. Just thinking about this case, nothing more. - She replied.

\- You do not hide anything from me? - Andy asked. She suddenly let him.

\- Andy ... Actually I do not know ... I'm thinking of things which you will surely get angry. - Sharon said.

\- What is this? - He asked curiously.

\- I'm thinking ... leave work ... - Sharon said. Andy could not believe in her words.

\- How so? Do you think I'll let you do it? - said Andy.

\- Andy ... Just after everything we've been through I want to be more time with my children. - she said.

\- You can do it during the vacations, you are not obliged to leave your work. Sharon ... See ... You're the best captain. All they need you, find it. Now promise me that you will not think about it more. - Andy said and walked over to her.

\- You're right, Andy, I'm sorry, I'm just very confused lately. - Sharon said.

\- I understand, but I'm always there for you. Forever ... - Andy said and they again hugged strong.


	22. Intimate relations

**_After a long time Sharon and Andy have intimate relations. Andy wants another child of Sharon. She's confused. She does not know what to do. Whether she would agree to another baby? (sorry for mistakes)_**

In the evening Sharon and Andy were in the room of Caitlin. Sharon sang a lullaby and Andy looked at her with admiration. Once Caitlin slept, Andy came up to Sharon and hugged her.

\- What are you doing? You will wake our daughter. - Sharon whispered.

\- Do you know how much time we were not together? - Andy said and cuddle her. Sharon smiled.

\- What do you mean? I do not understand you. - Sharon said jokingly.

\- You understand me perfectly. Since our daughter was born you and I we were not alone ... - added Andy and clung Sharon to the door.

\- Hey, is not the place here. - Sharon said.

\- I know, but I miss you so much ... - said Andy and gently kissed her red lips. They were devoted to the passionate kiss.

\- Andy, and I miss you very much too ... but ... let's go into our bedroom, not here. - Sharon said softly. Andy nodded. He grabbed her waist with one hand and with his other hand stroking her hair. He kissed Sharon and took her in their bedroom. They lay on the bed. They continued with passionate kisses. Andy unfastened the shirt of Sharon, took off her bra. He kept kissing her slowly and passionately as she liked. Andy paused.

\- Are you okay? - He asked.

\- More than well... - she replied breathlessly.

\- Sharon, we went through so many difficulties. I can not think to lose you ... - Andy said. Sharon put her hand over his mouth.

\- Shshshtttt ... quiet ... Be quiet ... It's over ... Now you and I are here together. She was not sure what she think.

\- Andy ... Make love with me ... - Sharon said.

\- But Sharon ... You sure? - He asked. She thought for a moment. It was the first time they have an intimate relationship after the birth of their daughter. Another pregnancy would not be good for her. Their daughter was born only a few months ago. She did not want another child but could not resist the urge to be with Andy. Finally, she decided.

\- I think from one night will not do anything ... - Sharon said. Andy also was not sure, but he was under her command. He pulled her closer to him, began to kiss her lips, her skin, to scent her, touching her everywhere ... His hands moved slowly down her thighs, Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and felt the pleasure to be with him.

\- Sharon ... You're so beautiful ... he paused breathing behind her open thighs... She smiled at him ... she so trusted him that leaves to do with her what he pleases. The room had a flickering light. The body of Sharon was even more inviting. Andy did not know how not to give in to her, she was so sexy, so beautiful, naked woman before him. Sharon felt his lips so close to where she wants.

\- I want you so much ... - she said breathlessly.

\- Me too. - he said. She craved him so much. She had forgotten about the problems , her children, about everything. She could lose her mind on him.

\- You make me crazy ... Yes, I'm crazy for you, Sharon! - Andy said and began to kiss her more and more passionately. Andy grabbed her hair.

\- I love you ... - he said softly in her ear.

\- I love you very much too. - She whispered. The orgasm was just out of reach, they could almost taste it. The pleasure was overwhelming. Sharon could not think about anything else. He kissed her breasts, her neck, slowly licking her belly, she moaned his name constantly ... In the life, of Sharon was not love for 20 years. Andy was a true love of Sharon, the man of her dreams, a good husband, a good father, as the her former husband was not. His hands moved slowly down her body. Sounds of sex filled the room. Their movements were slow. He was inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him on the neck. The attraction between them was too great. They have always been comfortable together. He wanted her more and more. For a moment, he paused, to simply stare down at her as he'd wanted, memorizing every detail of her body as she lay there beneath him. She was his. He was hers. Forever... They fell on the bed breathlessly. They smiled.

\- Wow! What a night only ... - said Andy satisfied.

\- So long ago we were not alone and we have not spent as well. - Sharon said.

\- Sex with you is incredible. - Andy said and gently kissed her lips. She smiled softly.

\- You're the man of my dreams. You're the best husband and father. - Sharon added. He hugged her.

\- You are the woman that I've always dreamed of. I am glad that all the difficulties passed and finally we are together again. - Andy said.

\- You're right. I hope that we have only good moments. - She added.

\- I love you so much. You are my favorite Sharon, my beautiful wife and perfect mother. - Andy said. You gave me a great happiness. You gave me Caitlin.

\- No ... You gave me Caitlin ... to have a child with you ... It was my greatest desire. - Sharon said, smiling.

\- Caitlin is a great gift for both of us. But I would like another child. - Andy said. Sharon withdrew.

\- Oh, Andy ... I do not know ... I do not know if it to have another child a good idea. Caitlin is too small to think of other children. - Sharon said thoughtfully.

\- Why not, honey? Caitlin turns 1 year after several months. We have a daughter but I want to have a son too. - Andy said. Sharon thought.

\- I also want this, but I think it is too early to plan for another baby. - Sharon said.

\- Sharon ... We were not planning Caitlin ... We did not expect to have a child. But she came and we are very happy. We are a real family. - Andy said.

\- You're right, yes. - Confirm she.

\- Well, will we have another baby? - Andy asked with a smile. Sharon smiled.

\- Maybe ... - she said. They hugged tight. In the morning, Sharon and Andy were in the room and getting ready for work. Andy suddenly pressed Sharon to him and kissed her passionately.

\- We'll be late for work because of you. - Sharon said.

\- It does not matter. - Andy said. Sharon pulled it slightly.

\- Yes, there is. Rusty can see us. In addition, I'm your boss, I'm your captain, Lieutenant Flynn. - She said, and chuckled. Andy laughed.

\- Well, I understand Captain. Just one kiss. - He said jokingly. Andy just kissed Sharon and Caitlin began to cry.

\- Oh, my God. - Exclaimed Sharon. Andy laughed.

\- Our life is so ... And... You want another child. - Sharon said going to the nursery.

\- My daughter is a big minx. - Andy said.

\- Looks like you. - Sharon added and took Caitlin in her arms.

\- Nevertheless, you and my daughter are everything to me, my life - it's you. - Andy said. Sharon smiled.


	23. Jealousy

**_Sharon is very jealous of Andy by detective Alison Greene, newly appointed at the LAPD..._**

 _ **Allison has a plan to split Andy and Sharon. Whether she will be able to achieve her goal? (sorry for mistakes)**_

After Sharon and Andy calmed down Caitlin, they have breakfast together with Rusty.

\- Rusty if there is something ... - said Sharon.

\- Okay, calm, I will call you. Do not worry, I can take care of my sister. - Interrupted Rusty. Sharon and Andy smiled.

\- I have no doubts. - Sharon said and kissed her son.

\- Well, let's go now? - Andy asked. Sharon nodded. She took her purse and jacket. After about 15 minutes Sharon and Andy were in the LAPD. Provenza approached them with an unknown woman. Who was she?

\- Captain, Andy ... It's detective Mrs. Alison Green. She was transferred to our department. - Provenza said.

\- Very good news, nice to have with us. - Sharon said the two shook hands.

\- Welcome. - Andy said politely. Allison smiled slightly.

\- Thank you. - she said.

\- Allison, Captain Sharon Flynn is our boss. - Provenza said.

\- Very well. - Alison smiled. She was middle-aged, but younger than Sharon. Allison was impressed by Andy at the first meeting. She knew perfectly that he is married to Sharon and loves her very much, but was ready to separate them. She wanted to hold Andy. What would happen to the live of Sharon and Andy?

After about half an hour, Sharon was in her office, review documents. She momentarily looked out the window and saw, Andy talk with Allison. She could not tolerate this. She felt that Allison wants to get close to Andy. Sharon was jealous. She was not jealous nobody so far. But now it was different. Yes, it really was jealous. Sharon angrily threw his pen. Andy noticed that something was wrong. He knocked on the door of Sharon.

\- Close the door and the blinds, please. - She said sternly. Andy was surprised. He did what she told him. He sits in a chair and stared at her.

\- There a problem, honey? - He asked.

\- Yes, and you know it very well. - Shouted Sharon.

\- Sharon, I do not understand. What's wrong? - asked Andy again. She got up from her chair and began pacing nervously.

\- Andy, what kind of relationship do you have with Alison Green? - She asked nervously. Andy was in shock.

\- Sharon, what are you talking about? How can you think that? - Andy shouted.

\- I see how you're well together. I feel that there is something between you two. - Sharon said. Andy grabbed his head.

\- My God, Sharon! What nonsense are you talking about? You're my wife, you're the mother of my child and I love you an awful lot. How can you talk to me such things? - Andy said angrily.

\- I do not know what to think. I ... - did not finish her thought Sharon, and began to cry. Andy came up to her and hugged her.

\- Calm down Sharon. Between me and Allison can not have anything, ever. I will never leave you. I love you. - Andy soothed her.

\- Andy ... I just love you very much and I am afraid that I can lose you... - Sharon said.

\- Shshshtttt ... Quietly, do not cry anymore. I do not want to cry. - Andy said, wiping her tears. Alison considering plans to attract the attention of Andy. She wanted to split him with Sharon at any cost. In the evening, Sharon put to sleep her daughter. Rusty was in his room. She could not think of Allison. Andy approached her. She drew back slightly.

\- Sharon, you have a problem? Are you still thinking about what we talked today in the office? - Andy asked. Sharon looked at him coldly.

\- I do not know Andy. In fact, maybe what I feel is jealousy. But I feel something in Allison, which makes me think this way. - She explained.

\- What do you feel about Alison? - Andy asked. She would say, but suddenly the phone of Andy rang. It was Alison.

\- Who is it? - Asked Sharon.

\- Allison ... - Andy replied in surprise. Sharon grabbed his head.

\- What does she want now? - Sharon said.

\- Hello, Alison, what's happening? - Andy asked.

\- Mr. Andy, come quickly to my apartment. - said crying and pretending Allison.

\- Alison? Why are you crying? - January asked Andy.

\- I took drugs. I want to see you for the last time. - she said.

\- What are you talking? Are you crazy? - Andy asked.

\- Yes, come to my apartment, before it's too late. - Allison added and prisons. Andy immediately call 911.

\- Andy, what's happening? - Sharon asked anxiously.

\- Allison ... drank a drug to commit suicide. I called 911. I'm going to her apartment. - Andy explained.

\- I'll go too. - Sharon insisted.

\- No honey, I will not be long, I'll tell you the phone. - Andy said and gave a kiss of Sharon. She sat on the couch in thought. Andy had arrived at the apartment of Alison. She invited him inside.

\- Are you okay? - He asked immediately.

\- Hi. I am fine. I came up with a small lie, or you would not come. - Alison said. He looked around and noticed that the walls and everywhere are glued with his photos. He was convinced that Sharon was right.

\- You're sick! - Andy shouted. Allison caught him.

\- I am not sick. Only I'm in love, I love you more than that woman. - Alison said.

\- Alison stop! - Shouted Andy.

\- How many more you flee Andy? I love you, take it. - She added.

\- You need a doctor! - He said.

\- I will not let you take away love. - Alison said. Andy walked away. He came to home. Sharon ate Caitlin.

\- What happened Andy? How's Alison? - Asked Sharon.

\- There's nothing wrong. - Andy said.

\- How come nothing? - Sharon asked in surprise.

\- She drank a few pills, nothing special. - He lied. Sharon took Caitlin to her room, and Andy call Provenza to talk. Andy met with his closest friend, Provenza to tell him unpleasant situation.

\- I can not believe my ears ... This Allison looked very good woman. - Provenza said.

\- I do not understand what happened. She was like crazy. I was afraid that she committed suicide and she was waiting for me attitude. - Andy said.

\- Sharon was right. - Provenza said.

\- Louie, I think that Alison is sick. There are mental health problems. - Added Andy concerned.

\- You're right, it is. - Confirm Provenza.

\- I think we should do so, to pay her reparation, and send her. - Andy said.

\- Do not worry, Andy. - He assured him. While Sharon was in the nursery, Alison rang her phone.

\- Hello? - Sharon said.

\- Hello , I'm Allison. I worried you but we need to talk. - Alison said.

\- What is there to talk about? - Sharon asked sternly.

\- On the phone can not, it is very important for both of us. Please. - Alison said.

\- Where are you? - Asked Sharon.

\- See you at the cafe close to the LAPD ... - Alison said.

\- Okay, I'm coming. - Sharon said. Alison sat in the cafeteria and on her hand have photo taken with Andy to give it to Sharon. She arrived.

\- Welcome. - Alison said.

\- Thanks. - Sharon said.

\- Something to drink? - Allison asked.

\- No thanks. What do you tell me? - Sharon said sternly.

\- I thought you is heavy hear this ... but one of us had to say it to you ... I went bolder. - Alison said.

\- What are you talking Allison? - Sharon asked sternly.

\- Andy and I love each other ... fell in love the moment we met. - Alison said. Sharon looked at her with cold eyes.

\- Nonsense! - laughed for a moment Sharon.

\- Why he left you last night and came running to me? - Allison added.

\- Because you called at 1:00 in the morning and said to him that you drank a bunch of drugs. - Sharon said.

\- He said that? - Allison asked.

\- Is not it true? - said Sharon.

\- Look at me. I have kind of guy that drank a bunch of drugs? - Allison asked.

\- I will not listen to this nonsense. - said upset Sharon rising from a chair. Alison handed to her the photo taken with Andy. (Actually mounting).

\- I know to you this is difficult. Look at this. We love each other. - Alison said, showing the photo. Sharon took it and left.


	24. Is this the end

**_The situation is tense ... Andy wants a divorce from Sharon. She does not know what to do. She loves a lot Andy and does not want to lose him. Are they really going to separate? (sorry for mistakes)_**

At home, Sharon handed the photo to Andy. He got angry.

\- Sharon, she's crazy! The picture is a fake! Sharon, I swear to you it's all a lie, everything! - He shouted.

\- I do not know what to believe Andy. - Sharon said upset.

\- Do not Sharon. I've never lied to you. - Andy added.

\- Why go to Allison's apartment yesterday, Andy? - Asked Sharon.

\- How why? - Andy was wondered.

\- She tried to kill herself right? - Sharon said.

\- Yes. She told me on the phone - he confirmed.

\- But she was not filed medication! Why you lied to me Andy? Why did not you tell me the truth? - Shouting Sharon.

\- Sharon! Until I get into the apartment and I did not know that she was lying. I did not tell you not to get angry. I did not want to discuss it. - Andy shouted. Sharon left the bedroom angry. Andy sat on the bed, thinking. The next morning Nicole had come to them. She and Rusty fed Caitlin. Sharon had not the strength after what happened between them with Andy. Everyone was wondered what was wrong, but Sharon avoided all questions.

\- Sharon, we fed Caitlin, but she needs a mother's caress. Do you want to take your daughter? - Anxiously asked Nicole.

\- Yes, Mom, Caitlin cry without your embrace and caress. Get our sister, see how much crying. - Rusty said.

\- No, I can not take it. - Sharon said thoughtfully.

\- Why Sharon? - Nicole asked in surprise.

\- I can't Nicole. I am not able to take her in my arms. I ... I can not now ... not feeling well. - Sharon said with tears in her eyes. Nicole sat down beside her. She put her hand on her arm.

\- Sharon, is everything okay? Dad came out too early, you do not talk since yesterday. What is the problem? What happens between you and dad? - Nicole asked nervously. Sharon wept lightly.

\- Rusty, please go with Caitlin in the other room. - Begged Nicole. When Rusty was in the other room with Caitlin, Sharon explained everything in detail to Nicole.

\- But Sharon ... I do not believe that my father may leave you for another woman. This Alison completely loose. You did not have to believe her. A photograph that was shown ... is certainly fitting. - Nicole said angrily.

\- I do not know Nicole, I do not know what will happen from now with our relationship with Andy. Really ... I do not know ... - adding upset Sharon. Nicole held her comfortingly. Andy was devised cunning plan to expose Allison and prove to Sharon that he is innocent. He prepared a special hidden camera in his another home. He called Alison and spoke to her on purpose to record the entire video recording.

\- I was waiting for you. - He said with a fake smile.

\- I did not think that you will call me, because you say that you love Sharon - the captain. - Alison said sarcastically.

\- It was a mistake, my love for Sharon was temporary, then you came along. - Added Andy a false. The camera recorded and Alison would produce the truth.

\- Good idea was for drunk pills. - Andy said.

\- Yes, I could not think of anything else, but you shouted. - Allison added. Andy laughed.

\- Forget it. Tell me ... At the meeting really told to Sharon that we love each other? - Andy asked.

\- Yes, I called her to appointment in a cafe and I told her that we love each other and that we meet almost every day in secret. - Alison said.

\- Very good move. A photo? You do it, how? - increasingly he said.

\- Photo? I made it a fitting Photoshop. I took one of your photos on your desk at the LAPD and I merged with mine, that's all. - Said Alison.

\- Very good. - Andy added slyly. He got up and took a hidden camera. He put it into his pocket.

\- So you will not be with Sharon and with me? - Alison asked with a smile and approached him.

\- Not dear. I will not be with you. It was just a game. You tell the whole truth. Now I will prove my innocence. And I - I hate you! You spoil my relationship with Sharon, but do not worry, you will get a deserved! - He cried.

\- So you lied to me? Lower and sneaky liar! - Allison screamed when Provenza went inside and handcuff her.

\- You'll pay Andy Flynn! And you and Sharon and your little daughter Caitlin! I swear! - Alison cried. Andy came to home and prepare a slideshow to show the video. All waited impatiently what they will see. Sharon sat conceived. He looked at her with cold eyes.

\- Now I'll show you proof that I am innocent and that Allison is the only fault in this case. I do it for you Sharon, because I love you. - Andy added and dropped the video. Everyone was shocked after viewing. Sharon had no words.

\- Andy ... - Sharon said sadly.

\- Be quiet ... I told you that I did not do nothing with which to offend you. But you from the beginning, you have no confidence in me. I can not collect evidence at all my life. - Interrupted strictly Andy.

\- Andy ... - Sharon said with tears.

\- Shut up ... Do not say anything. - he interrupted again and he went into the other room.

In the evening Nicole and Rusty were in the room of Caitlin to lull her. Andy sat conceived in the bedroom. Suddenly came Sharon. She sat beside him.

\- Andy ... I know you're very angry to me ... You know, how many times I have promised that I will not be jealous? ... And then I see that woman ... - she said upset.

\- Sharon ... - Andy spoke quietly ...

\- If I not love you I would do it Andy? Do not you think that I like being in this position? - Sharon screaming crying.

\- Sharon ... Do not cry, please ... - added Andy and hugged her. Sharon still crying in the arms of Andy.

\- Andy ... I'm sorry ... I promise I will never hurt you ... - Sharon said crying.

\- How many disputes we've had so far? You are angry at a woman and decided not to talk to me, you get angry and think that I'm guilty. Here, I proved that there is nothing. And if I had not shown you? Sharon ... If we not believe in each other there is no sense from this relationship... - said sadly and thoughtfully Andy.

\- I believe in you. - Sharon said with tears.

\- Do not believe me ... And you will not believe me ... Over time will hurt even more. The day will come and we forget how much we loved each other. I got tired Sharon ... Tired ... and want to terminate this relationship, I want a divorce. - Added a cold glance Andy. Sharon looked at him sadly. Andy at night sleeping on the couch and Sharon wept quietly in the bedroom. In the morning she watched him for a long time with a sad look. Rusty suddenly approached her.

\- Mom, you have a problem? Why Andy sleeps here? - Rusty asked quietly.

\- No dear, he just sleeps here and I have not picked it up. - Sharon said.

\- Well, I'm glad that your relationships have improved. - Rusty said. Sharon looked at him sadly. She could not tell the truth.

\- Caitlin woke up yet? - Asked Sharon.

\- Yes Mom, go and see it if you want, she needs you. - Rusty said. Sharon went into the nursery and took her daughter in her arms, which was born only a few months ago.

\- So many loved with your father that you were born of this great love. Not considering it is not thought to have a child after so much time. Yes dear ... You came as a guardian angel in difficult times. You are our strong relation between me and your father Andy ... But now ... Now our relations are very bad ... and he ... he wants to end everything with me ... - Sharon spoke crying to her little daughter. Breakfast situation was very critical. Sharon and Andy barely ate ...

\- Andy ... - Sharon spoke it.

\- Sharon? Can I ask you for something? - He interrupted.

\- Of course. - Sharon said.

\- As you know, today Provenza and Patrice will get married. Let's not mar this day. - Andy said.

\- I do not understand. - Sharon replied huskily.

\- For the duration of the ceremony not to tell anyone anything. Do not upset them. Is that fine? - Andy added. Sharon nodded sadly. After the ceremony and the long tiring day, Rusty and Nicole were together at home with Sharon and Andy.

\- Sharon, Dad, we both have prepared for you a little surprise. We reserved a 7 day holiday in New York. You and Sharon are leaving tomorrow. - Nicole said with a smile.

\- We can not go. - Andy said.

\- If you are worried about Caitlin, we will see. - Added Nicole upset by the response of her father.

\- No, not the problem. I think it's time to face it. We did not want to bother you before the ceremony. We with Sharon ... Sharon and I break it. - Andy added. Everyone was shocked.

\- But how? - Nicole was wondered.

\- Sorry Nicole, but we can not continue this relationship more. - Andy added.

\- Well, but Caitlin? Have you thought about it? You two have a daughter who needs you. - Nicole screaming angrily.

\- Nicole, please. - Sharon said.

\- You are completely disconnected, both! - Rusty shouted.

\- Can not do it, you would live happily ever after with your child. You can not ruin your life like that. - Nicole said angrily.

\- Nicole ... Please ... We're the ones who will decide what to do for our live. For Caitlin: She's my daughter and I'll take care of her even if I have no relationship with Sharon. - Andy said angrily and walked out. Sharon sat thoughtfully.


	25. Torn to pieces

**_So... The relationship of Sharon and Andy did not have good ... While Sharon and Andy arguing, the stomach of Sharon expires blood. She was in the second week of her pregnancy unaware. But she lost her baby. Sharon blames Andy for everything. He acknowledges his guilt and goes to a bar and gets drunk and tells his entire life. (sorry for mistakes)_**

The next day Sharon and Andy were in the LAPD. They could not look at each other. Sharon was so angry and did not want even to see Andy in front of her. He was staying at his other home. Everyone was surprised by their behavior.

\- Lieutenant Flynn ... Come into my office ... - Sharon commanded sternly. Now she was the captain, she was the boss.

\- Of course. - Andy said mockingly.

\- Close the door and blinds. - She commanded.

\- What do you want from me Captain? - He asked sarcastically.

\- I give you a task to go to the place of the crime scene with detective Sykes. You know that Lieutenant Provenza is on leave and you should finish his work until he returns. - She said seriously.

\- Why do you require all tasks always for me? - He asked angrily.

\- Because I'm your boss, I'm your captain and you must execute what I've ordered. - She replied sternly.

\- You know Captain ... You're cynical ... - Andy laughed.

\- Contrary lieutenant. You are cynical... You left your wife and daughter ... - shouted her. Andy approached her.

\- You ask yourself why I took this difficult step? You've always been selfish and always will be one. - Andy said and pulled her toward him.

\- I'm not afraid of you, Captain. - He said quietly into her ear. She was so angry but could not resist the urge. His body was so close ...

\- I hate that I love you, Andy ... I hate you ... - Sharon said angrily. Andy suddenly kissed her passionately. Took her jacket, her blouse and lifted her skirt slightly. They continued to kiss passionately. He snuggled into her hair, smelling her that he was going mad. He pressed her against the wall. What did now was not love ... it was anger, hatred, revenge and pain ... The pain of Sharon in her heart was huge, but she loved Andy and wanted him even know that this is a mistake. He released her slowly.

\- That I give you to kiss me and make love with me does not mean that I have forgiven and that we are well. We will never be as before. - Sharon said angrily. Andy straightened his tie, put on his jacket, unlocked the door and left. Sharon put her shirt, put back her jacket. She leaned against the wall. Until now not a case to be sex toy of a man - a man who she loves so much, the man with who she was married, the man who gave her a child and the man with who she is now in so complicated relations ... She straightened her hair, skirt and blouse. She sat down and began to examine the documents before her. She could not concentrate for a moment on the work. She had to let Andy to leave. She wrote a request for his leave.

\- Maybe three months if you do not see will be good for our relationship. - thought Sharon. She sent a request to the home of Andy. When Andy got the letter, he was terribly angry. He immediately went to the LAPD, but Sharon was already release. Andy immediately went to the home of Sharon. When she opened the door and saw him front of her, he knew immediately for what he has come.

\- What do you want? - She asked.

\- What is this Sharon? You hast removed me from work for 3 whole months. - Andy shouted.

\- I think it would be best for everyone. What is the problem? You will return to work after three months ... - Sharon said sternly. Andy laughed anger.

\- You're crazy ... no sense to deal with a woman like you ... I regret the day I met you, I regret the day that I married you, Sharon ... The only thing for which no regret and no regret never has my daughter Caitlin ... She's all about me ... - Andy said with a cold stare.

\- You spoil everything Andy ... You ruined our relationship forever ... Caitlin wants the love of her mother ... but she wants love of her father too ... - Sharon said sadly.

\- Sharon... Because of Allison you would not believe me ... You know how it was difficult to know that you do not believe me? The woman that I love the most do not believe ... - Andy said sadly. Sharon listened depth. Suddenly she got severe pain in her stomach.

\- What's wrong with you Sharon? - Asked Andy worried.

\- .. I do not know ... - she said, and suddenly came blood. Rusty suddenly come to them.

\- Mom, what's happening? - He asked.

\- Call 911 should go to the hospital. - Andy said. Rusty call 911.

\- Sharon, you lose a lot of blood, what's wrong with you? - Asked Andy worried. He still loved Sharon, anyway. She understood the reason for this. At the hospital where Dr. Nelson examines it and said that Sharon was pregnant two weeks and that she lost the baby, everyone was shocked. Sharon wept loudly in the hospital room. Nicole had to her for soothes. Suddenly Andy came into the room with a sad face.

\- Nicole, can you leave us alone for a moment? - Andy asked. Nicole looked sad and angry at her father.

\- I'll be right back. - She told Sharon and left. Sharon continued to cry.

\- Sharon, I ... - Andy said.

\- Andy, shut up! I do not want to hear you. After all I went through, I do not see you again in my life. - Said Sharon upset.

\- Sharon, why not tell me that you're pregnant? - Andy asked.

\- Because I did not. I lost my baby Andy ... And it's all your fault ... I lost our child only for you! - She cried. Andy knew that he was guilty and felt bad. He was the one who wanted a child. He was the one who asked for divorce soon after. He was the one who hurt her deeply ... He was the one who hurt of losing a baby.

\- I ... I'm guilty Sharon ... I'm sorry ... - Andy said sadly as if he was about to cry.

\- I do not want your regrets. Walk, do not want to see you more. - Sharon said. Andy was weak, he left with a broken heart. In the waiting room Nicole stood before her father.

\- Dad, we need to talk immediately. - Nicole said.

\- For what? - He asked sadly.

\- Do you like what happened? Everything what happens to Sharon's your fault. You left your wife and your little daughter simply because Sharon are jealous of Allison. - said Nicole. Rusty looked at them sadly.

\- How much you will hurt Sharon? You when were a caring father to be so now ... - Nicole said angrily. Andy looked at her with sad expression. Words of her daughter were wounded him severely. Nicole knew that should not say that. She did not want to say it. But the words could not be turned back. Andy leaves the hospital. He went to the nearest bar.

\- What are you drinking? - asked the barman. Andy thought.

\- Give me something strong to forget the pain. - He said sadly.

\- What's happened? You can tell if you want, of course. - Said the barman.

\- I am guilty of everything. - Andy said.

\- I do not understand you. Tell me what your work, what happened to be here? Look, my friend, nobody comes into this bar just so. Everyone has a problem and everyone is looking for someone to tell him. Stay calm. - Said the barman. Andy took his card and handed it to the barman. When he saw that Andy actually is a lieutenant, he went into shock. Why such an important man like him, Lieutenant, will come into this bar?

\- Lieutenant, what happened? Why such an important person like you would come here? - Asked the barman surprised.

\- So many things went through ... I'll tell you from the beginning. I fell in love with a woman who is also a police, but she was captain. Captain Sharon Raydor... Relations between us were not good at all in the beginning. Constantly we had conflicts and disputes. We had a rocky relationship. - explained Andy. The barman was surprised. Captain and Lieutenant? - He thought to himself.

\- And how you fell in love then? - asked the barman curious. Andy started drinking from pain. He was ready to dump his soul tonight.

\- Look ... After a while I realized that my feelings for her are not hateful and that is love ... She pushed away from me, I more wanted to be near to her, to tell her how I feel. And ... One day really I confessed my feelings ... But she also told me that she loved me very much as I her. Then we succumbed to passion. One day I suddenly realized that she was pregnant. Despite advanced age, we would have a child. I really was very happy. She has not gotten love for 20 years. I care much for her during this period. We got married before our daughter was born. When our daughter Caitlin was born, I felt that we were a real family. Unexpectedly, however, Sharon got sick from dangerous disease, deadly. She had a bone marrow transplant. For months, there was no response from blood banks. I thought that I would lose her. But a miracle happened. Found a donor, she was fine but then another problem occurred. A woman stood between us. Because of her our relations disintegrated. Our relationship grew weaker and weaker. I asked for a divorce, but still loved her. I do not know why I made that mistake. And last night while we dispute, from her stomach came blood. We took her to the hospital. They were told that Sharon was pregnant two weeks and lost the baby. Then I was torn to pieces. I was to blame for the condition of the woman I love and now I lost her forever. - Andy told his life and continued to drink.


	26. Together again

_**So...**_ ** _3 months later ... Sharon and Andy are together again ... (sorry for mistakes)_**

3 months later ...

It had been three months ... three months since Andy was not working ... three months without seeing Sharon ... three months since he saw his daughter Caitlin ... All this weighed him so much ... huge pain filled his heart ... Now he had to return to work at the LAPD... he did not know how to go and how to look at Sharon in the eyes again after everything that had happened ... he was thoughtful and sad. What would be the reaction of Sharon when she see him after a hard dispute? The woman he loves ...

\- Captain, these are the photos that have been made by the victim before the murder. - Said Provenza and submit photos.

\- Very good lieutenant of these photos we can find important information. - Sharon said looking at the photos. Suddenly, after three months, Andy was there again ... When he came all froze ...

\- Andy, I'm so glad that you here! - Said Provenza and hugged his friend. Andy nodded.

\- Welcome lieutenant. - Amy said. He smiled slightly. He looked into the eyes of Sharon, who looked at him lovingly and sadly.

\- Thank you ... for coming back ... - Sharon said with a hoarse voice. After so many disputes and after so many difficulties that were experienced after a long time when they were separated ... Now they were face to face ... Sharon was forgiven Andy?

After only five minutes ...

\- Lieutenant Flynn, please come to my office. - Sharon said in a quiet voice. Andy nodded and followed her. Provenza and Amy looked at each other.

\- Do you think, they will reconcile? - Amy asked.

\- I do not know Amy, but I think that this conversation today will be too long and meaningful. - Provenza said and sat down.

\- Andy, shut the blinds ... - she begged. Andy tightly shut the blinds and sat down.

\- I ... - they said in one voice together and laughed.

\- Tell you first. - Andy said.

\- No, it is not so important if you want to tell you first. - Sharon said. They looked long into each other. Sharon decided to break this silence.

\- Andy, how are you? - Asked Sharon. Andy thought for a moment.

\- I am fine. - He replied uncertainly.

\- Are you sure? - She asked again.

\- Yes. - he said.

\- In your eyes I understand that you're lying. - Sharon said.

\- Yes, I know it's hard to lie to you. I ... I'm not good since you and our daughter are not with me. - Andy said sadly. Sharon looked at him with cold eyes.

\- How are you? My daughter Caitlin? You and my daughter, I miss a lot Sharon. - Andy said.

\- I'm well Andy, and Caitlin is very well, but ... she feels the absence of his father. - Sharon said thoughtfully.

\- Can I see her? I miss her, please let me Sharon. - Asked her.

\- Why can not you allow? She is your daughter. You have a right to see her. - Sharon said as if she was about to cry.

\- Sharon ... I ruined everything. Nicole was right when she told me that I have never been to my children. - Andy said, and tears flowed from his eyes. Sharon sat beside him. She took his hand.

\- That's not true Andy. You've always been a good father. That day Nicole told you all this from anger. You're such a good father. You love your children very much. I know all this ... - Sharon assured him.

\- No, Sharon ... If it was really so, you would not lose our child for my fault. - Andy said sadly and looked into her beautiful green eyes that has not seen long ago. Sharon put her hand on his face.

\- It was not your fault. I did not even know that I am pregnant. I love you Andy, you're everything to me. You gave me an angel as Caitlin. You gave me with happiness and love that I never had. - Sharon said and stroked his cheek. Andy smiled slightly.

\- You ... You forgive me? - Andy asked.

\- There's nothing to forgive. We have always had disputes, but our love will be eternal. - Sharon said. Andy snuggled in her hair, which was like silk. She felt his warmth, his tenderness again after a long time. The office door was slightly open. Sharon and Andy suddenly indulged in a passionate kiss. Provenza was curious and went to the office of Sharon. He saw the slightly open door. Very quietly he looked slightly to see what happens. When he saw that they kiss each other, he sighed. He was reassured that everything between them is fine. Amy suddenly came to him.

\- Hey, Louie, what are you doing? - Amy asked.

\- Hey, quietly. - whispered Provenza.

\- What's happening? - She asked. Provenza showed to her through the open door, Sharon and Andy, who continued to kiss passionately. Amy smiled. They left not to notice them. Sharon suddenly withdrew.

\- What happened Sharon? - Andy asked.

\- The door ... - she said. Andy looked at slightly to unlocked door.

\- What? - Andy said.

\- They may have seen us kissing. - Sharon said softly. Andy laughed.

\- So what honey? We are husband and wife, and we love each other. What is the problem? - Andy asked.

\- No, just for me is very awkward this situation. - She replied looking at the door. Andy pulled her toward him.

\- Well dear, how to go back at home and do surprise for Rusty and Nicole? - Andy said and gently kissed Sharon. She smiled.

\- Of course. - she said. They closed the door and the lights and came out. Nicole and Rusty were at home together and took care of Caitlin while Sharon return. Suddenly the door opened. Sharon and Andy went inside together with holding hands. Nicole and Rusty were in shock.

\- Nicole, what I see is true? - Rusty asked looking at them.

\- I do not know, I'm in shock. - Nicole said.

\- Mom, Andy? You ... - Rusty was wondered.

\- This ... Dad? - Nicole said that she was surprised.

\- We with Andy reconciled and we are together again. - Sharon said with a smile.

\- We are together and never leave. - Andy added. Nicole and Rusty were over the moon of happiness.

\- I can not believe! I am so happy. - Nicole cried and hugged them both.

\- Big surprise, really. - said Rusty and also hugged them.

\- Can I see now my little princess? - He asked.

\- Come on, let's go together. - Sharon said and both went into the nursery. When Andy took his daughter back into his arms, he felt that he was alive.

\- So much I missed my little princess. - he said and stroking Caitlin. Sharon smiled slightly.

\- She is Daddy's princess. - said Sharon and hugged them.

\- Sharon, tonight I want to sleep with you both. - Andy said. Sharon nodded. Sharon and Andy were in their bedroom, Caitlin between both of them.

\- Soon our princess turns 1 year old. - said Sharon.

\- How quickly time passes, right? I remember the day that Caitlin was born and you and I were over the moon with happiness. - Andy said, smiling.

\- How to forget this day? She is our strong relation between us, Andy. - Andy said. They kissed tenderly. Caitlin suddenly began to cry. Andy sighed. Sharon laughed.

\- Yes, yes ... Our life is such, but cute. - Andy said. Sharon and Andy slept happy with their daughter.


	27. Happy Birthday

**_This is the first birthday of Caitlin. Sharon and Andy are very excited ... Caitlin speaks ... She says "mom" and "dad" to Sharon and Andy ... They are very happy and are in the seventh heaven ... After a long party Sharon and Andy again indulge in passion and spend passionate night together ... (sorry for mistakes)_**

2 months later ...

It was the first birthday of Caitlin ... Sharon and Andy were very excited. They had prepared a special party at their home and had summoned all his friends and colleagues from the LAPD. At the party, Rusty was with Provenza and Patrice, Emily held her little sister in her arms, Ricky spoke with Nicole, Amy and Julio was talking. Andy was taking pictures, Sharon watching them and said smiling: "This was her happy family." Sharon was in the kitchen to take dishes. Emily approached her. The music was strong.

\- Mom, can I help you? - Emily asked.

\- No honey, thank you take care of Caitlin. - replied Sharon. Suddenly Caitlin hand to Sharon.

\- Ma-mma... - she said. Sharon was filled with happiness. Her daughter said, "Mom." Emily smiled.

\- Hey ... - Sharon said and took Caitlin in her arms. She gave a kiss to her daughter. Caitlin smiled. Andy comes to them.

\- I think it's time Ms. Caitlin Flynn to blew the candles. - Andy said. Sharon smiled slightly. Emily brought the cake. All guests were thrilled by the moment. Sharon and Andy helped to their daughter to blow the candles. When Caitlin flipped into the cake all laughed.

\- I think she likes cakes as Sharon. - Andy laughed. Sharon looked at him with a smile. She kissed her daughter gently on the head.

\- Well, you have fun, I have to wash my Caitlin. - Sharon said, and went into the other room. Provenza went to Andy.

\- Your daughter is a big minx. - He said jokingly.

\- I know like me. - Andy said. Provenza laughed.

\- I hope that she is more like the captain. - Joked again Provenza. Andy laughed. Sharon change clothes of her daughter.

\- Can I come in? - Emily asked.

\- Of course dear, come. - Sharon said. Emily sat beside her.

\- My little sister is so mischievous. - Emily said and kissed Caitlin.

\- Just like her sister. - Sharon said watching Emily.

\- Like me? - she said.

\- Yes dear, and you were so. - Sharon said.

\- Mom, if you had told me that I will have a brother I really felt bad, jealous. But when Ricky came, I was happy to be a sister. Now I have another little sister who adore. Ricky, Rusty, Nicole and Caitlin. They are all my brothers and sisters. - Emily said. Sharon hugged her daughter.

\- Yes, dear. Now help me to go left. - Sharon said. Emily nodded.

\- Andy, hold Caitlin. - Sharon said handing their daughter to him.

\- Is everything alright? - Andy asked.

\- Do not worry. - Sharon said. After a long party where all the guests had left Sharon stow all. She was tired but she liked to pack away mess of her daughter Caitlin. Andy sat on the couch holding Caitlin.

\- Come on sweetheart, tell me Dad. - Andy said Caitlin. Sharon laughed.

\- Andy, what are you doing? - Asked Sharon.

\- Teach my daughter to call me Dad. - he said. Sharon laughed loudly.

\- Oh, my God! Andy! Please ... These things do not happen like that. - Sharon said and sat down beside him.

\- But she told to you Mom ... I want to call dad to me. - Andy explained.

\- Andy, she barely spoke. Even if it was not entirely clear. When the time comes she will not stop to tell you Dad, Dad. - Sharon said.

\- Yes, but .. - said Andy.

\- Andy, please, do not force Caitlin. Leave the child. - Sharon added. Andy had no intention remains such things. He was jealous for his daughter of Sharon. Andy continued without result. He is tired and handed Caitlin to Sharon.

\- Come on Mom Sharon, pick up your daughter. - Said Andy red-necked.

\- Andy, please, do not act so. - Sharon said. Suddenly Caitlin spoke again.

\- D..da .. Dad ... - she said. Andy could not believe in his ears.

\- My daughter said, Dad! - he took Caitlin from Sharon. Sharon laughed.

\- Yes honey, your daughter told you Dad. Now are you happy? - Sharon said, smiling.

\- This is a great happiness. - Andy exclaimed. He kissed Caitlin and hugged Sharon. At night, when Sharon and Andy were together in the bedroom they both spoke.

\- It was the best day of my life. - said Andy embracing Sharon.

\- For me too. Our daughter is now 1 year old. - Sharon said.

\- I have a feeling that I had a dream and I'm afraid it would end. - Andy said.

\- Never Andy ... This will never end. - Sharon said. Andy gently kissed her lips. He stroked her face nestled in her silky hair, smelling her. Sharon was fully under his command. Now she was not the captain, she was just Sharon. Sharon and Andy were devoted passion again.


	28. Revenge

**_Sorry, the tension is huge ... Allison take vengeance of Sharon and Andy as distracts their litle daughter after her birthday day. Sharon and Andy saved their daughter, but their trial has just started ... (sorry for mistakes)_**

The next day Rusty screaming in the apartment. Andy and Sharon came running up to him. When Sharon saw her son with blood mouth was frightened.

\- Rusty, what's happened? Who's done this? - Sharon asked anxiously.

\- Mom ... Caitlin ... - trying to speak Rusty.

\- What about her? Where's Caitlin? - Sharon asked again.

\- They took her came a ... g ... woman ... with a guy ... were wearing masks, took ... Caitlin ... - said Rusty crying. Sharon and Andy fell into a terrible shock.

\- I'm sure, is Allison! Andy, stay with Rusty, I'll call the LAPD to print her photos and find her at any cost! - Sharon screamed anxious and worried about her daughter. She immediately called the LAPD.

\- Hello, Captain, what's the problem? - Provenza asked worried.

\- Lieutenant, this morning, Alison and her accomplice stole Caitlin! I want to print her photos and start looking for her, I have to find my child, please hurry up, I'm afraid ... - Sharon said crying.

\- Do not worry, we will immediately act. - Provenza said. Sharon sat on the bed crying. Andy sit next to her and hugged her.

\- We'll find our daughter. - Andy soothed Sharon. She kept crying. Suddenly the phone rang. It was Lieutenant Provenza.

\- Hello, Louie, is there any news? - Andy asked immediately.

\- Yes, you and Sharon must come to the gas station. We have evidence that he got into a car before 10 minutes, hurry. - Provenza said.

\- We're coming. - Andy said, and he and Sharon went into place.

\- Lieutenant, we need to find her, my little daughter is in her arms ... I'm afraid she would do something bad. - Sharon said crying.

\- Do not worry, we will follow the car. - Added Provenza. They took the driver and questioned him, he told them that Alison has gone down with a baby in her arms a few minutes. Sharon fell into the hands of Andy upset and worried.

\- How has gone down? Where is my child? Where are you daughter? - shouted with an even stronger crying Sharon.

\- Sharon, calm down, we will find her. - Andy soothed. Nicole had arrived to Rusty after she was learned. They were very worried about their little sister. Allison had arrived at a hotel. She was given different data but immediately reported in the LAPD.

\- Andy, please do something ... and you're a cop ... find our child ... find Caitlin ... - Sharon said with tears. Andy was angry that they can not catch. They feared that she could harm Caitlin. Andy's phone rang.

\- Hidden number is. - he said thoughtfully.

\- Keep the conversation as much as possible any longer, we will try to find the place. - Provenza said sternly.

\- Yes? - Andy said.

\- I know you're a cop, but not so smart. Given its provision to hunt us. - Alison said.

\- Alison, I can not stand you. Stop these games. Where's Caitlin? - Andy asked angrily.

\- I and your daughter flee from police in the morning. - Alison said quietly.

\- Alison, I wanted to fool everyone in the LAPD, but they already knew the truth. - Andy said.

\- OK. I'll give you an address. And do not try to do numbers, does not implicated your colleagues from the police or your wife. One more thing: you will not carry a weapon. Did you understand me? - Alison said.

\- Okay, I got. - Andy said.

\- Hurry, I'll wait you. - Allison added and hung up.

\- What? What did she say? - questioned Sharon.

\- She told me address to go, without weapons and not interfere my colleagues, especially you. - Andy said.

\- Good. We will prepare everything secret. - Added Provenza.

\- I can not risk Louie. My daughter's life is in danger. I'll go alone. - Andy said.

\- You're crazy! Thus endangering the life of Caitlin more. - was angry Provenza.

\- Yes Andy. I will not let you go without the team. We need to save our child will not go without a team. - Sharon shouted with tears.

\- Sharon understand. This will be better. I'll take our child, I promise you. - Andy added and went to the address. Provenza suddenly stopped him.

\- No Andy! I have a plan. We will catch Alison and take Caitlin. Provenza implement his cunning plan. Andy had arrived at the place.

\- Going inside. - He informed Provenza in hidden camera. The team waited for the difficult situation outside.

\- Come on. - Allison said with a smile. Sharon listened to the whole conversation through headphones.

\- Do you like it here? - Allison asked.

\- What do you want from me, Allison? - Andy asked angrily.

\- Well you know what I want Andy. You know that we love each other. - Allison said and grabbed the hand of Andy. Let's get out of here. Take Caitlin and get out together. Sharon listened remained without words.

\- Where's Caitlin? - Andy asked angrily.

\- We'll move to another country on an island where nobody knows us. We will make another child. Andy, I know you will be happy together. - She told. Sharon could not believe in her words.

\- Allison, stop. Where's Caitlin? - Asked again Andy.

\- You see your child, she's good. - Allison said and unbuttoned two knobs of his shirt. He took her hand. Sharon took off the headphones.

\- I do not feel well. - She said.

\- Calm down Captain, will fix the situation. - give to her courage Provenza.

\- I go out. - Sharon said and walked down of the car.

\- Stay here, do not go too far so you do not notice Allison. - Said Provenza and Sykes.

\- Well. - Sharon said.

\- We'll be very good together. We can have more children. - Allison added.

\- Allison, Caitlin is okay? - Andy asked again. Sharon suddenly heard a child crying. She walked to the voice. Sharon immediately saw a basket covered with a blanket. She was sure, she was her daughter. Sharon sought out the blanket and found Caitlin. She was crying loudly.

\- It's okay honey, Mommy's here. Everything is over. - Sharon spoke to her. Sykes arrived at them. She notifies Provenza that the child is found. Police immediately seized Allison.

\- Congratulations Andy, your daughter is found. - Provenza said happily.

\- Where is? - Andy asked excited.

\- Sharon found her, she was below, goes to them. - Provenza said. Andy ran out.

\- Nicole, we found Caitlin. - said with tears of joy Sharon.

\- Really? We are so glad Sharon. - Nicole said crying.

\- Our sister was found! - Rusty was rejoiced. Allison and Sharon met before take her away.

\- Allison ... - shouted angrily Sharon and slaps her. Andy arrived.

\- Caitlin, my little daughter! - he took his daughter in his arms. Alison looked at them with contempt. When Sharon and Andy went back with Caitlin, they were all very excited.

\- How did it happen all this, Dad? - Asked Nicole.

\- Thanks to Sharon. She saved our daughter. - Andy said joyfully.

\- Mom you're a hero! - Rusty said.

\- Tell us what happened? - Asked Nicole.

\- I'll tell you everything, but I must first put Caitlin to sleep, excuse me. - Sharon replied and took Caitlin. Sharon hugged her the room suddenly went Andy.

\- Sit down. - Sharon said softly. Andy sat on the bed in the nursery.

\- You're a heroine, honey. - Andy said quietly and took his daughter's hand.

\- I still can not believe it. You are scared daughter? You must have felt abandoned. - Sharon added stroking Caitlin.

\- Even if it is frightened, she will not remember anything. - Andy said. Sharon and Andy embraced and kissed their daughter.


	29. Pregnancy

**_Happy outcome ... Sharon and Andy will become parents again ... They are happy about the fact but whether it will be for a long time? (sorry for mistakes)_**

At the night, Sharon and Andy spoke.

\- If something had happened to my child probably would have thrown somewhere. - Sharon said.

\- No, stop. Do not think and it's all over. - Andy said and took her hand.

\- The only thing that I want is to curl up with you and sleep. Sharon smiled. They tenderly kissed. The next morning Andy was getting ready for work, but Sharon was in bed. 7 o'clock in the morning and she has not yet occurred? It was really weird. Sharon groaned once again as she dug her head further into her pillow. The reason ... maybe she was sick ... Sharon was sure it was the food. She did not feel well, her head ached and her stomach ... Andy and Rusty were really surprised. Sharon has never been so.

\- Honey, how are you feeling? - Andy asked worried.

\- I'm not very well Andy, I can not lie. - Sharon said. Andy gently kissed his wife on the head.

\- If you want, today I will not go into the LAPD. - he said.

\- No, please, go. Tell everyone that I'm sick. I have no strength to go anywhere. - Sharon said.

\- But I would worry a lot about you, I can not leave. - Andy said. Sharon took his hand.

\- I know you worry, but I'm not alone. Rusty is with me. If there is a problem he will call you. - She assured him. Rusty stood by the door. He nodded.

\- Well, if you say so. - Andy said. He kissed his daughter Caitlin and went to work. Sharon barely opened her eyes. "God, what's happening to me?" - She asked herself. Andy sat in the office of Sharon. He had to complete the documents that were before him, but his mind was occupied and he suddenly threw his pen and leaned back. Provenza approached him.

\- What's happening? Why are you so forgetful? - he asked his friend.

\- I do not know Louie. Sharon was not feeling well and I am very worried - Andi said thoughtfully.

\- You went to a doctor? - asked Provenza.

\- No, but if the evening was not feeling well, will have to go to the hospital. - Andy said. Sharon was still lying on the bed, was almost noon. She did not want to vomit, but any pungent smell made her feel so will throw up every moment. Rusty sat beside her.

\- Mom, you still feel bad? - he asked.

\- Yes... I feel terrible ... - Sharon said.

\- Do not you think that I should call Andy and go to the hospital? - Rusty asked.

\- No, no need. It might be fine until the evening. Where's Caitlin? - Asked Sharon.

\- In her room, is sleeping. - Rusty said.

\- Very good. - Sharon said. In the evening when Andy had returned, Sharon had already got out of bed, but still did not feel well.

\- Honey, are you okay? - He asked.

\- A little. - She replied.

\- Want to go to the doctor? - He asked.

\- No. - she refused it and looked out the window. Andy passed several pills to Sharon that she had asked from him.

\- Do you think this will help? - He asked.

\- I think so. - Sharon said. She took pills and a glass of water. Before she drink the medication, she noticed a hawk who wore note. She left the cup and pills on the table. She took the paper, which had fallen to the window. Andy did not know what she's doing.

\- Sharon, what's happening? - Andy asked curiously. She turned slowly.

\- Andy ... - she started but before she could finish her sentence, her world went black. Andy quickly caught his wife before she fell to the ground. Sharon, Sharon? Wake up, honey... - said Andy shook his wife gently. Suddenly came Rusty.

\- Andy what happened? - he asked worried.

\- I do not know Rusty, she suddenly fainted. - Andy replied and took the piece of paper from her hands. He was shocked. On the paper was painted child.

\- We have to take her immediately to the hospital, call Nicole and take Caitlin. - Andy said. At the hospital, Dr. Nelson reviewing Sharon. Andy was worried.

\- Dad, how did this happen? - asked Nicole.

\- I do not know from the morning, did not feel well and in the evening ... fainted in my arms. - Andy explained.

\- I hope she will not be sick ... I remember last time and ... - Nicole did not finish.

\- We have to think positively. - Rusty said.

\- Rusty is right, we should not think about bad things. - said Andy. When Dr. Nelson left the room, the heart of Andy would stop.

\- How is she? - Andy asked immediately.

\- She is well, there is nothing wrong, do not worry. - Said Nelson.

\- But she felt bad in the morning, then what's the problem? - Andy asked.

\- Mrs. Sharon is pregnant ... - said Dr. Nelson. Everyone was shocked by the good news.

\- What? Sharon is ... pregnant? - Andy said joyfully.

\- Yes, looked out for her health, I do not want complications that in her previous pregnancy. - Said Nelson.

\- Do not worry about it, we will care much about her. - Andy said.

\- Well, come on for review after 1 week. - Nelson explained and went into her office. Andy, Nicole and Rusty got it under Sharon.

\- Sharon, we're so happy ... - Nicole said.

\- Another baby .. - Rusty said happily. Sharon smiled.

\- We'll leave you alone. - Nicole said, and with Rusty came out. Andy smiled and sat next to Sharon.

\- Sharon, I am really very happy. We'll have another child. - Andy said joyfully.

\- Yes, very unexpected, but we like it. I've lost my baby, but now ... it's another chance for us ... - Sharon said. Andy gently kissed her lips.

\- You, I, Caitlin and our son. - Andy said.

\- You want a son? - She asked.

\- Yes, honey. I wanted a girl and I have a sweet daughter. Now I want to have a son. - Andy said. Sharon smiled.

\- Me too. I want my son to be like you. Have the same chocolate brown eyes and your beautiful smile. - Sharon said. They hugged each other, now they were really happy ...


	30. Dangerous mission

**_Chief Taylor gives the task to Sharon, a mission that is that is dangerous for her life. She is pregnant and she can not leave her family. She can not share even with Andy, who is also a cop. He worries about her. Sharon is at a crossroads and did not know what to do. (sorry for mistakes)_**

1 month later ...

Sharon and Andy prepare for work. Sharon worked hard despite her risk pregnancy. But she was a captain, she was a strong woman and did not give up anything.

\- Sharon, do not you think that you get tired too much in the LAPD? - asked Andy and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sharon smiled slightly.

\- I know you were worried, but I feel very well when I work. Andy, please, stop worrying so much about me. You do the same when I was pregnant with Caitlin. I want to be more free. - Sharon said.

\- Ok, of course, if you want. - Andy said and dropped her carefully. Sharon looked at him with a crystal green eyes.

\- Are you mad at me? - she asked. Andy smiled.

\- Never ... Why should I be mad? I love you so much ... - said Andy and gently kissed her lips.

\- I, too, but we'll be late for work, hurry. - Sharon said, and took her purse. Andy nodded. Rusty was with Caitlin in the living room.

\- Rusty, good morning. - she said, and kissed his son.

\- Good morning, Mom. - Rusty said.

\- Good morning sunshine. - Sharon said to Caitlin and kissed her on the head.

\- We have to go, if there is any problem, just call. - Andy said.

\- Of course, I know. You can walk. Sharon and Andy smiled and went to the LAPD.

\- Captain, the chief wants to talk to you. - Provenza said.

\- Is there a problem? - asked Sharon.

\- I do not know, he said that personally. In your office is. - Provenza said.

\- Okay, now I'll go. Andy, please take a folder with information from Amy. - Sharon said. Andy nodded. Sharon came into office.

\- Chief, what's the problem? What will we talk so personally? - asked Sharon sitting.

\- Captain, I know that you will cope with this task. You are successful in your work. Couldnt give this task to another. - said chief Taylor.

\- What are you talking about? - Sharon asked curiously.

\- There is an important and very hidden mission. To succeed in this mission is very important to us. It's a very dangerous criminal. We need to catch this criminal at any cost. He raped many women and then killing them cruelly. His name is Mark Gabriel. - explained the chief and handed his photo to Sharon.

\- And what should we do? Why have not we caught him so far? - asked Sharon immediately.

\- Captain, he really is a big criminal. He knows how to hide from police. We will try to catch him as we set a trap. So I said the mission is very dangerous. He can hurt to us if you doubt that we are cops.

\- So you want to say that we need to catch him without discover that we are cops ... - Sharon said.

\- Exactly. This is a very hidden mission. We will participate only you and I. We can not even involved Andy and Provenza. Sharon was in shock.

\- But... chief, how can we hide this from them because they are cops like us. - Sharon said.

\- Captain, understand. It really is a very important mission. We can not involved all. We need to catch Mark Gabriel, but this mission has to be just you and me, nobody else. For he can not be doubted us, we should go only you and I. - said chief Taylor.

\- But ... I'm pregnant ... - Sharon said.

\- I know very well, but you will cope with this task. - said the chief.

\- No, I do not know what to do. I have a little daughter that needs me and I'm in a risky pregnancy. - Sharon said.

\- I just want to warn you about something: I do not want to scare you, but during this mission might not come back alive ... - said Taylor. Sharon was horrified.

\- What they talk so long? - Andy said.

\- Leave them alone, come help me. - Provenza said sternly.

\- Captain, you accept the mission or I appoint another about it? - asked the chief. Sharon thought for a moment. She did not want to leave her family. Especially now that she expected a child.

\- Sorry chief, but I can not do this step. I can not leave my family like that, especially now when I'm expecting a child and ... I can not endanger my life. - Sharon said thoughtfully.

\- Well, I'll try to look for another. But I assure you, captain, nobody have your character and your determination and responsibility. - said the chief and left. Sharon sat thoughtfully. Andy knocked on the door.

\- I do not bother you, right? - He asked.

\- No, come in .. - she said. he sat down beside her.

\- You talked a long time with the chief, you have a problem? - Andy asked. Sharon decided to hide from Andy.

\- No, Andy, everything is fine. - she replied.

\- I'm glad you want to go to lunch? - Andy said and smiled.

\- Of course. - Sharon said. The two came out. After lunch, Sharon and Andy went to the LAPD with holding hands. Sharon walked thoughtfully. She did not know what to do.

\- Sharon, what's the problem? - Andy asked.

\- No, no problem. - Sharon said.

\- You're acting very strangely since you spoke with chief Taylor. - said Andy. Sharon did not know how to hide everything from him. He was a cop, he could understand right away, it was hard to hide.

\- Sharon, I feel that you do not feel well. Want to go at home? - Andy asked.

\- Yes, please, let's go to home. I have no strength to work more. - Sharon said. She would faint, before Andy took her firmly.

\- Sharon, are you okay? - Asked Andy worried.

\- Yes, please, let's go to home. - Sharon said. They went at home. Sharon ate Caitlin, Andy spoke with Rusty.

\- Today Sharon talking with chief Taylor, and then all day was conceived. I feel that she was hiding something from me. - Andy explained.

\- Calm down, maybe just conceived. She is pregnant and may be affected. - Rusty said.

\- I do not think it's because of pregnancy. I'm sure there's something, and I need to understand it at all costs. - Andy said looking at his wife. He sat down to her.

\- Andy, see how much Caitlin grows every day more. - Sharon said, smiling.

\- Yes sweetheart, she is prepared to become a sister. - Andy said and kissed his daughter. He used the moment to ask Sharon for her anxiety.

\- Sharon, what you worry? Tell me please. - he asked her. Sharon thought for a moment. She remembered that this is very important and hidden mission. She could not even share with Andy, who is a cop.

\- Andy, I'm sorry, but I can not tell you anything. - Sharon said.

\- But why? - asked Andy again.

\- Andy, understand me, I can not. Now let me feed Caitlin. - Sharon said, and went into the nursery.


	31. Impasse

_**So ... Sharon accepted the difficult and deadly mission ... She is about to lose her family, Andy, her children and her unborn child ... Whether she will overcome this mission and will be able to come back alive? (sorry for mistakes)**_

Andy sat in the living room and think. Why Sharon behaves like that? What is the reason? - said Andy himself. Sharon was in the nursery with Caitlin. She did not know what to do. Yes, she was refused a difficult mission, but now she really was conceived. "God, what will I do? I really want to do this mission, but my life will be at risk, I'm pregnant and I have a little daughter who needs me ... What to do? ... - said Sharon herself. Suddenly, Rusty walked into the room.

\- Mom, can we talk? - he said.

\- Of course dear, come. - she replied. Rusty sat beside her and looked sad.

\- Mom, Andy worries a lot about you, and I see that something is wrong. What's happening? - Rusty asked. Sharon thought. She put Caitlin on her bed.

\- I do not know Rusty, I'm sorry but I can not tell you anything. - Sharon said.

\- Why Mom? - asked again Rusty.

\- Rusty, please do not ask me. Everything will be fine. - Sharon said, and went into her bedroom. Sharon took her mobile and called Chief Taylor.

\- Hello, chief? - Sharon said.

\- Captain? I was not expecting your call. - said the chief.

\- I'm calling to tell you that I changed my mind. I accept this difficult mission. - Sharon said.

\- Are you sure? You're pregnant and ...

\- I'm sure whatever happens I will beat this mission, I swear. - she said.

\- Well, tomorrow we'll talk about the details. You have not shared with anyone, right? With Andy? - Taylor asked.

\- No, but I do not know how to hide it. Andy and Rusty doubt and it is very hard to hide it. - Sharon said.

\- Be calm. You need to keep, you're pregnant and before this mission your tension should disappear. To be able to cope with this mission you have to be very relaxed. - said chief.

\- Thanks chief. Good night. - Sharon said. She hung up and immediately came Andy.

\- Did you talk with someone? - Andy asked.

\- Yes, with chief Taylor. He just asked for some documents. - Sharon replied calmly. Andy nodded and sat down beside her.

\- Are you okay? - Andy asked.

\- Do not worry. I am very well. - Sharon said. Andy put his hand on her belly.

\- Do you know Sharon, I can not wait, our son was born. - Andy said. Sharon looked at him sadly. She had accepted a difficult mission in which she may die ... She put her hand on his arm.

\- I also ... - she said sadly. Andy gently kissed her lips. The next morning, Chief Taylor and Sharon talked in the office of Sharon.

\- We need to talk about our plan. - said the chief.

\- What's the plan? - asked Sharon.

\- Perhaps, Mark Gabriel will has requested to bring with you. You need to impersonate Mrs. Natalie Grace before him. - said the chief.

\- How will want to bring with me? - Sharon asked angrily.

\- Relax. It's part of the plan. You'll go to the bar where he always. He will ask you a drink, which has drug to take advantage of you. But you definitely will not drink it. You're a trained cop. You know how to handle it. - said Chief Taylor.

\- I do not know how it will end all this ... - Sharon said.

\- Relax, I and two of the team will be close to you. - said the chief.

\- But why these two are not Andy and Provenza? - asked Sharon.

\- Can not Sharon. I'm sorry but they can not participate. - said the chief. I will warn you about one thing: The mission will be fulfilled after eight days, when Mark Gabriel arrives in Los Angeles.

\- Where is he? - asked Sharon.

\- In New York. - said the chief.

\- I do not know whether I entered correctly as I accepted this deadly mission. - Sharon said and sighed.

\- The decision was yours. Captain, during these 8 days you be close to Andy and your children. The mission is deadly, I can not guarantee that you'll be back ... alive ... Enjoy every moment with your family ... - Taylor added and left. Sharon began to cry. She expected a child and could not die now, that she and Andy would be a real family. How did she would leave her children and Andy? Her little daughter Caitlin? Her unborn child ... She was crying louder ... In the evening she was in the arms of Andy. She had accepted the bitter truth that may not return alive from this dangerous mission ...

\- Sharon, are you okay? - Andy asked, stroking her hair.

\- Yes, when I'm in your arms all right is fine. - she replied and snuggled more into him.

\- You know, I want to think of a name for our child ... - Andy said. Sharon looked at him coldly.

\- Is not it early? It passed only one month of pregnancy. - Sharon said.

\- Honey, much better now to find a name rather than wonder after birth. - Andy said. Sharon thought for a moment.

\- Good. - She said, smiling slightly.

\- What do you think of Daniel? - Andy asked.

\- No. I do not like it. - Frowned Sharon.

\- Well ... Then ... Liam? - Andy said. Sharon frowned.

\- Martin? - Andy asked. Sharon smiled.

\- Martin ... I like ... Martin Flynn ... - Sharon said and hugged Andy. "God, I have only eight days ... only eight days ... and will lose the love of my life, my children, Emily, Ricky, Rusty, Nicole, and my little daughter Caitlin ... my unborn child .. . "- said to herself Sharon.

\- Andy, I want to be more time together. I want, you, I, Caitlin and Rusty to be more time together and see Nicole too. And I miss her. - Sharon said.

\- Well dear, but why are you telling me this? - Andy asked surprised.

\- I just wanted, you to know. - Sharon said. Andy smiled.

\- You know that I love you? - Andy said.

\- Yes, I know and I love Andy, a lot of, I love you ... - Sharon said. They kissed passionately.

... ..

5 days later ...

Sharon fed Caitlin in the nursery.

\- How will split with you daughter? With you, with your father, with your sisters and brothers, with my family? - she said to Caitlin.

\- Ma-ma ... - suddenly said Caitlin. Sharon kissed her daughter and wept. She would leave Caitlin who needed her, her unborn child that Andy looked forward to.

\- "Only three days ... there are only three days ... after three days everything will change ... I will lose Andy and my children ... - said Sharon herself and sat on the bed crying.


	32. Life in Danger

**_So ... Sharon goes on a dangerous mission ... But her life was in danger ... In the end, Andy arrives on time and saves Sharon. Is everything will be fine? (sorry for mistakes)_**

Sharon's phone suddenly rang.

\- Hello? - she said.

\- Hello, Captain, Chief Taylor calling.

\- Yes chief. - said Sharon tense.

\- The mission must be fulfilled today. - said Chief Taylor.

\- But how? Why today? It should be after 3 days? - Sharon asked confused.

\- Sorry, we assumed that Mark Gabriel will arrive today in Los Angeles. I'm sorry, Captain. - said the chief.

\- What, we do now? - Sharon asked and sat down on the bed.

\- We have to meet at this bar where he would arrive, but before he has to be there. I have prepared everything. I'll give you the address, you should be there on time, at 12 at night. - explained the chief.

\- But ... What will I tell Andy? - Sharon asked if she was about to cry.

\- Do not worry, I'll call Andy and explain the situation. You be ready right on time, do not forget Captain. If you do not come in time the plan will be ruined. - said Chief Taylor.

\- Okay, I understood chief. - Sharon said. They closed the phone. Sharon was crying loudly. She was powerless. Rusty was in his room. Sharon decided to give him advice as she would see her son for the last time.

\- Can I come in? - she asked.

\- Yes Mom, come on. - Rusty said. Sharon sat beside her son.

\- How are you dear? - Sharon said sadly.

\- Very well, Mom, how did you feel, you're pregnant and I really worry about you. - Rusty said. Sharon smiled a sad sight.

\- I'm fine, do not worry about me. Rusty, you're very good and I know that you will take care of your sister Caitlin. - Sharon said.

\- Yes, of course Mom, why are you telling me this? - Rusty asked, surprised.

\- I just wanted to tell you. Whatever happens, take care of your little sister. I have to go, I have an important job. - Sharon said and kissed her son.

\- Mom, do not be late. You know, Caitlin did not want to stay without you. - Rusty said. Sharon looked at him sadly. How could she say anything? How could she say that can never be return?

\- Do not wait so long. I have a very important job and do not know if I can go back earlier. Take care of your sister Caitlin like a real brother, I am convinced that you can. - Sharon said and left the room. She prepared for the dangerous mission. Andy suddenly came to her.

\- I missed you so much ... - Andy said and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sharon closed her eyes, she did not know how to stop the tears. She dropped him slightly.

\- Andy, I want you to promise me something. - Sharon said and looked at him with sad green eyes.

\- What is this? - Andy asked surprised.

\- Whatever happens, be always to Caitlin, please. Protect her because she was too small. - Sharon said.

\- But why do you say that? - Andy asked confused. Sharon sighed.

\- Andy, please. Promise me that you'll take care of the children. For Caitlin, Emily, Ricky, Rusty ... Take care of all, please. - begged Sharon.

\- Okay, I promise, but what happened? - Asked Andy concerned. "Yes, he really is a cop and doubt ..." - said to herself Sharon.

\- No reason, I just wanted you to know. I have to go, I have urgent work, Chief Taylor told me an important task and I really have to go. - Sharon said.

\- But honey, you're pregnant, why chief Taylor makes difficult tasks to you? If anything happens to you at that time? - Andy said annoyed.

\- Shshshttt ... Do not talk like that. I am captain, and I have to finish this task. Take care of Caitlin and Rusty, please. - Sharon said.

\- Do not be late, please, I'll be very worried. - Andy said. Sharon looked at him sadly. "Oh, Andy ... I may never get back ... sorry that hide all this from you ..." - said to herself Sharon and hugged Andy would never let him go.

\- I love you, Andy ... I love you ... - said Sharon.

\- I love Sharon, I love you very much ... - Andy said. They kissed tenderly. Sharon went into the room of her daughter Caitlin.

\- I'm sorry, my dear, I'm sorry that your mother leave you ... But remember: wherever it be, I will always protect you angel, I love you sunshine ... - Sharon said softly and kissed her daughter. "I know that you will never remember me, but you will always be with your father who loves you very much." - Sharon whispered and went to chief Taylor. She was ready for the task.

\- I am glad that arrive on time Captain. - said the chief.

\- Well chief, what we do now? - asked Sharon.

\- Mark Gabriel is already in the bar. You will go inside, to sit beside his table. I know he will come to you. - explained Taylor.

\- If he becomes aware that I'm a cop? - asked Sharon.

\- Then we go to Plan B. You know where your weapons. But be fuse, he is very dangerous. He can kill you, be careful Captain. - warned the chief. Sharon walked into the bar. She sat beside his table. Mark Gabriel looked at her without any doubt. He approached her. "The plan goes as it should," - said Sharon herself.

\- Hello. - said Gabriel.

\- Hello. - Sharon said, smiling false.

\- I am Mark Gabriel. - he introduced himself.

\- I'm Natalie Grace. - Sharon lied, as chief warned her.

\- I've never seen a more beautiful woman than you. - Gabriel said and kissed her hand. "I want to kill you now" - said Sharon herself. She laughed.

\- Really? Just kidding. - Sharon said.

\- No, I tell the truth. You are a very beautiful woman, you must be married. - said Gabriel.

\- No, I'm not. - Sharon said.

\- Want a drink? - asked Gabriel. She knew that if she refused the plan may be spoiled.

\- Of course. - she said. Mark ordered a drink, which he intended to put drugs. Sharon was shrewd captain, when Mark handed the drink, she deliberately dropped the glass on the floor.

\- I'm sorry. - Sharon said.

\- No problem, you want to clean your dress? - Mark asked. Sharon knew immediately that he wanted to take her in his apartment. Yes, he was a dangerous criminal, but she was an excellent police. She knew it could cope with this situation, even if it is deadly.

\- Sure, but where? - she asked pretend.

\- Come to my apartment, you'll clean the dress and leave. - he said. Sharon nodded and signaled to chief Taylor. Rusty and Andy were worried about the delay of Sharon.

\- I'm sure that something happened that Sharon and chief Taylor hiding from everyone. - Andy said.

\- Yes, you are right. Andy, call the chief, I am very worried for my mom. - Rusty said. Andy nodded and immediately called Taylor. Sharon was already in the apartment.

\- If you want, I'll bring you special cleaning cloths. - said Gabriel.

\- Of course, thank you. - Sharon said. She immediately tried to call the chief.

\- Hello, Sharon? - said Taylor.

\- Chief, I'm in his house any time I can catch him. - Sharon said.

\- Sharon, be careful, do not try to catch him so fast, do it carefully, please. - warned chief Taylor.

\- Of course. - Sharon said.

\- You're a cop? - Mark Gabriel said suddenly standing behind her. The phone fell from her hands.

\- Sharon, can you hear me? - calling Taylor.

\- You're a cop and purposely come here to catch me. - said Gabriel.

\- Yes, and I'm not afraid of you. All my life I struggled with criminals, I can deal with you. - Sharon said and drew her pistol. The phone was left open. Chief Taylor and the team could hear everything.

\- We can no longer hide from Andy. Call Lieutenant Provenza, I'll call Andy. The life of Captain Sharon is in danger. - said the chief and called Andy.

\- Hello, Lieutenant Flynn? - says Taylor.

\- Chief, I'm trying to get in touch with you for a long time. Where is Sharon? What's happening? - Andy shouted.

\- Calm down, Sharon is currently in dangerous mission. The life of the captain is in danger must necessarily arrive. - explained Taylor.

\- In Danger? Where is she? - Andy asked worried.

\- I have no time to explain more, come quickly to the address which I you give. - said Taylor. Andy immediately took his weapons.

\- Andy, what's happening? - Rusty asked worried.

\- The life of Sharon is in danger, we must save her. Stay with Caitlin and call Nicole. - Andy said and walked to the place. Provenza and Andy tried to get inside the apartment in order to save Sharon. Mark Gabriel had tied the hands of Sharon. Yes, he really was a dangerous criminal, murderer.

\- You will not get off that easy, everyone would get caught you at all costs! - shouted Sharon. She was feared that she could lose her child.

\- Your life is in my hands Captain ... You do not move, that threatens your life, especially when you're pregnant. - Gabriel said slyly.

\- How do you know that I'm pregnant? - she cried. He laughed.

\- You're not the only one who's smart, I'm clever. - said Gabriel.

\- Louie, we need to save Sharon. - Andy said.

\- Calm down, when I say 3 will enter the apartment. - Provenza said.

\- 1, 2, 3 ... Come on! - Provenza said. He and Andy got it inside. Sharon was frightened. Andy shot Gabriel, who fell dead to the ground. Provenza and others arrived. Andy untied the hands of Sharon.

\- Sharon, are you okay? - Andy asked.

\- Yes, I'm fine. Andy, if you had not come in time ... - said Sharon and wept.

\- Quiet, be quiet ... everything went ... - Andy said and hugged Sharon strongly.


	33. Unexplained

_**A/N: Hello! I know that I delayed a long time to update! So ... Sharon has already saved ... She is bleeding but there is no danger to her or the baby ... But the sudden phone call to the former wife of Andy changed everything ... He learns that after their separation, Jennifer was pregnant and was hiding from everyone ... Andy is aware that he have another daughter ... How would react Sharon and whether that will change their live?**_

Andy was brought Sharon to the hospital. He worried a lot about her because she had received haemorrhage and could lose the baby. Nicole also had come to support.

\- Dad, where's Sharon? - she asked.

\- Inside, the doctor examined her. Nicole, I'm afraid a lot. She is bleeding and could lose the baby. - he said despairingly. Nicole put her hand on his father's shoulder.

\- Dad, do not worry. Everything will be fine. Nicole wanted to reassure him, but she was also worried. Rusty also arrived very worried.

\- Where is mom?

\- Do not worry, the doctor examined her, everything will be fine. - Nicole said.

\- Rusty, where is Caitlin? - Andy asked.

\- Patrice is at home with her. Andy nodded sadly and suddenly the doctor left the room. Andy immediately went to ask for Sharon.

\- Doctor, how is Sharon?

\- Do not worry, Mrs. Sharon is well. She suffered slight hemorrhage due to stress. She is at risk pregnancy and should be careful. We stopped the bleeding, but she will be in the hospital tonight under observation.

\- Thank you very much, can you see her?

\- Of course. The doctor walked and Andy went in Sharon's room, while Nicole and Rusty went for a cup of coffee. He sat down beside her and took her hand. She smiled at him.

\- Sharon, why did not you say that you accepted such an important mission that threatens your life?

\- Do not worry Andy, I'm fine. I could not tell you because the mission was hidden. I had not even tell you.

\- Sharon, you got serious bleeding. You could lose the baby. - said Andy worried.

\- Calm down, everything is fine. Our baby is fine. Where's Caitlin?

\- She is with Patrice at home, she is fine. Do not worry. Sharon smiled Andy kissed her forehead. Nicole came into the room with Rusty.

\- Sharon, so glad that you're okay. - Nicole said.

\- Mom, I'm very happy that there is nothing wrong. Neither you nor the baby. - Rusty hugged his mother.

\- Well, please. I'm fine, do not worry. Andy squeezed the hand of Sharon. Provenza and Chief Taylor also had come.

\- Captain, how are you? - asked Provenza.

\- Do not worry, Lieutenant, I'm fine.

\- Captain, I regret that I compelled this difficult and deadly assignment for you. - said Taylor.

\- Sharon could suffer head. You may require the task to another. - Andy shouted. Sharon took his hand.

\- Well, Andy, calm down. Chief, I'm well, forget about this. - Sharon said softly.

3 days later ...

Sharon was already home, but Andy careful a lot more about her condition. She had already lost one child can not lose another now. One morning, Sharon was fast asleep and Andy bring a special breakfast for her in bed. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. She was really surprised.

\- Oh, Andy, this is for me?

\- Yes dear, I know you adore juice oranges and toast. Sharon smiled softly and kissed him gently.

\- I love you so much...

\- I too. Now let's eat your breakfast. Andy handed first juice then helped Sharon to eat. She looked at the clock.

\- Oh, Andy ... You're late for work.

\- Do not worry, I informed Provenza that I would be late. Sharon frowned.

\- Sorry I can not come because of pregnancy. Andy smiled and kissed her cheek.

\- Sharon ... It's not important ... Soon we will have another child ... Everything will be very nice ... - Andy said, putting his hand on her belly. She smiled slightly.

\- Well Lieutenant, it's time to work.

\- Okay, okay ... I'll miss you and Caitlin ... He took Caitlin, kissed her head and handed it to Sharon because she was crying loudly.

\- Sharon, she cries very loudly, lest there is something wrong? - Andy was worried. Sharon smiled.

\- I know you're very worried about your daughter, but she is still small. Children cry always, do not worry. Andy nodded. He went to the LAPD where everyone waited him. Sharon was in the nursery with Caitlin. She could not think life without her.

\- My dear Caitlin... you're hungry? Do you want mommy to feed you? - Sharon spoke quietly to her daughter and handed her a pacifier. Rusty approached them.

\- Mom.

\- Come dear, sit down. - Sharon said softly. Rusty smiled and sat next to Sharon.

\- How calm is Caitlin, when she is with you ... Sharon smiled softly.

\- Come here - said Sharon and hugged her son.

\- Mom, I'm very happy that you are already well. I do not know what would happen if that night Andy and Lieutenant Provenza had not arrived on time.

\- Shshshttt ... Calm down, all over. From now, our live will be good. Everything will be fine. Rusty kissed his mother.

\- Mom, can I take Caitlin? - he asked.

\- Of course. Sharon handed Caitlin to him. She loved to see her children so attached to each other. She put her hand on her belly. "I hope I do not lose you my dear child." - she said quietly. In the LAPD, Andy was sitting at his desk looking at some documents. Provenza suddenly approached him.

\- Andy, how's the captain?

\- She is good, recovering from the shock.

\- I'm glad, we all were very scared that could be something bad happens.

\- Oh, Louie ... I'm so afraid ... Sharon was bleeding ... She could lose the baby. - Andy said thoughtfully. Provenza put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

\- Do not worry, everything will be fine.

\- I hope... In the evening, Sharon had prepared dinner. Andy was careful about her condition.

\- Well, Sharon, do you want support?

\- No dear, do not worry. Everything is fine. Sharon put the dishes on the table and went into the room of Rusty to call him to dinner. Caitlin was sleeping in her room. Andy sat thoughtful. Sharon had felt the tension.

\- Andy happened you something?

\- No dear, nothing. He tried to hide his anxiety. But Sharon was excellent cop and immediately understood everything. She was determined to learn everything after dinner.

\- Mom, I'll go to my room, I should talk to a friend. - Rusty said.

\- Ok, sweetheart. Sharon looked back at Andy. She gently took his hand.

\- Andy, please. Share what worry you. I know you hide something, please. Sharon insisted. Andy sighed.

\- Sharon, I'm worried about your condition. So I do not want to tell.

\- I'm fine. I promise you will not be worried. Please tell me everything. Andy got up from the table and sat down on the couch. Sharon sat beside him.

\- Okay, now tell me what's going on.

\- Sharon, today I received a phone call.

\- By whom?

\- From my ex-wife, Jennifer. Sharon's face faded.

\- Today I learned something that can change our whole life.

\- Andy, you worry me.

\- Sharon, promise me that when I tell you that you will not get angry. Sharon took a deep breath.

\- Well, Andy, I promise. What did say Jennifer?

\- She hid from me ... that... after our separation .. she was pregnant and ... I have another daughter ... Even if Nicole knows this ... - Andy sighed. Sharon went into shock. She did not expect such a turn in her life.


End file.
